He Helped Turn My Life Upside Down
by hushhush182
Summary: I wasn't normal and the life I lived wasn't and I had accepted that, but I didn't think my life could change anymore than it already had. Except when I was admitted into Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and I met Dr. George O'Malley and his friends my life flipped upside in ways I couldn't even imagine. My own OC with my own twists on the original story lines.
1. Forced Visit

**This is a story of my own creation with my own OC as the main character. A large part of my story will deviate from the original Grey's story line to follow my own, but will follow some of it along with the timeline. My story starts at the beginning of season 8. Obviously from my description George never died in season 6, but Izzy won't be in my story. For clarities sake Lexie is the youngest of the group at 25, with George slightly ahead at 27. Anyway I hope you enjoy! I may or may not continue...I'm still thinking on it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

This was absurd. This was pointless. This was absurd and pointless. I didn't need to be here and if my damn professor had just kept to herself and listened to me then I wouldn't have to be here.

My head hurt. There was too many of them it was hard to drown them out. I couldn't focus and when I couldn't focus then trouble would start.

Attempting to keep myself calm I took a deep breath. This could end so badly. Positioning myself I sat up and looked around. The ER didn't look too busy, maybe with a little luck I could sneak out and get home.

Biting my lip I slowly grabbed my backpack and carefully moved to get out of the bed. Testing my balance I put some weight on my ankle slightly flinching, it wasn't good but I've had worse. Standing up I repeated the inner mantra which I had created for myself,

 _Head down, act invisible._

It wasn't that difficult and I've had a lot practice.

The curtain pulled back and I had to stop myself from yelping because I was standing inches away from some doctor's face.

Shit! How was I going to get out of here now?

"Miss…" He paused looking down at a chart, "Barton, I'm Dr. O'Malley I will be taking care of you today. Please sit down." Dr. O'Malley smiled at me.

It was a warm, kind smile and made me forget my primary mission for a moment.

But just for a moment.

"Actually Dr. O'Malley I am feeling perfectly fine there really is no need for me to be here so I think I'll be going." Giving the best chipper voice I could while plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Well it says here that you might have slight fracture in your right ankle. We should take a look at it." He responded with a frown.

I bit my tongue to I hold my groan inside. That new professor was so green. She completely freaked out and started panicking when I fell in the middle of practice.

"It's not fracture Dr. O'Malley." Telling him.

I _knew_ when something was fractured or broken, "It is just a bad sprain is all." My whole body was itching. I needed to get out of here. One of them was going to realize I could see them.

"Still why don't we just take a look just to be safe." He was smiling at me again and I knew he was not going to budge. Silently I got back on the bed and propped my right leg up so he could examine me.

Maybe if I did this fast enough I could finally get out of here.

"How did you injure your ankle?" Dr. O'Malley asked me as he started examining me.

"I fell a few days ago practicing." Keeping my answer short and simple.

But that was a lie. I couldn't tell him the real reason how I had hurt my ankle.

"Practicing for what?" His interest became peaked.

"I'm a dancer…" Pausing on whether or not I should tell him a lot but I figured it could kill time, "and a singer. I just started my sophomore year at the University of Washington. I'm double majoring in contemporary dance and vocal performance." Responding to his interest in my interests. He actually seemed genuinely curious and it was nice.

"Wow a sophomore in college at seventeen." He said in an answer that was mixed with surprise and amazement.

Some might think I was modest but I didn't handle praise well. Pulling my sleeves down, a nervous habit of mine, I tried not to blush and shrugged my shoulders, "I guess I'm doing something right."

"Impressive I wish I was able to do something like that." Dr. O'Malley laughed and the sound just made you feel good...well it did to me at least.

"Isn't saving lives enough?" Asking him in sarcasm before I could even think to filter my response. Almost immediately I recoiled afraid he would reprimand me for my smart-ass reply.

"Nah I want to be able to do something useful." He joked and immediately I relaxed smiling with him.

"Well this doesn't look like a fracture, you were right just a bad sprain. It just needs some rest." He told me.

 _Yeah that's not going to happen._

"So I can go?" Asking him but I never got a response.

"Charlotte?" He questioned loudly as he came towards me. Dread pooled inside me as it always did when he was around.

"What are you doing here?" Questioning him as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"Your teacher called me and said she sent you to the hospital, and don't talk back to me young lady." He bit out at me.

Casting my eyes down I bit my lip and shut up.

That damn notification form! Four weeks till I was eighteen then I would be a legal adult but no! I was still a minor that had to have her guardians notified.

Glancing up I found Dr. O'Malley staring intensely between John and myself before he spoke, "I'm sorry but who are you?"

John came over and placed his hands on my shoulders. I tried my best not to flinch but judging by Dr. O'Malley's face I wasn't that successful. It was an off day and I was trying to juggle a lot at once.

"I am Pastor John Bolton, Charlotte here is my foster daughter." He feigned sincerity and I had to keep the bile down in my throat when he called me his daughter, "Is she alright?" John squeezed my shoulders just a little too tightly.

There was a pause before Dr. O'Malley answered, "Actually I wanted to take Charlotte up for some X-rays for her ankle."

I paled, "You said I was fine and that it was just a sprain." Blanching at him. Bad, bad bad, bad this was extremely bad.

His gripped tightened harder and I bit my tongue from showing the pain, "Now Charlotte you know better than to talk back to adults, if the doctor thinks you need an X-ray then you will do what he says." John spoke in his demanding voice. There was no room for auguring.

But John wasn't thinking clearly because of his pride. He didn't think about what would happen if they examined me because if he had been thinking clearly then he would have realized what an awful mistake it would be. Then it would all blow up in both of our faces.


	2. Crashing and Burning

"No." My voice solid and my tone stern.

The nurse who rolled me into the room sighed behind me. This was my third no in less than two minutes.

"I'm not getting in that." Gesturing to the x-ray tube…thing. It looked like a something you would find in a spaceship.

"Miss Barton you need to have an x-ray taken and to do that you need to lay down in the machine." Dr. O'Malley tried explaining to me.

I shook my head like a defiant child. No way was I getting into that thing.

"Miss Barton…" He paused staring at me and I for the hundredth time since I came into this hospital I wanted to be somewhere else, "What are you afraid of?" His tone wasn't reprimanding but gentle.

His gaze made me shift in place and I had to look away from him, "I…I don't do well in confined spaces." Softly telling him.

It wasn't a lie. I was claustrophobic in certain situations but I also had the knowledge of what would happen when he saw those x-rays.

Rationally I knew it would be inevitable to avoid doing it because I was a minor and they could do what they thought was needed for my care. But hey I was just trying to delay my life being turned upside down for as long as possible.

Dr. O'Malley knelt down so he could be at my eye level, "What do you normally do when you're afraid of something?" He asked me.

"I sing out loud or in my head, but usually it works better if I do it out loud." Telling him as I pulled the sleeves of my sweater down, "Or I have someone distract me. My friend Ellie likes to tell me random facts, sometimes that works." This all felt weird. I felt weird telling him this.

But he smiled, "It just so happens I know a ton of random, useless medical facts."

"I hope they are not too useless. You are my doctor after all." Making a joke and the smile stayed on his face.

Dr. O'Malley stood up, "If you lie down in the machine I promise I'll spout all the random medical facts I can think of for the three minutes you are in there." He pointed to the computer behind the glass window. "I'll just be right on the other side of that window and when it's done I'll take you out."

Biting my lip I looked down at my hands. Just three minutes. Only three minutes. It was barely a song. I could do this. I nodded my head and breathed out, "Okay."

Slowly I got up out of my wheelchair and walked towards the machine. Dr. O'Malley motioned for me to lie down. Stepping forward I declined Dr. O'Malley's offer of help and gingerly laid myself flat in the machine.

"I'm going to be right on the other side of the glass. You'll be okay Miss Barton." Dr. O'Malley said in a soothing tone. I didn't dare turn my head to look at him so I just fixed my gaze on the ceiling and nodded.

The sounds of him and the nurse leave filled the room until there was just silence. Within a minute the machine whirled to life and it began to move me into the tube.

"Just stay as still as you can Miss Barton." Dr. O'Malley's voice sounded over a speaker in the room. Everything was so tight, so cramped.

Closing my eyes I took a breath despite the scream burning its way up my lungs.

 _You're okay. You're okay. You're okay._

"So what do you want your facts on? The brain? Heart? The nervous system? I have a variety of topics that you can chose from." Even though I couldn't see him I had a really good feeling that he was smiling as he said this.

"Um…the heart I guess." Speaking from the tube.

"Did you know that a woman's hearts beats faster than a man's? A man's heart beats at 72 beats per minute while a woman's beats at 78 beats per minute."

Honestly I didn't expect it to work. I expected me to freak out about a minute and a half in and scream to be taken out of the machine. Only that didn't happen. I didn't expect Dr. O'Malley's voice to have a calming effect on me, and I didn't even realize it until the machine started pulling back out of the tube and that the X-rays were all done with.

As I sat up and got out of the machine I thought this was very odd. I had literally just met Dr. O'Malley but in the short time of our meeting I was mildly comfortable around him.

Of course I knew that was going to change.

* * *

God I wish I drank. Sitting by myself in some examination room, this was the only thought that currently occupied my head. Problem is I didn't drank. I mean I could even though I was underage but the action never really appealed to me.

Right now though it did hold some appeal and merit.

After forty-five minutes spent next to John in silence in the E.R. waiting room Dr. O'Malley finally emerged and asked me to come with him to run some more tests. John tried protesting but Dr. O'Malley feed him some excuses and whisked me away before John could even reply.

I was led to a small examination room and told to wait here for a bit while Dr. O'Malley said he needed to get the other doctor he had consulted with. Which I knew was a lie, and then left me alone with my thoughts.

He knew.

Which means he had to tell his bosses.

Which meant the police were going to be called.

And my lousy excuse for a caseworker.

God I did not want to see her face anytime soon.

My heart clenched in panic. I couldn't be pulled away from school, from the first real friends I ever had, and sent somewhere else. I loved UW and my program. I loved singing and dancing and my classes. I'd wither into nothing if I was taken away from it all.

I ground my hands into my eyes trying to get my headache to go away, and my ankle still hurt but I guess with everything that was about to happen I suppose that was very low on the list of things that would need immediate attention.

The door opened and Dr. O'Malley came in with some redheaded guy, probably his boss, and closed the door.

Before either of them could even speak I opened my mouth first, "Where's John. I want to go home." Telling them and I couldn't keep the slight annoyance out of my voice.

"You can leave soon Miss Barton." The redhead spoke.

 _Liar._

"Miss Barton this is Dr. Owen Hunt, chief of surgery, he is my boss." Dr. O'Malley gestured to the redhead.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Hunt. I want to leave Dr. O'Malley." Biting out my reply.

"Miss Barton..." Dr. Hunt began as he pulled up a chair to talk to me.

 _Oh boy._

"John is your foster father is that correct." He asked even though he knew the question but I just nodded my head.

He continued, "How long has John been your foster parent?"

"Two and a half years." Clipping out my answer.

"And in that time has be been a good foster parent? Has he treated you right?" Dr. O'Malley tentatively asked but I was so not in the mood for this.

"Let's just cut the bull and call a spade a spade. You want to know if John has been abusing me." Cutting right to the point.

A small amount of satisfaction bloomed in me as I took in their stunned silence.

"No gentlemen he has not." Continuing while they were still subdued, "John has been a loving, kind, and attentive foster parent." Putting affection into my words but inside I was fuming.

 _Lies. How many time will I have to save this man's ass?_

"Miss Barton," Dr. O'Malley spoke. I guess I didn't stun them long enough "Your x-rays show extensive, constant long-term abuse."

"That's because I have been abused Dr. O'Malley." Speaking bluntly which stunned them both again, "But not from John, from other foster families I have had in the past." Unfortunately that wasn't a lie, but John _was_ the worst foster parent I had been placed with.

Before I could further the cause of my "loving" foster father there was a ruckus outside the door. The noise continued until the door open and low and hold was the idiot of the hour himself. John barged into the room with another doctor, this time a deep brunette woman, behind him.

"I'm sorry Dr. Hunt I told him he wasn't allowed in here-"The brunette, female spoke but was cut off by the idiot of the hour.

"I have every right to see my daughter." He seethed and I had to fight the bile quickly rising up my throat.

"It's alright Dr. Grey. Mr. Bolton we aren't done here." Dr. Hunt told him.

"And who are you?" John crossed his arms in frustration.

"I am Dr. Owen Hunt, chief of surgery of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital." Dr. Hunt straightened himself up and spoke in a tone of command.

"Well Dr. Hunt I don't see why the chief of surgery think he needs to get involved in my daughter's case." John huffed out and I wanted to scream at him to shut the hell up!

 _You're only digging yourself in further and making it worse!_

John continued on his rant, "But I'm taking Charlotte home. Now." John moved towards me but was blocked by Dr. Hunt.

"She isn't going anywhere. Miss Barton hasn't been released yet and we are not done here." Dr. Hunt told him in an authoritative voice.

John appeared to be completely flabbergasted that someone had said no to him. Yet while all this was going nowhere I was still stuck in this room as my situation grew worse by minute.

The shock on John's face slowly faded as he cut his eyes to me and anger grew on his facial features.

 _Oh crap._

"Have you been lying again young lady?" His voice was icily calm and I knew I was going to get it later.

"No sir." Gulping as I pulled my sleeves past my fingers.

"What exactly would she be lying about Mr. Bolton?" My head snapped up. Dr. O'Malley's words had a chill to them. I didn't think this man could ever sound like that, "What are you afraid of her telling us?"

"Gentlemen what you don't know about Charlotte is that she is chronic liar. She can't help it, it comes from years of her being mistreated in the foster system." John changed his tone to a gentler one in an attempt to win them over.

"Really?" Dr. O'Malley held up a large folder, "Because these x-rays of Miss Barton don't lie. They show years of extensive abuse at the hands of someone. The most recent of the abuse is just over a month old, or only a few days if we are counting her right ankle. Which I am sure the police will." His voice was like solid iron.

After a pause of taking in Dr. O'Malley's words John let all hell break loose.

John lunged for someone, it was either me or Dr. O'Malley but I can't be certain which one of us he was actually trying to get.

Either way I jumped back because my reflex's act of their own accord, but since I was sitting on the examination bed the rapid movement I made that could be described as far, far, far from graceful I somehow fell off the bed sideways.

Since my luck was already sky-high at this point why not make it a little higher the universe decided. I fell sideways off the bed but somehow managed to smack my face into the cabinets under small counter on my way down flinching something awful when I felt my head bang on one of the cabinet handles.

I couldn't see what was going on from my elegant heap on the floor but I heard varying forms of cursing and scuffling.

Dr. O'Malley bent down to examine my head as he yelled for someone named Shepherd when I felt something dripping down my cheek.

"I'm bleeding aren't I?" Asking him and wincing sharply at the same time he touched the wound on my head.

"Yes but it isn't that deep. You'll be okay." Dr. O'Malley replied.

"Oh joy." The sarcasm I produced was only at around forty percent because of this whole damn exhausting day.

"Miss Barton…Charlotte," My eyes found his, "You need to tell the truth. It's going to get out either way now."

Slumping my shoulders I knew he was right.

 _Oh fuck it._

"Help me up." Dr. O'Malley tried to get me to stay down but when he knew that wasn't going to fly grabbed my hand and gently helped me up off the floor.

Maybe I should have stayed on the floor. I was met with Dr. Owen Hunt and two other security guards wrestling John to the floor before hoisting him back up again in handcuffs.

John's eyes found mine, "You demon! Tell them of the lies you charm over the righteous. Tell them how you fool souls into thinking you are pure!" He seethed.

"No. I'm done lying for you." My voice held strong but inside I was trembling, "It's time to start telling the truth."

"I'm the liar! You were born of the devil himself! You're unholy!" John was struggling against Dr. Hunt and the security guards as they tried to drag him out of the room.

"She speaks to the dead I've seen her do it!" He screeched so loudly everyone stopped.

I closed my eyes and held my breath.

 _Oh dammit._


	3. Dealing With An Unexpected Guest

Time stopped.

I know time didn't actually stop but it felt like it because no one moved, no one said anything. The only thing people seemed to be doing was staring at me.

My throat constricted and I don't think I could speak even if I wanted to.

 _Oh god. I'm going to get committed. I'm going to be labeled batshit crazy._

Then all at once everything shifted.

My correct guess was that due to John's outburst the police officers were now occupied with me and the slack they had on him loosened. They were further distracted when yet another doctor appeared in the doorway.

"Hunt you called me for a consult." The doctor with impeccable hair said from his spot in the doorway.

That's when John came at me yet again. Even though he was in handcuffs he still tried to slam me to the ground.

Now I was convinced that the universe was obviously not on my side today.

Afraid of his attack I stumbled back just as John was re-tackled to the ground. Only problem was in my fear my stumbling caused me to trip over my hurt ankle and I tumbled backward hitting the ground with a hard thud.

"God dammit!" Clenching through the pain in my body.

Dr. O'Malley was a speedy thing because once again he was at my side. Maybe he was related to The Flash?

"No offense but this place sucks." Hissing through my teeth as he looked over my ankle as I finally saw John being pulled from the room.

"Miss Barton are you okay?" Dr. Hunt asked me and I was instantly dumbfounded by his very, very stupid question.

I literally had to stop from getting up and stare at him straight in the eyes, "Do I look okay Dr. Hunt? Where have you been for the past two hours?" Gesturing to my head and my ankle, "Seriously? You're the chief of surgery?" I saw a brief flash of astonishment pass over everyone's faces before I averted my gaze to wipe at the blood that was still dripping down my face.

The doctor with the ridiculously good-looking hair knelt down next to me, "Miss Barton I'm Dr. Derek Shepherd." He introduced himself.

I held out my hand, "Pleasure to meet you Dr. Shepherd. As you can see I'm having one hell of a fantastic day." Joking as best as I could as he met my handshake.

It worked because I got a smile out of him and as stupid as I was I could actually feel myself blush.

 _Idiot._

My attention however was drawn away from him. Behind him to be exact.

Directly behind him was a man. His skin an ashen-grey long lost of its natural color. His eyes were black orbs, there was nothing left of his natural eyes. Only the color black against a white backdrop. Parts of the skin on his body, mostly his face, had peeled leaving empty craters in their place where I could make out his bones. A pale green mist covered him whole like a halo, only spookier.

This man had been here a long time.

His eyes found mine.

My chest constricted and I tried to keep my breathing even.

 _Oh no. I broke my number one rule._

"Can you see me?" The man croaked out.

I couldn't answer.

Off the in distance I heard other voices. Someone shook my shoulder. My eyes snapped away from him and back to Dr. Shepherd.

"I'm sorry what?" Asking him while I wondered how long he had been talking.

Dr. Shepherd looked behind him but found nothing, as I knew he would but the man followed his every move, "Miss Barton I asked if are you alright? You've become very pale." His trained eyes examining over me.

"You can see me. I know you can." The man spoke again. His eyes never leaving me. There was so much anger there in those black orbs but why? And was he tied to Dr. Shepherd?

"I'm fine." Breathing out trying to ignore one too many things.

My head hurt. My ankle hurt. Everything hurt. And to top it all off now I was dealing with a floater.

Dr. Shepherd glanced behind him once more but still found nothing.

"Let's get you admitted and into a room then we can get everything sorted out." Dr. O'Malley spoke beside me and I jumped at his voice forgetting he was even there. Both men helped me up off the floor and escorted me from the room as so many things swirling in my head.

Getting everything "sorted out" was going to be a process. Now not only did I have to deal with the living but I now had to deal with the dead too.

This man who harbored so much rage was haunting Dr. Shepherd and that was far from marvelous. I had to find out why. I had to get him to cross over or something would happen.

* * *

My head hit the pillow quickly and heavily. I was exhausted. It had been a hellish twenty-four hours.

Dr. O'Malley and Dr. Shepherd escorted me from one room to another. They fixed up my head and made me go through another round of x-rays for my head to make sure I didn't have a concussion which I didn't. Then I went through an entirely different round of x-rays to make sure I hadn't broken my ankle when I fell.

Good news it wasn't broken, bad news I did have a slight fracture in my right ankle and I needed to wear an ankle brace and I could be off it for up to four weeks. Which did not sit well with me because one of my two majors was in dancing, and that usually required the use of your feet.

After I received that lovely peace of information I sat with two police officers for over three hours. In those three hours I went over every horrific, abusive thing John had done to me in the two and a half years I had been in his care.

That left me completely drained. The physical exhaustion was now catching up with how emotionally tired I was.

My "sweetheart" of a case worker wanted to come by and talk to me but by that time it was already ten o'clock at night. Dr. O'Malley, bless his heart, put his foot down and said I needed rest and set me up in my hospital room to sleep.

Oh and while all this was happening Casper, the creepy ghost, never left my side. And as a treat when I woke up the next day his was the first face I saw.

"You know that's not a pretty picture to see first thing in the morning. No offense." Groaning as I shut my eyes and rolled to the other side of the bed.

I knew he would be in front of me when I reopened my eyes but I just wanted some peace and quiet before the day started and a new trail of people came into my room.

"How come you can see me?" He asked me the same question from yesterday.

Huffing out frustration I pulled the warm covers from my body and got up. God I hated this job sometimes.

"How come you can see me?" He asked me again.

"I heard you the first time just hold your horses. You're dead it's not like you're going anywhere anytime soon." Snapping insensitively at him as I got up and went to bag pulling out my earbuds.

Hobbling back to the bed with my ankle brace I sat down and put my earbuds in as I plugged them into my phone.

"I have the ability to speak to the dead. No idea how, or what, or why but I just do. I've been able to do this since I was a kid." Telling him.

"Are you listening to music?" He took in my words but was more curious with my actions.

"No. This is just a ruse-" Holding up my phone, "If people see me talking out loud to no one then I'm going to be labeled as crazy and I don't need that right now. The use of the earbuds make it look like I'm just singing along to music or something while we have an actual conversation." Explaining this all to him. This wasn't exactly my first rodeo with the living impaired.

He nodded approving of the method.

My eyes roamed over his frame, "Do you know how long you've been dead sir?" Posing the first question. First things first was you always needed to get the facts.

"Over a year and a half."

I nodded, "Do you remember how you died?"

"I shot myself." His response so matter of factly that I blinked back. Then he turned his head and I since he had been here so long I was able to see the vivid gunshot wound on the left side of his head.

"Why are you haunting Dr. Shepherd?" Grimacing as he turned back to face me.

His black corneas expanded completely taking over his eye sockets. His face twisted in fury. "Because he was supposed to die. I was made to believe he had died. I was tricked. He killed my wife and for that he had to die. He and his wife, Dr. Grey, they fooled me."

I rubbed my hands through my hair trying to get everything straight, "How did they trick you?"

He started to speak but I stopped him, "Wait I have a feeling this is going to take a while, I have another idea. Come over here you're going to show me."

His face showed confusion.

"This is another thing I am able to do with the dead and the living but its different methods between the two. If you think hard enough I can see your memories. Come over here and…you sort of have to pull yourself into my head." Hoping that I was giving a detailed, rational explanation.

The new expression on his face said it all.

"Don't give me that look." Biting at him, "This will save time just get over here." Motioning him over with my hand.

Closing my eyes I drew in a deep breath and tried to prepare myself. But nothing could have prepared me for what he showed me as I felt him entering my subconscious.

Pictures of memories that were not mine flooded into my mind. I saw a woman in a hospital bed. Her body still. The man hunched over her, the movement of his shoulders told me he was crying. Time sped up. Blood so much blood. His detached emotion. The gunshots were thundering in my skull. People lying on the floor in their own pools of blood. Screams and pleas of emotions. I saw the bullets entering Dr. Shepherd. I saw him lying on an operating table as a woman collapsed on the floor sobbing thinking he was dead. Bodies so many bodies.

Then I saw the man raise the gun to the side of his head.

"Enough!" Gasping as I stumbled off the bed with trembling hand and began pacing, hoping to walk off the memories of what I had just seen.

Placing my hand over my heart I went through a few rounds of trying to steady myself. Trying to distant myself from what this man had shown me.

After about three minutes I finally spoke, "You killed eleven people." My voice came out hollow as I flicked my gaze at him.

"I only meant to kill Shepherd." He responded but had the decency to look ashamed.

"But you didn't, you murdered eleven innocent people. And for what? Revenge? You've been stuck here because of hatred and malice. Your wife was taken from you, well how you think those eleven innocent victims felt when you took them from this world. Don't you think they were angry and scared just as you were?" Shaking my head as my voice cracked with emotion. Some tears escaped from my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. Now was not the time for weakness.

Deafening silence filled the air for long moments.

"Please I need your help. I don't want to be here anymore. I miss my wife. Please help me get to her." His voice was coated in sorrow and desperation.

Sighing I ran my hand through my hair knowing I would need to help him because even though what he did was abominable he still deserved to cross over.

 _Shit. I just realized the glaringly obvious._

"What's your name?" Asking him.

"Clark, Gary Clark." Mr. Clark said.

"Mr. Clark I'm going to help you. Not because I want to but because even after all the despicable things you've done you still deserve to cross over. You deserve to be with your wife and repent your sins to her." His face lowered with guilt which I will admit gave me a little jolt of satisfaction, "I'll get you back to your wife but there are things you need to do first before you're ready to cross over."

"I'll do anything." Mr. Clark pleaded.

Nodding my head I wondered how in the hell I was going to be able to pull this off without being thrown into the psych ward by Dr. Shepherd or anybody else here.

* * *

I had just mentally scrapped my fourth idea on how I was going to help Mr. Clark when Dr. O'Malley came into my room.

"Hello Miss Barton, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked me as he set out to do a basic inspection of me.

Shrugging my shoulders I answered, "I'm alright. Just tired I guess? But my ankle feels okay."

"Good, good." He smiled at me.

Dr. O'Malley closed his folder and looked at me in trepidation before he spoke, "Your caseworker is back. She's demanding to see you."

Letting out a groan I rolled my eyes at this piece of information, "Let her in."

Dr. O'Malley left to go get _her_.

"Do you not like her?" Mr. Clark asked from his spot by the window.

I shook my head.

Jean flew into the room with quite a dramatic flourish and closed the door behind her.

 _Uh oh._

"You've really done it this time Charlotte." Jean hissed as she dropped herself into a chair by my bed.

"It's nice to see you to Jean." Replying in sarcasm.

"Don't be a smartass right now. I'm being buried in paperwork right now because of you. Do you know you're the worst problem child I've ever had?" Questioning me with a vengeance.

"Oh I'm so sorry me being extensively abused causes such a problem for you." Seething at her. Not believing that she was blaming _me_ for everything that happened.

"It's not like I asked for this to happen Jean. It wasn't like one day I was thinking to myself 'hmm you know what would make the experience of being orphaned at ten so much better? Being beaten and abused by a mentally disturbed wacko.' Maybe if you had been doing your actual job Jean none of this bullshit would have happened to me!" Shouting at her.

"Maybe if you had behaved for once and actually told me what was happening then maybe I could have done something to help you." She raised her voice at me.

"Right so you could move me from one hellhole to another? That's how I ended up with John in the first place. I'm seventeen Jean I'm still a kid but this, this is supposed to be your job! At least with John I could stay at UW and be happy for once." Hissing at her, "Not that my happiness is something you've ever concerned yourself with."

"This is not my fault! You put yourself in this mess Charlotte!" Jean yelled at me.

I sat there stunned for a few pauses at her latest outburst.

 _This woman honest to God believes this whole thing was my fault. Sure blame the victim why not!_

Something in me snapped, "That is it." Rising up off the bed and opening my door, "Please get this woman out of my room now, she's upsetting me." Stepping to the side as Dr. O'Malley and a cluster of nurses ushered Jean from the room.

"That woman is a godawful excuse for a human being." Mr. Clark said forcefully and I tried to give him a smile.

I walked over to the bed and sat down feeling so worn out. I was seventeen but I felt more like I was forty. Before I could stop them, sobs burst from my throat and my whole body shook.

The tears came hard and fast and there were too many of them. I know I should feel embarrassed and ashamed for showing weakness but I didn't care. Crying felt good.

A hand on my back made me jump.

"It's okay Charlotte. It's just me." Dr. O'Malley spoke softly and I relaxed.

His hand stayed on my back as I continued to sob.

I cried into my hands, "Do you know what Jean said to me? That what happened was my fault. That I was already a problem child and that I did this to myself because I didn't tell her. Like she would have believed me in the first place. I'm only seventeen for God's sake." Bitterly sobbing out.

"This is in no way your fault Charlotte." Dr. O'Malley intensely told me, "You are not a problem child."

I lifted my head and met his gaze, "But I am. I should have controlled things better. I should have controlled myself better." Letting Jean's guilt wash over me.

"What do you mean?" Gently questioning.

I paused. MY eyes flickered back to Mr. Clark and he gave me a confused look. My head was screaming at me to keep quiet but my body was tired. My heart was tired. For some reason my gut was telling me to trust Dr. O'Malley.

Turning my body I met his eyes and didn't look away, "What if I told you that John was right. What if I told you that I can speak to the dead." Breathing out waiting for the next moment when my life would be turned upside down.


	4. Convincing Others

That sweet, sincere but utterly stupid lapse of judgement blew up in my face big time.

Dr. O'Malley ratted on me and my ultimately idiotic confession led me straight into my worst fear.

I was given a psychological evaluation to determine whether I was insane or not. Coincidentally Dr. O'Malley lost most of my trust in him after he betrayed and tattled on me and was put on my shit list. Not at position number one but he was now way up there in the top ten but would move to number one if I was committed against my will for having an ability that I never even wanted in the first place.

For four exhausting, nerve-racking hours I was asked question after question by a female psychologist on the psych floor of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

"How were you growing up?"

 _"My life was perfect until my parents died. One day I was happy, then next my life was turned upside down."_

"How long have you been able to do this?"

 _"Since I was ten."_

"Do the ghosts tell you to do bad things?"

 _"No, they only want my help."_

"Have you ever been suicidal?"

 _"I lost my parents at ten and then was bounced around the foster system for the past seven years. You saw the police report. I have been bruised, beaten, abused and ignored by those who were supposed to protect me. What do you think?"_

The whole time I tried to project that I was calm but inside I was screaming.

Screaming in fear. Screaming in anger.

I was afraid that I would be locked up in some padded room. Shut up inside some mental hospital with no chance of ever getting out. No chance of me ever breaking free and getting to live my life, to live my dreams.

I was angry because I was being imprisoned and ostracized over something that I didn't ask for but there was nothing wrong with me. There were thousands of people around the world who could do the same things I could do. I know because I knew a few.

Our community is one that is tight-knit and kept secret for fear of public outcry and mockery. That doesn't mean word doesn't get out to those who try hard enough to find one of us, the reason for that is because they have questions about loved ones and the afterlife.

I help people find peace. What was wrong with that? I don't ask for anything in return. Well…I do ask not to be thought of as crazy.

Somehow by some miracle or maybe it was my universal karma finally evening out in my favor, but the psychologist gave me the stamp of perfectly sane and sent me on my way.

As I walked out of that interrogation room I sent up a silent prayer of gratitude to whoever or whatever was up there for finally cutting me some slack.

My good mood didn't last long as I saw Dr. O'Malley waiting for me to escort me back to my room. Seeing him only reminded me how pissed off I was at him.

 _He isn't even worthy of my heart-stopping glare._

I brushed past him as if I had never even seen him and made my way to the elevator knowing he would be right behind me.

Nothing was said as he stepped into the elevator with me. Nothing was said as we rode back up to my floor.

My eyes flickered to Mr. Clark as he floated next to me.

The doors dinged open and I stepped out not even sending a backwards glance at Dr. O'Malley as I made my way back to my room.

I was almost at my door when I heard him.

"Charlotte."

Stopping I took a deep breath hoping I wouldn't freak out on him. Slowly I turned around meeting his eyes with a hard glare but didn't say anything.

Dr. O'Malley immediately began to fidget under my stare and inside I was smiling wickedly.

"I didn't want to it. You've already been through so much but…but there are rules I have to follow when patients say something like that." He tried to explain to me in a sad attempt to get me to forgive him.

It didn't work.

I stood there just staring at him. Every passing moment that I didn't say anything but just kept burning him alive with my eyes made him he grow more anxious.

After a minute I broke the silence, "Well now at least we know I'm not crazy." My voice was coated in an icy malice. He face contorted in what seemed like pain but I wasn't in a position to care.

Not wanting to look at him very longer I turned my back and made my way to my room.

"Charlie!"

Swinging around I barely had time to see them before they barreled me into a hug.

"Oh my God! Finally we found you! You have no idea how many nurses Ellie had to flirt with to get your room information!" Mo informed me while she and Ellie crushed me to them but I didn't care because in the last two days this was the closest to love and concern I had felt and I drank it up like a dying man needing water.

"Like that's hardly work for her." Joking as I felt them chuckle while I hugged them tightly.

After a few pauses they pulled back and Ellie looked me over, "Oh my God your head!" She gasped when she got down the ankle brace, "And your foot! What the hell have they been doing to you?"

Behind us someone cleared their throat. All three of us turned around to find Dr. O'Malley still in a nervous demeanor.

"Who are you?" Mo and Ellie both asked at the same time.

"I'm Dr. O'Malley I'm Miss Barton's doctor." He informed them as he straightened himself up in an effort to look authoritative.

"What a bang up job you've been doing!" Ellie hissed at him as she pulled me closer to her and Mo.

"I thought you were supposed to be protecting her." Mo gestured to my head and ankle, "What the hell have you people been doing to her?" She questioned in anger.

"We here at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital are doing everything to protect Miss Barton." Dr. O'Malley began to counter but Ellie interrupted him.

"Oh you mean by trying to have her committed?" Her tone was heavy with sarcasm and disgust. I had been able to send Ellie and Mo a quick text before I was whisked away for questioning.

That shut him right up.

I took their hands, "Come on guys let's go in my room."

Once the door shut closed Mo brought Lucy into my eyesight.

"Lucy!" Exclaiming as I reached forward and clutched my guitar case to my chest which produced a laugh from Mo and Ellie.

Ellie shook her head, "I still can't believe you named your guitar."

"Just be grateful that you decided to keep her at our apartment." Mo said as produced my overnight bag.

Setting down Lucy I grabbed the bag I always kept at their place, "Oh bless you guys! I haven't had a shower or a change of clothes since I got here and nobody's brought me anything because the system is in the process of assigning me a new case worker."

Ellie snorted, "Good. That bitch needed replacing."

Mo sat down on my bed and patted the space beside her, "Please start from the beginning sweetie. Those texts were vague at best."

Letting out a sigh I sat down next to Mo as Ellie clambered next to me and I spilled the whole story.

"Well while we aren't ecstatic that you might be taken out of UW and Seattle all together we are happy that you are finally away from John." Ellie spoke when I finished telling them everything.

"But what if I am taken out of Seattle? Then I'll have to leave UW and you guys and the rest of the group…" Trailing off as I bit my lip and tried not to cry.

Ellie immediately pulled me to her and began to pet my hair. I sank into her comforting touch.

"If that happens, God forbid, you'll come back. Once you turn eighteen it won't be a problem and I'm sure the school will still let you keep your scholarship for the spring semester." Mo soothed trying to temper my worries, "And if it is in the spring semester then Ellie and I will just pull out of our housing contract and then we can all find an apartment together." She smiled at me.

I gave her a watery smile right back. These two women took me in from the moment I met them in class last year and they've been the sisters I've never had.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you guys."

They wrapped me into a hug and for the first time in two days I cried out all my pain and worry. Mo and Ellie just held me close and didn't say anything. They didn't to.

A knock at the door interrupted our touching moment.

Dr. O'Malley popped his head into the room, "Hi…I'm sorry but visiting hours are almost up." He sheepishly said.

"Five more minutes gilipollas." Ellie cursed out at him and I had to hide my smile behind my hand. When she cursed at someone in Spanish it meant Ellie was either one-pissed off, two-didn't like that particular person, three-upset, or four-all of the above.

My guess was with the way she was staring at Dr. O'Malley it was four-all of the above. Another guess of mine was that Dr. O'Malley didn't know Spanish because if he did I don't he would have nodded and just shut the door.

Not if knew what Ellie had called him.

Once Dr. O'Malley left I turned to Ellie to give her my patented _'Really?'_ look.

She just shrugged and Mo let out a laugh, "What can I say _chica_ it's my Puerto Rican fire." She smirked and I laughed along with Mo.

Ellie's "Puerto Rican fire" was just her fall back explanation whenever she offended or pissed anyone off.

They both got off my bed and I had to fight the way my chest was clenching when they gathered their things to leave.

God I did not want to be left alone again.

 _Well…not completely alone_. As I eyed Mr. Clark who was now doing a first rate job of sticking to me like gum to a shoe.

"We'll be back tomorrow we promise. We'll even bring the gang with us." Mo smoothed my hair.

"I'd like that." Giving them a small smile.

"Just text us or call if anything else comes up, with the living or the dead." Ellie stressed as they pulled me into another hug.

Pulling away they each gave me a sad look before leaving and shutting the door behind them.

After a few minutes there was another knock at my door and I knew it was Dr. O'Malley but I didn't answer him because I didn't feel like it and because I was still pissed at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

I didn't turn to look at him, I just kept staring out the window.

"It was nice of your friends to stop by." He tried again.

 _Nope. Not happening buddy._

My lips stayed closed.

I could hear him moving further into the room and I rolled my eyes.

"You play the guitar?"

Turning around I saw him holding my guitar case in his hands.

Getting up I hobbled over to him in rage, "Don't touch Lucy." Yanking the case out of his grip and gently set it down by my bed.

"I'm sorry." Dr. O'Malley said stumbling over his words at my outburst.

"I did not give you any permission to touch my things just like I did not give you any permission to order that psych evaluation on me." Hissing at him.

"It was my duty to order that evaluation Charlotte. When someone says they think they can see dead people it-"

"I can see dead people." Cutting him off, "There is no I think. I _can_ see dead people."

He paused. I knew he was trying to figure out his words.

"I know you believe that you think you can." Dr. O'Malley said very carefully like he thought I was going to pull a freak out.

A snort was my response and I shook my head "Typical."

He was about to speak again but I cut him off again "Look I don't care what you think because I already got my stamp of perfectly sane. So think what you want because I don't give a crap but just so you know I do other things besides talk to the dead." Heatedly explaining to him.

 _Why was I trying so hard to convince him that I could do what I did? It is not like his opinion mattered to me._

Dr. O'Malley put down my file and sat down in the chair near my bed, "Alright what else can you do?"

My eyes cut to his in a harsh glare "This is a cruel joke you are playing." Fuming at his brazen attitude.

"I am not playing a joke. I genuinely want to know the full extent of your abilities." He calmly told me.

He was probably just trying to keep the peace. Not create anymore waves because he must have known how mad at him I was.

 _He couldn't actually be genuine in his inquiry. It must be a way placate me._

 _Still…It could be fun to freak him out._

"Give me your hand." Scooting closer to him in his chair.

His face has three different emotions pass over it at the same time.

"I am not going to hurt you I just need your hand. Do you trust me?" Raising my eyebrows at him.

Slowly he lifted his hand and I met him halfway clasping his hand in mine.

 _His hand feels warm and soft._

That was the only thing I could think before my eyes fluttered shut at the memories.

Another doctor was standing in front of Dr. O'Malley.

 _We wanted to tell you first George so you could tell your father. Your father has esophageal cancer and it has spread to his stomach. Are plan is to cut out as much of the cancer as we can before we start chemotherapy, we are very sorry Dr. O'Malley._

The next memory flashed quickly.

Dr. O'Malley was holding his father's hand as he was being led into surgery.

 _You're going to be okay Dad._

His words were soft and genuine.

His father gripped Dr. O'Malley's hand back.

 _Take care of your mother and your brothers Georgie._

That memory faded only to be replaced by another.

Dr. O'Malley was sitting with his father in a hospital room. He held up a container and was rubbing his father's back as he vomited.

 _It's just the chemo. It will make you weaker before you start to feel okay. You got through the surgery and you'll get through this dad._

That memory stopped and I quickly let go of Dr. O'Malley's hand before I could see anymore. I scooted farther onto the bed to put some distant between us.

"I'm sorry." Panting out as I tried to gain control, "I'm sorry. I saw more than I meant to." My cheeks felt wet.

 _Stop crying!_

Dr. O'Malley rose from his seat in alarm at my present state. He was reaching out to touch me but I shook my head.

"No don't touch me. No I don't want to see anymore. I already saw more than I meant to. I only wanted to prove a point." My voice faltered as I reached up to roughly wipe the tears from my face.

"What did you see?" He asked fearfully.

"Your father. His cancer. You having to tell him. His surgery, before he went in he called you Georgie. He made you promise to take care of your mother and brothers. I saw the chemo starting to take its toll on him." Hiccuping in emotion.

Dr. O'Malley immediately paled at my words.

"It is part of what I can do. Through some form of physical contact if I am trying hard enough and the person I am touching is thinking clearly enough the memory flashes into my head like pictures on a slideshow. It doesn't always happen but I was trying really hard to make a connection and your memories about your father were quite strong." Rambling to him. Well more like rambling at him because his face was still pale and he had not said anything yet.

Not only was I super nervous but I also felt extremely bad.

Dr. O'Malley stared off into space.

I yanked my sleeves down to my fingertips.

"I really am sorry. I did not mean to see something so private and personal." My voice shook with guilt.

"You couldn't possibly know any of that…unless…" He trailed off and set his eyes on me.

"Unless I can do the things that I say I can." Whispering.

My heart was beating so fast in my chest I did not know how it had not popped out of my chest by now.

We sat in silence for a long time. Well I am sure it wasn't a _long_ time but it sure felt like it to me.

"I believe you."

My eyes snapped to meet his. I was scanning for any sign of a lie. Any sign of disbelief and apprehension.

But I didn't find any. All I saw was acceptance and a sense of calm.

 _He genuinely believed me._

That realization for some reason took the breath out of me.

Without even a single rational thought swimming through my brain I scooted back over to him, reached up and wrapped my arms around his body.

His body jerked in surprise and for a few long pauses I could feel his hands hover above my body. Slowly, and finally he reached down and returned my hug.

"Thank you." Whispering to him.

* * *

After about forty-five minutes of me trying to explain my supernatural abilities to Dr. O'Malley his beeper went off and he had to leave because there was an emergency in the E.R.

When he left I started pacing, well as best as I could pace in my ankle brace.

"What are you thinking about?" Mr. Clark asked from his perch in his seat by the window.

Checking my phone I looked at the time.

 _8:27 at night. Not too late I suppose._

"Mr. Clark can I ask a favor of you?" Questioning him.

He nodded. "If you help me crossover you can ask me anything."

I rattled off my favor and by the time I put my shoes…well one shoe for my perfectly good foot and a sock for my brace, God how long was I supposed to have this stupid thing on for again? Mr. Clark had my information.

 _Time to play Nancy Drew._

Opening my door I looked around for anyone who might stop me if they saw me. When I was in the clear I slowly and calmly made my way to the elevators.

When I was inside I pressed the buttons and went two floors above mine.

The doors opened and I followed the instructions on the walls to the right room.

"You're sure this is the right room?" Whispering to Mr. Clark as I just before the opening of the room.

"Yes, he's in there." Was his reply.

Raising my hand I knocked on the door-frame. The man in the hospital bed looked away from the television.

He had kind eyes just like his son.

"Hello can I help you?" He asked me with a warm smile which was identical to his son's as well.

Smiling back at him I asked, "Hello, are you Mr. O'Malley?"


	5. Meeting the Parents

Mr. O'Malley nodded, "Yes I am Harold O'Malley. Who are you miss?" His tone was not harsh or inquisitive just curious.

Stepping into his room I walked towards him and extended my hand "Charlotte Barton, I am a patient of your sons."

He took my hand and shook it "Oh Georgie is your doctor?" Nodding I had to hide my smile at the adorable nickname for Dr. O'Malley.

"Yes sir he is. He mentioned your condition." Telling him.

 _Not technically a lie?_

Mr. O'Malley was surprised.

"I just wanted to pay a visit and see how you were doing." Shyly speaking.

The smile that spread on Mr. O'Malley's face filled my heart and he gestured for me to take a seat "Well I wasn't entirely surprised to find out that I had something. I don't take good care of myself even though Louise, my wife has always pushed me to try…"

Over the next half hour Mr. O'Malley told me his whole cancer story. My heart ached for him and his family especially since I had seen it second-hand from Dr. O'Malley.

"Thankfully today has been pretty quiet so I sent Louise home she needed rest and if anything happened I would be okay. Everybody here treats me real well because I'm Georgie's father."

"Your son is a good man. You raised him well." Telling him from my spot in my chair, "Even though there is so much trouble behind the situation your son saved my life."

Mr. O'Malley grinned at this sons praise "He's a good boy my Georgie. An excellent doctor with a kind heart."

I gave him a small smile, "That he is."

"May I ask what brought you to the hospital?" He asked as he struggled to reach his glass of water. Rising out of my chair I picked up the cup and held it to him as he expressed his thanks.

"Well…it is very complicated. But the super short version is that I came in for a hurt ankle." Gesturing to my brace, "And your son was able to find out something that I was never able to tell any adult of authority."

"What was that?" He asked me as he finished drinking and I put the cup back down.

"That I was being abused by my foster father for the two and a half years that I had been in his care." Pausing because I hoped I would not see any pity on Mr. O'Malley's face and when I saw nothing but concern I continued, "No one would have believed me not even my case worker which is why I never told anyone."

"Except your son didn't even have to hear me say it. He could tell by my body language when John, my foster father, came to the hospital. Right away he knew something was off and he said I needed to be x-rayed for my ankle but I knew what he was doing."

"And what was he doing?" Mr. O'Malley asked in fascination. He was completely enthralled at my story.

"He knew that if I was x-rayed the films would be able to show years of the extensive abuse I had been subjected to. In a way your son was able to give me a voice when I thought I didn't need one and now because of those x-rays no one can say I am lying. Even though I still have no idea what will happen with me and my school, but I do know that John is in jail right now because of Dr. O'Malley." Smiling at him.

Mr. O'Malley's face held such pride for his son in a way it made me jealous because I hadn't had anyone to look like that for me since I was ten.

"Dad?" A voice squeaked behind us.

We both turned around and saw a bewildered Dr. O'Malley standing in the doorway.

"Miss Barton?" Dr. O'Malley's voice rose higher.

"Hello Dr. O'Malley." Smiling at his awkwardness.

"Georgie!" His father exclaimed when he saw his son "Good to see you! Your patient Miss Barton stopped by to see how I was doing. I didn't know you talked about me so much."

"I well…um." Dr. O'Malley paled and stammered. No doubt remembering that he hadn't actually told me anything. Rather that I saw everything.

"It's getting late and you need your rest sir." Telling Mr. O'Malley as I rose up out of my seat, "It was a pleasure to meet you sir I hope we can talk again soon." Squeezing his arm.

"The pleasure was all mine dear. I'm so glad that you're out of that horrible situation and you're safe. Come by tomorrow my wife would love to meet you." He laughed and somewhere behind me I could feel Dr. O'Malley having an internal breakdown.

"It's a date." Smiling at him, "Have a good night Mr. O'Malley." Joining Dr. O'Malley in the doorway.

"I'll give you a minute." Whispering to Dr. O'Malley as I stepped outside where Mr. Clark was waiting.

"Tomorrow I would like to show you something." He told me as he hovered beside me.

"Okay no problem." Thinking I would do anything if it would get him to cross over.

* * *

True to my word the next morning woke up, ate breakfast and promised Mr. Clark I would go wherever he needed to show me as long as I visited Mr. O'Malley first. I waited until Dr. O'Malley had done his morning check-up on me before heading over to see Mr. O'Malley with a little surprise.

This time a woman, who I could only assume could be his wife, was with him.

I knocked on the doorway "Hello? Is it okay to come in? I don't want to disturb you Mr. O'Malley." When Mr. O'Malley saw me his face lit up and inside I was a little girl again wanting to be loved by someone.

"Miss Barton I'm so glad you came by, but please just call me Harold!" He gestured to the woman standing beside him "This is my wife Louise, Louise this is Miss Barton the woman I was telling you about."

"Hello it's nice to meet you Mrs. O'Malley." Stepping forward I extended my hand but she met me with a rib crushing hug.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you!" She gushed. "Harold has been telling me all about you!" She released me and my chest expanded back to its normal size.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mrs. O'Malley." I smiled at her.

She waved her hand "Oh please call me Louise everyone does." Smiling I nodded my head "May I take a seat? I have a surprise I wanted to share with you."

Louise and Harold eagerly smiled and motioned for me to sit down. When I sat down I put down my guitar case and popped open the cover and pulled Lucy out.

"I thought I could treat you to a song. I think I sound pretty decent." Chuckling to them.

"Oh yes Georgie said you were going to school for music." Harold spoke as Louise took a seat at the end of his bed.

I flustered at his confession.

 _Dr. O'Malley talked about me to his parents?_ _Why?_

"Really?" Louise seemed surprised but it was a reaction I was used to, "But you seem so young dear. How old are you?"

Grinning "I get that a lot. I will be eighteen in four weeks. I just started my sophomore year at the University of Washington. I'm double majoring in contemporary dance and vocal performance." The shock on their faces made me want to giggle in a good way.

"You certainly must be very talented Ms. Barton!" Louise exclaimed and my cheeks blushed pink.

"Please you can call me Charlotte or Charlie. Anyway I thought I would come by and play something for you." Telling them as I tuned up Lucy.

"That would be wonderful wouldn't it Harold!" Louise smiled and Harold joined her.

I let out a little laugh as I let my fingers automatically move over the strings to play random notes "Okay well, here goes. I hope you guys like Taylor Swift." Smiling to them as I began to play "Everything Has Changed."

Music is a powerful thing. It can transport you to a different space to where it is just you and the music. The rhythm, the lyrics, the beat. Everything was like a living, breathing person all coming together to create something wonderful, something magical.

Whenever I played I always got lost in the music. I know it was really cliché sounding but that is what happened. Music has saved my life in so many ways, plain and simple.

As I played the last note loud clapping filled the room. When I glanced up so many people were in the room now that weren't there before. I got so lost in the music, cliché I know, that I didn't even notice and now I was blushing six shades of red.

"Thank you everyone." Speaking softly to the twelve people in the room and standing in the open doorway. Everyone smiled and gave a few more claps before starting to disperse.

"Charlotte that was beautiful." Louise gushed as I put Lucy away.

"Thank you Louise." Smiling at her still feeling the blush on my face as she and Harold both beamed at me.

"She's right." A voice spoke. Turning my head I saw Dr. O'Malley standing in the doorway.

"You heard that…me sing?" Startled that he was even here. I did not see him a minute ago.

"Yes I was way in the back, standing room only." He joked.

Suddenly I felt really embarrassed that he heard me sing. It made me want to crawl up into a ball and wait till the embarrassment passed. Why did I feel this way?

I mean it was just Dr. O'Malley…right?

"Well thank you." Telling him as I pulled down my sleeves in my moment of anxious panic.

"Charlotte you truly have a gift." Harold told me with such sincerity that my hands stilled. For a brief moment all I could think of was my parents.

I missed them. I missed someone telling me that I was special. I missed feeling loved by a parent. What Harold said could have been said by own father, hell dad used to tell me all the time that my singing was a gift.

I missed my daddy. I missed my mommy. And I hated myself for feeling weak at how Harold's loving praise was affecting me, because it was just a reminder of what I did not have anymore.

"Thank you sir." Replying quietly as I picked up my guitar case.

"Is everything alright Ms. Barton?" Dr. O'Malley immediately picked up on my mood change and I kind of hated him for it.

"I am fine." Doing my best to make eye contact with all of them "I'm just a little tired I think I am going to go rest for a bit before Ellie and Mo stop by." Moving before he could say anything.

Stepping up to Louse I gave her a hug, "Louise it was a pleasure meeting you."

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well." She squeezed back before letting me go.

Walking over to the bed I hugged Harold as best I could without bursting into tears "Thank you for letting me stop by again Harold."

"Thank you for stopping by and playing for us dear." He pulled back and stared at me "Don't be a stranger now." Giving me a gentle smile.

I did not think I would be able to speak so I put on my best "everything is fine smile" that I perfected after years in the foster system, and nodded at him.

Retreating to the door Dr. O'Malley stopped me and I had to keep myself from sighing.

"Do you want me to walk you back?"

The fake smile was still on my face but I widened it for effect "No I am okay. You should spend some time with your parents." I gave them all a quick wave and fled before he could ask me anymore questions.

* * *

"What do you think you are going to do?" Mr. Clark asked me.

The both of us had been pondering our current situation for a while now. We had some time to kill before Mo and Ellie arrived with the crew to see me. I promised him after they left I would let him show me whatever he wanted to show me.

Right now we were trying to decide on how broach the subject of "hey a dead guy is haunting you, do you have 30 minutes to sit down and talk to me about him so that he can move on?" to Dr. Shepherd.

"I don't know? Telling someone a spirit needs to communicate with them for unfinished business is always different every time. It depends on the people involved and the situation. In your case I think it might be a bit of a difficult because of…everything." Drawing out glancing at him.

"What do you mean everything?" Questioning me.

"Well" I rolled over on the bed and propped my head on my arms "You came into the hospital to specifically shoot and kill him because you blamed him for your wife's death. So you came into his hospital, shot him and murdered eleven other innocent people before killing yourself because you believed you had killed him."

"I don't think he would be the most willing to talk to you, even if he did believe in what I do and that spirits exist." Raising my eyebrows at him.

Mr. Clark gave a long pause before answering "Okay I see your point." To which I answered with an eye roll.

"How did you catch on to that so quickly?" Gasping in mock shock.

Now he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Sorry I don't mean to joke Mr. Clark but this isn't going to be easy considering the situation."

"Well maybe you can ask Dr. O'Malley for help?"

Our back and forth eyebrow game was quickly tiring me out "I don't know about that. It isn't his situation to deal with, it's mine, ours I mean." Pausing he looked dismayed at my answer "But maybe I can ask him about what happened that day. Help me to get a new perspective on the whole thing."

A few beats of silenced ticked on and Mr. Clark still looked down "Mr. Clark we will figure this out. I promised I would help you cross over and I will. I always keep my promise, trust me I have been doing this a long time. You will see your wife again." Giving him a small smile.

Mr. Clark gave me a small smile back "Thank you, and I do trust you."

"Good because I'm all you got." Laughing out and it made me happy that he laughed with me.

Just then Dr. O'Malley opened the door and caught me mid laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked in confusion.

My lips immediately shut and sealed tight. I know he knew about my abilities and I know he was okay with it...

 _Or at least I think he was okay with it?_

When I didn't answer he turned around the room and when he was done he studied my face and it made me want to disappear.

"Is there someone else here?" He slowly said and gestured around the room, "You know…here?"

My lips were still sealed tight but I nodded my head. It was pointless to lie to him anyway.

"Oh…okay." Dr. O'Malley stammered nervous. He kept looking over his shoulder even though Mr. Clark was standing beside me.

"Are you going to tell him I am not behind him?" Mr. Clark.

Smothering a smile I just shook my head, "Dr. O'Malley did you need something?"

That snapped him out of his stupor and a look of realization came to his eyes "Yes you have quite a few visitors."

My lips spread into a wide smile "Please show them in!" Bouncing off the bed. He chuckled at my actions.

Suddenly the room was filled with all of my friends with UW. Mo and Ellie rushed to me and brought me into a hug and soon everyone joined in. I had meet all of them through my classes and Mo and Ellie and I loved these people.

"Hey guys." Pulling back to see everyone "God it's so good to see you all." A few tears escaped my eyes as I quickly tried to wipe them away.

"Charlie what in the world have you gotten yourself into?" Sam ruffled my hair.

"Oh you know you me. I can't stand a dull moment." Joking as I leaned into him as the others gave a laugh.

"I trust Ellie and Mo filled you in on what happened?" Asking all of them.

Grim nods and forlorn faces were my reply and it made me feel worse. I hated that other people knew my dirty secrets.

Mo and Ellie could sense my distress because they quickly changed the attention from me to them "Who feels like singing?" They asked everyone.

Smiling I nodded my head along with the others "Okay everyone get comfortable."

"Dr. O'Malley!" Noticing he was still in the room. An idea popped into my head.

"Yes?"

"Do you know of anyone who would like an impromptu concert?" Smiling at him.

And that's how 30 minutes later we were all moved to a larger waiting room surrounded by a mix of 40 people from patients, to nurses, to doctors. I noticed Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Hunt and gave them a small wave.

Sitting in a chair huddled with the crew we were trying to decide on what to sing. We had been recently working on the Hamilton soundtrack.

"We should do a duo, a group, and a solo." Suggesting as I caught sight of Louise rolling Harold into the room as Dr. O'Malley maneuvered them into the front row. They saw me and smiled which I returned before returning to the crew.

"Oh can I do Burn?" Mo asked me.

"I love that!" Telling her as the rest of us murdered in agreement "Oh and Cabinet Battle #1. I'll be Hamilton, Ed you can be Jefferson, and Sam and be Washington. I suggest we do Cabinet Battle first, then Mo's Burn and for the last one we could do Alexander Hamilton as the closing. We have been practicing that a lot, we could just do it with the parts we have been using."

"This is why you need to always be in charge." Sam laughed, "It just makes things so much easier." They all joined in even though he earned an eye roll from me.

"Alright everyone." Ellie clapped her hands to get everybody's attention "Thank you all so much for coming to this little impromptu concert. If you like what you hear here today the University of Washington does weekly show performances of dancing and singing as part of the class requirements so come and check us out sometime!"

She turned to all of us and we nodded that we were ready "Without further ado we will start with Cabinet Battle #1!"

* * *

George rounded the corner into the hallway. He was doing a check up on Charlotte before he headed home for the night and to tell her again how much people enjoyed their spontaneous concert earlier.

She was…something else indeed.

If he was being honest with himself he found himself feeling sorry for her at first because of her situation with that monster John. Then he thought she was insane because she told him she could talk to dead people.

But after what she told him about his father he was stumped. Now he didn't know what to think of her except that she wasn't crazy and she could do…things he never thought possible.

If he was being honest with himself he found himself thinking of Charlotte more than a doctor should be thinking of his patient, but he knew when to draw the line. He didn't want nor need any more complications in his life.

He walked into her room only to find it empty. His eyebrows scrunched together. Maybe she had gone for a walk? Or maybe back to visit his father?

George didn't know how to feel about his parents and her interacting either. He didn't need them becoming close to her too.

He heard a ringtone go off. If he could remember anything about today's pop hits he was certain it was another Taylor Swift song. Charlotte must really like her.

Her phone was lying on her bed. George picked it up. He wouldn't have answered it but he had noticed several missed calls from the same number.

"Hello?" He answered in slight trepidation "Charlotte Barton's phone, Dr. George O'Malley speaking."

He listened to the frantic voice on the other line.

"Oh god." George paled before running out of the room clutching the phone to his ear.

He needed to find Hunt.


	6. Another Close Call

"Mr. Clark are you sure we won't get caught?" Glancing over my shoulder asking for the fifth time as we descended into an area of the hospital I really shouldn't have been in.

The surgical floor of the hospital.

How in the world was I going to explain myself to someone what I was doing roaming around the operating floor this late in the evening if I got caught.

"We will be okay. Trust me, I checked before we left and as we were making our way here." He told me.

"Easy for you to say. You won't be the one getting yelled at." Muttering to him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his lips twitch into a smile.

"All of the rooms are empty except for one and by the time we get to the O.R. room I want to show you they should be done. I will alert you if anyone is coming into the room."

"Why are you taking me to an O.R. room?" Asking him.

"Because there is something I need to remember. Something that has been nagging at me since I died. Something happened I left, after I thought Shepherd had died. I know I was responsible for it but I…I don't know what it was."

"I just need to see what it was and show you."

"Do you know anything about what it was? Who it involves?" Trying to help him to connect the pieces.

"I think it has something to do with Dr. Shepherd's wife but again I won't know until we see it."

"Well are we almost there? It's really creepy stalking around here at night it's like-"I was cut off by someone slamming my body up against theirs. My instinct was to start thrashing but I immediately stilled. I knew this body but it wasn't supposed to be possible.

"John?" Breathing out as I felt something cold against my throat.

"Don't move he has a knife." Mr. Clark told me.

"Why aren't you in jail?" Shaking out.

 _Stop! Stop Shaking!_

"The lord's work will not be stopped. Not when there is evil that needs to be defeated." He breathed into my ear.

Gulping down my nerves I stared straight ahead at Mr. Clark not knowing what to do, but just silently pleading for his help, any help.

"Who were you talking to?" John asked me.

"I don't know what you're ta-"I was cut off by the metal digging into my skin making me wince slightly.

"Don't lie to me!" He hissed "I heard you talking to someone!" John dug the metal further into my throat "Was it one of your demon spirits?"

Tears slipped down my cheeks and I hated myself for showing weakness but I couldn't help it. Nodding my head I murmured in agreement, afraid to speak.

"They just finished surgery. They are coming out. Just hold on people are coming." Mr. Clark stood in front of me trying to keep me calm.

"Answer me!" He yelled into my ear.

Just then I thanked whatever or whoever was up there because I saw Dr. Shepherd come around the corner with another doctor next to him.

"Dr. Shepherd!" Crying out to him. He and the other doctor stopped dead in their tracks at seeing John holding me at knifepoint.

"Ms. Barton!" His eyes widened as he took in the situation. John tightened his hold on me.

Quickly Dr. Shepherd turned back to the female doctor and whispered something to her.

"He is telling Dr. Bailey to call security." Mr. Clark told me as I watched Dr. Shepherd step in front of the woman, who I now knew was Dr. Bailey, and slowly come towards us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her pull out her phone.

"Mr. Bolton was it? You're Charlotte's foster father?" Dr. Shepherd calmly asked him as he made his way step by step towards us.

"Yes and you cannot keep her from me. I was sent to do God's work and the evil that is within her is greater than anything I have ever seen." John hissed at him as he began dragging me backwards.

All I could feel was the sharp blade against my throat.

 _Don't panic._

"No one is trying to take her from you Mr. Bolton. We want to help Ms. Barton just as much as you do." He replied.

"You can't help her!" John yelled out "Only I can help her! You have no idea how much the devil has infected her."

"Security is on its way." Mr. Clark had come to stand beside me "They should be here in three minutes."

"Here comes Dr. O'Malley and Dr. Hunt." Mr. Clark told me and I could hear people behind me.

"Hunt! O'Malley stay back!" Dr. Shepherd shouted at them "Mr. Bolton please just let Ms. Barton go and we can all help her." He tried to reason with him but I didn't think it would work.

"Only I can help her! Only I can purge the evil!" John screamed at him "Tell them!" He commanded me "Tell them what you can do!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." My lips quivered but I tried to be brave.

"You were talking to someone earlier before I got here! Who was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Repeating to John.

"Mr. Bolton please don't make this worse just let Charlotte go and we can work something out." Dr. O'Malley thought he would try a new tactic.

Too bad John was unfortunately too smart for that.

The knife pricked my throat so hard that it made me flinch.

"Tell them all right now who you were talking to. Tell them all how you can speak to the devil." He dug the knife in deeper that I yelped out "You speak to the dead and I want you to tell them all how you deceive them."

"Speak the truth!" John screamed at me "Speak God's truth!"

"Just tell him!" Mr. Clark implored me.

"No." Whimpering out. My secrets were mine to keep.

"I will spill your blood right here, right now!" The knife stabbed into my flesh. Something wet trickled down my throat. I could only assume it was blood.

"Speak the truth!" He started to drag the blade across my throat "Who were you talking to?"

"Charlotte security is still over a minute away! You need to tell him or he will cut your throat!"

"Okay! Okay! He's right!" Screeching out to everyone.

"Who were you speaking to?" John asked me again. He stilled the knife.

"There is a spirit haunting Dr. Shepherd." Letting the truth fall from my lips watching his face react with surprise and confusion as to why I said his name but I prayed to God they all thought I was just humoring John to save myself.

"The spirit blames the doctor for the death of a loved one. The spirit wants revenge, well they wanted revenge but now they just want to move on." Speaking out trying to give as vague as details as possible. This was not how I wanted to tell Dr. Shepherd about Mr. Clark.

I never took my eyes off of Dr. Shepherd I expected him to look so confused but in his eyes…

I could feel him to tell me to keep going. To play along to keep myself safe.

More tears spilled down my face as I began crying from panic. I felt I had no control on anything anymore.

"John is right I'm evil! The devil is inside me and he has been the only one brave enough to face me. I have fooled all of you." Crying out, my body shaking in fear.

God I hated myself.

 _Just keep doing this. You will be okay if you play along._

I had been telling myself that for a long time. Yet it caused more tears to fall down my face.

"Security is here. You're doing great Charlotte." Mr. Clark's words soothed me as I heard the pounding of footsteps behind me.

"John I don't want to run anymore. I'm so tired, so tired of the demons inside me." Imploring him "Please I need your help. I don't want to live like this anymore." Crying harder and gripping his arm "Help God cleanse my soul."

By some miracle I felt his body give a little slack. Taking a risk I painstakingly turned around to face him. Slowly and for a fleeting moment I connected my eyes with Dr. O'Malley's.

 _Trust me please._

Turning my body I was half facing John. His knife was still holding steady against my throat but I steeled myself to be brave.

"Luke 17:3 'So watch yourselves take heed to yourselves: if thy brother sin, rebuke him; and if he repent, forgive him.' Please let me repent John. I pray that you can save my soul. I'm sorry for what I have done, for the devil, has done to slander your good name."

Casting my eyes around the room I addressed the crowd "I've been lying this whole time. I have deceived all of you. Please I have to repent to save my soul. John is good, I am the evil in his life."

My face turned to John. I just needed to rip to slacken just a little bit more then I could try and get away "Please John, father, let me kneel at your feet and beg for the forgiveness I do not deserve of you or our Lord but desperately want."

The silence ticked by.

 _Please God you owe me big._

"'If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness.' John 1:9." John finally spoke and I let out a small sob as I felt him loosen his grip around my throat.

"Charlotte Dr. Hunt sees his slack is ready to tackle him. Duck and move out of the way now!" Mr. Clark shouted at me.

Following his orders I ducked down and leapt to the left and I felt a whoosh of air behind me. I rolled off to the side and hit the wall hard. Scrambling into an upright position I backed myself against the wall and clutched my throat as I saw Dr. Hunt pin down John for the second time. The knife clattered to the ground and rolled to the other end of the hall.

Everything became fuzzy. All I could hear was the buzzing in my ears as I breathed hard in and out. I couldn't breathe.

My vision went cloudy for a few seconds before Dr. O'Malley's face appeared right in front of me.

"Breathe! I can't breathe!" Sobbing to him "Why can't I breathe?" I let go of my neck and small smears of blood trailed on my fingertips. This caused my hands to shake and my breathing to quicken even more as I struggled to get air into my lungs.

"Charlotte you're having a panic attack. I need you to calm down and focus." Dr. O'Malley tried to soothe me.

Dr. Shepherd appeared beside him and I grabbed his hand "I'm sorry." Sobbing out "I'm so sorry." Not really sure what I was apologizing for.

He squeezed back "It's okay. You have nothing to apologize for." His face sincere and caring.

"I will get you!" My head snapped up to John being dragged out once again, by security, "God will prevail!" That was the last thing I could hear clearly as he was dragged down the hallway.

Covering my face with my hands I began to sob even harder. My body jerked as I felt someone wrap their arms around me but then I calmed down because I knew it was Dr. O'Malley.

It was odd that in such a short time I could tell when he was near me. I could tell it was him holding me even though I didn't even look up.

"It's okay I've got you. You're safe. You're safe." He nestled me into his arms and I made myself as small as possible to fit as I continued to have my hysterics.

"I've got you."

* * *

In the end they had to give me a mild sedative so I could get to sleep. I slept the whole night, with no dreams, no nothing but I was still so tired.

And depressed. And afraid.

I didn't want to get out of bed. Now I was actively paranoid that something else, someone was coming to get me again.

Dr. O'Malley explained to me his events of last night before I drifted off into my dreamless sleep.

Apparently the police department had tried contacting several times to tell me that John had escaped and he was scene entering the hospital.

I was away from my phone exploring with Mr. Clark when they tried calling me. When Dr. O'Malley came in to say goodnight my phone began ringing and saw I had all these missed calls from the same number. He picked up and the sergeant explained to him what had happened. He rushed to find Dr. Hunt and they went through the security cameras to see John following me to the O.R. floor. They rushed with security and found me how Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Bailey first found me in my standoff with John.

John had been transferred to the Settle prison in light of the circumstances. He would stay there until his trial. Though the police assured me he didn't have a case. Not with what happened last night, my evidence and the new evidence they were unearthing from other foster kids he housed in the past.

They would let me know when the trial was and if I needed to testify. I prayed to God I wouldn't need to. I wanted to be done with this forever and never look back.

John was now miles away from me in a state prison with but I didn't feel any better.

 _If he could get out once he could do it again if he wanted me that badly._

And I was worried that he did want me that badly.

Hence why I didn't even leave my room the whole morning. Mostly I just slept. Partly from still feeling so tired and from my depression.

Whenever Dr. O'Malley came by I was running on auto pilot. My answers were short and to the point. I barely had any emotion in me. I had hoped he would let me have this and just let me wallow.

But I was wrong.

At 12:30 he came back into my room.

"Come on you didn't eat breakfast so you need to eat something. You are coming with me and you will be eating with me and my friends in the cafeteria." He said with confidence.

I just looked at him like I was crazy.

"Be stared at like a sideshow attraction? No thanks." Answering him.

Hospitals were just like high schools, gossip everywhere.

By now everyone knew the entire story of what my life was like and I did not want to be gawked at. Or worse taken pity on by Dr. O'Malley and his friends. That just made me feel pathetic.

"They're not going to stare at you." He replied. To which I just raised my eyebrows at him.

 _Really?_

"Okay they will stare a little." Confessing "But they are good people and you need to eat and you can't be cooped up in here all day. You're stronger than this."

"He's right you know." Mr. Clark said from his spot in the chair. He had stayed by my side since last nights event. He remained at my bedside like a unearthly guardian.

Strangely it was comforting to know he was watching over me.

Turning I scowled at him "Whose side are you on?"

Dr. O'Malley moved his head to the empty chair and back to me "Is this the same person from yesterday?"

Nodding I dropped my gaze onto my blanket.

"What are they saying?" Dr. O'Malley quietly asked me.

"That you're right." Mumbling out as I picked at the fabric.

After a minute I replied "Fine I'll go to lunch with you and your friends but-" Looking at him "If they ask me about…you know-" Gesturing around me "I'm not going to lie. I'm tired of lying."

I could tell he was conflicted because he knew people would ask things about me and my ability but he nodded.

This was going to be an interesting lunch.


	7. What An Awkward Lunch

Slowly I walked by Dr. O'Malley's side as we made our way into the cafeteria. Not to sound too dramatic but I felt like a lamb being led to the slaughter.

 _Okay maybe just a little dramatic._

Dr. O'Malley first directed me to the lunch line where I selected a burger and fries and he got a sensible salad and sandwich. So much for me being the healthy dancer one.

We got to the check out and when I tried to pay for my food Dr. O'Malley told me to put my money away.

"It's my treat." He smiled.

 _Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush._

Even if I did blush maybe he would think the rosiness of my cheeks were due to me being out and about?

 _You are so lame Charlie._

I picked up my tray and followed him to a table full of people. Inside I was shrinking into a little ball.

Everyone stopped talking as we stood in front of the table. Great. This was already going well.

"Everyone this is Charlotte Barton." Dr. O'Malley introduced me but I quickly interjected "You can just call me Charlie." Quietly saying as I sat down next to Dr. O'Malley.

As we sat down he began introducing me to everyone; Dr. Karev, Dr. Yang, Dr. Avery, Dr. Kepner and one of the Dr. Grey's. The woman I was introduced to was Lexie Grey, Meredith's sister.

"I remember you, briefly I mean." Looking at Lexie "The day John was arrested he barged into the exam room and you came in saying you had tried stopping him. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself but things got a little crazy after that…" Trailing off.

Silence. Bad sign.

"I remember Lexie Grey, she was one of my wife's doctors. I tried shooting her too." Mr. Clark said so-matter-of-factly from his place beside me that my eyes widened as I whipped my head to stare at him.

He turned his head to me "I didn't though. I wanted to but I didn't get the chance. A SWAT team member shot me in the shoulder before I could."

His voice dropped into a low tone it was difficult for me to hear him clearly but I still did "I would have shot her." Mr. Clark sounded so lost.

My mouth gaped open and I blinked trying to process this bombshell.

That was the thing about the dead. They didn't tend to have any filters.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump and my attention turned back to the living.

"Ms. Barton are you alright?" Dr. O'Malley asked me concerned. I think he was starting to catch on to when my attention was caught on something people couldn't normally see.

Turning back to the table everyone was staring at me and it made me want to run back to my room.

"Sorry." Apologizing to them. Briefly I caught Lexie's eye before I fixed my gaze on my food "I thought I heard something."

Someone snorted. My head snapped up.

Lexie had smacked Dr. Karev "Alex don't be an ass. You promised you'd behave." She hissed at him. My stomach curled.

"Now I did shoot him. He was in the elevator. I left him for dead." Mr. Clark spoke again so calmly that it made me feel sick.

I brought my hands up to my face and tried to breathe.

"Anybody else?" Biting out at him. I did not need a new play by play of that horrible day.

The table became tense. Glancing up everyone averted my gaze. Why were they not looking at me now?

Then it donned on me. They thought I had been talking to them. Addressing them after Dr. Karev's juvenile snicker at me.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, it's been a rough few days." Apologizing to everyone "I'm always used to being in control I always had to be because no one was going to look after me. These last few days have thrown me off."

"You don't have to apologize for anything." Dr. Kepner told me in sincerity "Some of us should learn to be a little more polite." Speaking to Alex who just rolled his eyes at her.

Taking a deep breathe I spoke "Look I have spent a lot of time hiding my various skeletons in my closet and I'm tired of hiding them. I'm tired of lying and having to lie for other people." Pausing I thought of not only the last two years with John but the whole time I was misused or abused in the system.

My hands clenched. I was angry.

I was only a child. I shouldn't have had to protect adults. They should have protected me.

Dr. O'Malley cleared his throat and my rage subsided.

"I know word has gotten around about me. What I am trying to say is…if there is a question just ask it and I will try to answer as best as I can. Don't worry I won't bite and I have been given the stamp of perfectly sane." Lightly joking glancing over at Dr. O'Malley.

Saying my piece I began to eat while the others stayed silent. I knew they were silently conversing with themselves trying to figure me out. The big question was if they really believed I could do what was being said about me, and if not just how crazy was I?

Dr. Avery was the first to break the quiet "So…you see dead people?"

"Yes but no, I'm not Bruce Willis and this isn't the Sixth Sense. This is real life and what I do hundreds of thousands can do. We are all different though. Some of us can do things others can't and vice versa. We have tight-knit community, it's like a family and we do what we can to help each other." Munching on a french fry.

"I have seen people do extraordinary things. I am a lowly apprentice of sorts compared to their master work. One woman, who I love very much like a grandmother, is a mentor to me. She lives in New Orleans and is currently training her daughter." Smiling thinking my eccentric Mama Dee.

"You can be trained for this kind of thing?" Dr. Yang asked in doubt.

Nodding "You can be trained in anything Dr. Yang, it's the subject that needs to be applied in order for it to work. But yes, you can be trained, but when I say trained it means more of like a mentoring, a honing of the ability." Explaining to her "I was all by myself when my ability manifested and I didn't have anyone to turn to. It was very…trying those first years but soon I found others like myself to help me understand."

Lexie inquired "Is it hereditary?"

I shook my head "Not always. Most times it is; passing on from previous bloodlines. But if the ability is in the bloodlines it isn't always guaranteed that it will passed on. If it is it can be sporadic. I know individuals who have it but their parents don't, or people being the first within 40 years to get the ability. It's just like genes. Nothing is set in stone."

"No one in your family had this?" Dr. O'Malley asked me.

Shrugging my shoulders "Not that I know of but I know very little of my family. My mother's parents had already died when she met my father. My father's mother died a few months after they got married, and I have no idea if my father's father is still alive. My dad cut him out of his life after he met my mom." Bitterly thinking about the grandfather I never knew or met and I wasn't sure if I wanted to because of the way he acted.

"As far as I know my parents never had what I can do, but I also lost them when I was ten so…" Trailing off.

The air turned awkward for a few beats.

"How old were you when you realized you could do this?" Dr. O'Malley asked me.

"I was ten years old when it first started just a few months after my parents died. Everyone thought it was just me coping with the loss." Telling him.

"What's the whole story?" Dr. Karev questioned in skepticism.

"Alex that's private!" Lexie admonished him.

Everyone looked at me out of the corner of their eyes. I bit my lip in hesitation.

"Charlotte you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to." Dr. O'Malley gently told me.

"No it's just…it's not a happy ending story." Trying to explain.

"Well yeah if there are dead people that means someone died." Dr. Yang snorted but immediately shrunk back under everyone's gaze and she mumbled out an apology.

Taking a sip of my soda I paused to try and form the story in a way I hoped it would made sense.

"My parents had just died and I was put with my first foster family. They were nice enough and everyone tiptoed around me because of my parent's and my being orphaned. They didn't live in Seattle but in Auburn so I moved outside of the city for a while." Pausing to see if everyone was paying attention.

"They lived in a gorgeous house that had been built in the early 20th century and it had seen many owners, they had had only been living there for five years but kept everything the way it was when it was built in 1915. Everything was antiques and old-fashioned wallpaper. Not a fun place for a kid to play." Joking around earning a chuckle from a few of them.

"Everything was pretty quiet and normal, well as normal as it could have been but one day everything changed. I was getting ready for school when I tripped and fell against the wall. When I stood up to move I heard a rip and stopped. Looking behind me I noticed the key-chain on my backpack had caught on a loose edge of wallpaper and ripped when I stood up. All I could think of was…shit!" Laughing out loud and everyone laughed with me.

"I just stood there staring at this sagging piece of wallpaper thinking what I could do to fix it. Running over to my desk I grabbed some tape thinking that would work." Stopping to smile at my ten year old self. "Tape in hand I was about to try and fix the wallpaper when I stopped. Beneath the wallpaper was this beautiful cherry wood wall. I thought why someone would cover up this gorgeous wall with stupid wallpaper. The grooves looked so hypnotizing and calming. It was like I was meant to find that wall."

"Downstairs I could hear my foster mother telling me I was going to be late for school. Quickly I stuck some tape on the back of the wallpaper and prayed it didn't fall down when I was at school, and it didn't. Racing home I found the wall just as I had left it. Slowly I peeled back the tape and stared at the wood. Raising my hand I gently touched the wood. It felt cool and smooth.

"That's how it all started." Telling them.

I had to hide my smile. Everyone was mildly interested but dad always said I was the sort of slow-burn storyteller.

"I became so obsessed with this cherry wood wall. It was so comforting to me but I didn't know why? I liked having something that was just mine, it was my secret and no one else's. Something to keep private after everything in my world had suddenly become so public. My life didn't feel like it was mine anymore. Sometimes it still doesn't..." Trailing off for a moment.

The air changed and I felt pity. My stomach churned in loathing. I hated pity.

"After a while I realized that I had stopped tracing random patterns. I had begun to trace a specific thing onto the wood. A tree, a giant pine tree onto the cherry smooth surface. Soon that was all I could trace but I didn't know why and I didn't question it. That tree became forever burned into my brain and I began to put my tree on paper. I drew countless pictures of that pine tree over and over. It worried my foster parents that all I seemed to draw was this tree, until my foster mother, Mina, noticed that the tree I was drawing was identical to the one in their backyard. When she told me that I took one of my drawings and went outside to the tree."

"Holding up my drawing I realized she was right, but when I brought the paper back down something happened." Looking at all of them. Now their ears were pricking up.

"When I lowered the piece of paper a girl stood in front of the tree. She looked to be about my age, amber colored hair that ran down to her waist, freckles dotting her cheeks and hazel eyes but she was dressed so oddly. She was in a white shift, a nightgown with no shoes on. Looking around the yard I wondered where she had come from. I asked her 'Why are you dressed like that?' She became really sad, her face just instantly fell. She said 'I should have stayed in bed and pretended to sleep. I just want to go back to sleep.' I told her 'Well why don't you go back to your house and go back to bed?' Her face fell again 'I don't have one anymore.'

"I felt bad for her, I could relate. 'You can stay with us if you want.' I told her. She smiled and said her name was Anna, I told her my name was Charlotte but everyone called me Charlie. Turning around I ran into the house and got Mina. 'Mina! Mina! There is a girl in a funny nightgown in the yard her name is Anna. She's really pretty and really tired. She said she doesn't have a home anymore so I said she could stay here and sleep with me.' Mina was really confused and startled. She ran with me back to the yard but Anna was gone. 'Charlie what are you talking about there is no one here.' Mina said to me in confusion and I was just as confused. 'But she was just here!' Looking around the yard and in the trees but Anna was gone."

"Mina chalked it up to me having an imaginary friend and said Anna wasn't real. She told me it was okay and went back inside. Grabbing my things I went out by the pine tree and began drawing the tree again. After a few minutes I looked up and Anna was back. 'Where did you go?' Asking her excitedly, 'I went to go get Mina but when we came back out you were gone.' Anna sat down next to me and said 'I don't like going into the house.' Her face became twisted in pain and memories 'I live out here.' 'Mina says that you aren't real. That you're just my imagination.' Anna just shrugged and said 'I don't think so because I have tried to get a lot of people to draw my tree and no one has heard me until you.' I didn't understand her. She explained 'I have been showing you the tree. The one that you keep drawing in the wood and in your pictures. I have tried to show other people but they could never hear me.'

Everyone at the table became still as they processed my words.

"Still I didn't understand. 'Why do you need people to draw this tree?' I asked her. 'I don't know, I can't really remember why this tree is important to me it's been so long and I've just been trying to get someone to hear me.' I told her I liked the tree and said I'd spend time outside with her to keep her company until she remembered. So every day I went outside with books or my coloring supplies and just hung out by the tree with Anna. She said she couldn't remember much of her family. She said she knew she had a mom and dad but she didn't know where they had gone, it had been so long ago. I told her all about my parents and what had happened. It went on like this for three weeks and my foster parents started becoming concerned with my attachment to the tree, my "imaginary friend" and how I spent so much time out there. Still they kept their distance thinking it was me coping or whatever. For three weeks I went outside and spent time with Anna until one day it stopped."

Pausing my story for dramatic effect I stared over everyone.

"What do you mean just stopped?" Dr. Karev questioned. His skepticism was still there.

"I mean one day Anna was just gone. Three weeks of seeing her every day and she just vanished. I would sit out by the tree hoping she would show up but she never did. I became depressed I told my foster parents that Anna had left and I didn't know where she had gone. Still I sat out by the tree waiting for my friend to show up. This went on for four days until this massive wave of storms hit the area. We were basically trapped inside for two days because of the rain, thunderstorms, and the winds. On the third day when I woke up the storms had broken and everything was quiet again. Getting dressed I ran outside to continue my vigil when I stopped dead in my tracks in the backyard. The pine tree had split in half, its left side drooping like a sad, dead arm. Sinking to the ground I began to cry that my tree was gone."

"It felt like I had lost something important again. I was so depressed by it that Mina let me stand outside while the landscapers cut the tree down. It took them hours and I stayed the entire time watching them, mourning my tree. Just as they were finally about to pull the stump up from the ground I got really cold. Looking up from the ground Anna was standing there. Her face rooted on mine. Something in me shifted, something I couldn't explain. Staring straight at me she said 'I remember.' She looked down at the tree stump just as it was being pulled from the earth. Glancing down and up again she was gone as they finally pulled the stump from the earth."

Taking a deep breathe I asked everyone "Does anyone want to guess what they found when they pulled that stump from the ground?"

Again the air changed. Everyone became still. There were long moments of silence as all of them turned my words over in their heads.

Dr. Avery was the first to break the silence.

"You…you don't mean…" Trailing off slowly as he was trying to process the idea.

Gravely I nodded my head eliciting gasps from Dr. Kepner and Dr. Grey while the others sat stunned.

"After everyone had stopped screaming the police were called. They did some investigating and found out the people who built the house, the first owners, had a nine year old daughter named Anna who went missing in April of 1919. Four months after they reported their daughter missing, the parents, Mr. and Mrs. Winslow, just up and moved out of the house to a new one in Portland. Anna was never found and the Winslow's kind of fell off the face of the planet." Explaining to them.

"That day changed me. Without knowing it I opened a door, one that I would never be able to close, but I learned to stop and listen. To shut up and listen to what the dead had to tell me and I've never looked back." Giving everyone a small smile.

"So what happened to Anna?" Lexie asked.

"Once she remembered she showed me everything. When she did that she was able to move on. Anna Winslow died in that house but it's not what everyone would think. Her death was an accident."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Yang inquired with more piqued curiosity.

"It's what Anna showed me that night after everything had calmed down. It was late at night and I looked out my window and saw her standing over the hole that had housed her body for so long. It was gone now and everything was taped off. Quietly I made my way downstairs and outside to her. She showed me what happened."

"Her father had survived the Great War but it came at a price. Physically he was fine, but emotionally he was a mess. What they called shell shock, we now know as PTSD. He had terrible night terrors, most nights he would sleep walk through the house thinking he was still in the war. Sometimes he would go back to bed, sometimes he would act like he was back in the trenches, fighting the war in his sleep."

"The night she died Anna woke up to her father sleepwalking, well more like sleep fighting. She found him in the hallway shouting into the air at ghosts that weren't there. She knew she should have just let him be but Anna wanted her father's bad dreams to stop. Anna walked up to her father and tried to wake him up, but it didn't work." Dragging in a breath.

"Mr. Winslow thought he was being attacked. He thought he was back in the war. He wasn't well." Pausing as I remembered the memories Anna showed me.

"Mr. Winslow jumped when Anna shook her father, trying to wake him. Still in his night terror he swung his arm on the defensive. Anna screamed and lost her balance. She was standing at the edge of the stairs."

Gasps filled the circle.

"Her neck broke. She died instantly." Quietly telling them, "She didn't suffer, but her parents did. Anna remembered standing outside of her body looking at her parents. Her mother was sobbing and holding her body close. Her father was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth like he had lost his mind. In a way he did. He was never the same after that, neither of them were."

"Mr. Winslow was inconsolable but he was panicked. They knew it was an accident but he wondered what the police would say. He was certain they would blame him and he deserved to be blamed but he couldn't face prison. Like I said he panicked and well…the rest you all know. Anna never blamed her father. She knew it was an accident. For so long she tried to tell someone what had happened so she could move on but no one could hear her until I came along. All she wanted to do was to see her father again and tell him she forgave him and that she loved him. When she was finally able to show me what happened did she finally cross over."

My story over I gave them all time to digest my shocking words. It was a lot to process.

"So what happened to the Winslow's?" Dr. O'Malley asked me.

"In the end Mr. Winslow killed himself." More gasps.

"A few weeks after they moved to Portland he shot himself. There was no note, Mrs. Winslow knew why he did it. Mrs. Winslow lived her life quietly as possible before dying of a heart attack forty years later."

Glancing up I looked at Dr. Yang "Told you guys it didn't have a happy ending." She averted my gaze in embarrassment.

"And you've never looked back?" Dr. Kepner asked me.

Shaking my head I replied "No. There really isn't any looking back. I could have let this consume me but I learned to control it and help others. Is it always perfect? Hell no!" Exclaiming to them earning some chuckles "But I love what I do. I give a voice to those who cannot speak for themselves and I give people closure."

Most of them nodded in agreement. I still wasn't sure if they believed me but they accepted my story and answer.

"Hold it." Dr. Karev interjected "One thing I don't understand. You said this girl _showed_ you how she died. What do you mean showed you?" Not making an attempt to hide his skepticism.

"It is simple Dr. Karev. Anna showed me her memories." Saying it so purely I knew it would infuriate him.

He twisted his face in annoyance. I had to hide my smile but out of the corner of my eye I caught Dr. O'Malley in a smirk. We locked eyes and I tried not to laugh.

Coughing to smother my laughter I continued "Seeing memories or rather being shown memories is something I can do with the dead and the living. Concentration is key to both parties. I tell the person that they needed to be thinking very hard on whatever they need to show me and it comes into my mind like a slideshow. Though sometimes it is a feeling, especially if it deals with how that person died."

"How so?" Dr. Yang questioned.

"An example would be of a spirit of someone who was shot." Briefly glancing to Mr. Clark sitting at my side "Most people, especially mediums, tie the physically feeling of the death of the spirit to the communicator. If the spirit I was helping was shot I would be able to feel it. Not fully mind you, but in some instances where I have been helping someone cross over I can feel their death. A gun shot feels like a weight bogging me down." Trying to explain it as best as I could.

"And you said you could do this with living people too?" Lexie enquired.

Nodding "Yes though that comes from physical contact and it doesn't always happen. The individual needs to be thinking of a specific moment, a memory for me to see it. And sometimes it happens by accident. I have physical contact with someone and if they are concentrating hard enough I see the memory." Biting my lip I could feel Dr. O'Malley shift next to me.

"But I hate it when that happens. It always makes me feel so bad. Seeing something so personal without their permission, it feels like an invasion of privacy." Softly telling them as I could feel Dr. O'Malley's eyes on me.

"It's true." Dr. O'Malley said quietly to everyone "She did it with me. That's how she found out about my dad's cancer." My jaw dropped that he would reveal something so private.

"Dr. O'Malley you don't need to bring this up, it's private for a reason." Gaping at him along with everyone else.

At atmosphere turned quiet for a few beats. It made me uncomfortable. I pulled at my sleeves.

"Do it with me." Dr. Karev spoke out of the silence.

"I…I um…" Staring at him dumbfounded.

"If you say you can do it do it with me. Tell me something only I know." Smirking at me. His arrogance palpable.

My insides churned in anxiety. I didn't want to know, to see something so private about Dr. Karev but I didn't have a choice. I had been backed into a corner. If I said no it would just reaffirm his negative, false suspicions about me.

Pushing some hair behind my ear I took a deep breath.

"Please take a seat next to me." Telling him rather than asking. He got up and sat in Mr. Clark's seat, who had the sense to move before Dr. Karev sat down on top of his spirit.

"I want you to take a moment to think of something, a specific memory that you have. One that is strong. Please keep it clean." Dr. Karev smirked at my joke "It needs to be something prominent but typically a memory tied to fear or pain comes through the strongest." Explaining to him.

Waiting a few seconds I spoke "Do you have it?"

Dr. Karev nodded.

I held out my hands hoping they wouldn't tremble "Please give me your hands."

He reached out but Dr. O'Malley spoke up "Charlotte you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Doing my best I gave him a smile "My reputation is at stake Dr. O'Malley. I'll be fine."

Turning back to Dr. Karev I nodded and rose my hands again. He nodded back before reaching his out and met mine.

 _Dude what the hell? The bullet hit him in his chest._ I wanted to fall back from the force. The air left my lungs.

 _Mr. Clark stood over him for a moment. He turned his head back to the other woman he had shot before Dr. Karev came in. She was already dead. Point blank shot to her head. Execution style._

God I did not want to see this. No more from that day.

Dr. Karev's body made horrible noises as he squeaked inch by inch to the open elevator door. His blood leaving a trail behind him. I could feel his exhaustion, his shear shock of it all.

 _Once the doors closed did he finally breathe. The pain finally taking over his body. Dr. Karev laid on his back in that elevator bleeding out._

 _I could feel his peace. He was waiting to die on the floor elevator._

 _The doors open but he isn't sure if it is real or it is his imagination. Lexie is standing over him being held by another doctor. That's how he is found._

Breathing hard I release his hands from mine like they are poisonous. I lower my head and put it between my legs. I felt sick.

That damn day has been cursed upon me since I came into this hospital. Murmurings filled the air around me but it was white noise to my ears.

 _Breathe. Just breathe Charlie._

I jumped only slightly when I felt a hand on my back. It was Dr. O'Malley. I didn't even to turn around to know it was him.

He was rubbing circles on my back providing comforting. Only guessing what horrible things I could have seen from Dr. Karev.

The circles on my back were soothing. Soon my breathing calmed and I felt in control again.

Slowly I raised my head. Dr. Karev was still sitting in front of me his face wearing the emotions of shock and confusion.

I motioned for him to lean forward. No one else needed to hear this. Tentatively I got close to him.

"Dude what the hell." Whispering into his ear "That's what you said just before he shot you for stumbling upon him and the other doctor he had shot. She was already dead. He shot you here." Reaching my hand to lightly touch the side of his chest that had housed the bullet I felt him flinch under my fingers.

"You crawled your way into the elevator, your blood leaving a trail behind you. Lying in a pool of your blood you were ready to die before Dr. Grey and another doctor found you." Tears coated my throat.

Pulling back Dr. Karev looked unbearably pale. Silence filled the space between us as we studied each other.

"I'm sorry." Hiccuping out as a few tears escaped from my eyes. Quickly I wiped them away. Dr. Karev's face was so clear.

He hated me so much in this moment.

For what I wasn't sure.

There were a number of things I could have guessed and they would have been right.

The table became tense. No one knew how to proceed. There was so much silence.

I hated it.

"Hey guys." A new voice spoke.

"Hey Meredith." Lexie spoke.

My head whipped up.

 _Oh my God._

"What's going on?" She asked all of us. She could pick on up on the weird tense.

"Mer this is Miss Barton my patient." Dr. O'Malley introduced us.

She stuck out her hand and I shook it "Nice to meet you Dr. Grey."

Dr. Grey shook my hand "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

 _God I what exactly have you heard?_

"I've heard a lot about you too." The words left my mouth in instant regret.

Shit! That slipped out. I wasn't supposed to tell her I had been hearing all about her from a dead guy.

Our hands parted and for once I was glad for the silence. Slowly I sat back down and averted everyone's eyes.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Dr. Grey asked everyone.

The air became tense again.

"Oh my God! I remember now!" Mr. Clark exclaimed so loudly it made me leap in my seat. Which in turn startled and confused everyone as they all stared at me but my attention wasn't on them.

My eyes widened in my skull as I stared at him.

"I remember what I did to Dr. Grey that day." He looked so upset "I wasn't responsible for eleven deaths that day but twelve."


	8. Time to Tell the Hard Truths

"Oh my God." Breathing out as I put my head in my hands.

This damn place and its damn people were going to age me twenty years by the time I finally got out of here.

"I blocked it out for so long because of guilt. I haven't been stuck here because of Shepherd. I've been stuck here because of what I did to Dr. Grey." Mr. Clark's voice was thick with emotion.

His words shot a sharp pain through my skull. I needed to get out of here.

"Charlotte are you alright?" Dr. O'Malley asked me but I ignored him.

Standing up I tripped over my chair. My head was swimming.

"Sorry I am really tired." Pushing the chair back into the table "I think I need to lie down for a little while. This took a lot out of me." Briefly staring at Dr. Karev.

"Thank you for a lovely lunch and for inviting me." Speaking to them all.

"I need to rest. I'll see you later Dr. O'Malley. Thank you again for lunch." My words rushed out of my mouth as I made my escape. Before he could stop me I was out of the lunch room and into the nearest elevator. I was still pretty quick even with one booted foot.

I kept it together until I was back in my room. I didn't speak until I was lying down on my bed.

"Explain. Now." Commanding him.

"It was after I had killed myself. I left my body but something didn't feel right." Mr. Clark began, floating at the foot of my bed "I drifted back into the operating room where I had left Shepherd. He was still alive. Dr. Yang and Dr. Avery were still operating on him."

Mr. Clark's face turned dark "He was supposed to be dead. I dead thinking that he was dead, that it was all over. But I had been fooled!" He seethed.

"I went looking for Dr. Grey wondering where she had went. Wandering around the floor I found her in an OR room with Dr. Kepner. They had been trying to attend to Dr. Hunt. I had shot him in the shoulder for trying to stop me."

Anger exploded inside of Mr. Clark "I hated them. I hated all of them! They were supposed to suffer like I had suffered. Standing over Dr. Grey all I wanted was her pain. She had told me to shot her. She was supposed to be my eye for an eye. I made her suffer, I made her hurt the way I had been hurt."

"Mr. Clark what did you do?" Choking out.

I did not want to hear the answer but I needed to know.

"Everything I had left I focused on her. I had been promised an eye for an eye and if Shepherd didn't die I would make her, make them, feel my pain." He paused.

"She was pregnant that day." He whispered the words so full of shame.

"Oh Mr. Clark." Weeping out as I covered my eyes and started to cry.

"I knew she was pregnant Dr. Yang told me when I was going to shoot her." His voice transformed from anger to agony.

"I just wanted them to feel the pain I had felt. The stress of the whole day, thinking her husband was dead, then my last energy, it was too much for her body to handle. Once it happened, once she lost the baby I instantly regretted it. In that moment I wanted to take it back so badly. I had become a monster. I was nothing like the man my wife had loved and married." Mr. Clark began sobbing.

"Don't you dare start crying right now!" Shouting at him "You don't deserve to cry and feel ashamed. I should let you live with this blame forever! But I know if I don't help you, you'll never leave me alone." His anger had relocated itself to onto me.

"Get out! I need time to think clearly!" Commanding him as I turned over and faced the wall.

After a moment I looked back and he was gone. I began sobbing into my pillow.

This was one of the worst cases I had ever worked.

The door opened.

"Get out please! Now is not the time!" Yelling into my pillow.

"Charlotte?" Dr. O'Malley spoke.

 _Of course it was him!_

"Dr. O'Malley please leave I don't want to see anyone." Wiping away my tears but still not facing him.

"Charlotte what is wrong?" He came over to the bed to face me.

Turning over so he couldn't face me I bit out "For a doctor you have a hard time listening to your patient's wishes. I want to be alone."

"Does this have anything to do with a spirit?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! You sure do catch on fast doc. There you guessed it correctly now please get out." Laying my sarcasm on heavily.

"Maybe I can try to help you?"

I inwardly groaned when I felt him sit down on the edge of the bed. I just wanted to be alone!

"Highly doubt it. Now get out please!" Murmuring into my pillow.

 _Wait. Stop Charlie you idiot! Maybe he can help._

Slowly I turned around but didn't meet his face.

"It would be a very big favor and I don't know if you would be comfortable doing it." Breathing out.

There was silence. He was thinking it over.

"Charlotte I'm your doctor and I promised to do whatever I could to help you. If this helps you then I am willing to try." He finally spoke.

I met my eyes to his. I found hesitation.

But I also found sincerity.

 _Trust people Charlie. Sometimes you just have to._ My dad's words echoed in my head.

My head was screaming at me to keep quiet and to figure this out on my own. My gut was telling me to take the risk and jump.

"Can you arrange a meeting for me?"

* * *

"I think I am going to be sick." Wringing my hands over and over again.

"You and me both." Mr. Clark nervously spoke up from my side.

"Don't worry you'll be okay." Mr. O'Malley told me, but in all honesty I could tell he was nervous too. I knew this whole setup was asking a lot of him.

"Thank you again for doing this. I know that you're my doctor and I'm your patient and this is really crossing the line but I didn't know what else to do." Confessing my guilt "I just really need this to be over."

Dr. O'Malley gave me a small smile "Like I said I will do whatever I can to help a patient and if it helps my friends then all the better."

"You're a really good person Dr. O'Malley."

My sincerity took him aback but he didn't have time to respond.

The door opened and in walked Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepherd. My insides immediately clenched together in anxiety.

"Hello Ms. Barton." Dr. Shepherd smiled at me before turning to Dr. O'Malley "O'Malley you said you needed to see us?"

"Actually that was me. Sorry for the ruse but I needed to speak to the both of you if that is alright?" Asking them.

They looked to reach other, silently communicating to one another before Dr. Grey hesitantly nodded her head.

"Yes Ms. Barton that's fine."

"Please take a seat." Gesturing to the chairs.

Once they sat down Dr. O'Malley spoke "I'll be back in a little bit. Page me if you need me." With a final nod to me he left the three of us alone, well four of us, alone.

Mr. Clark was hovering next to me. He wasn't helping my nerves.

"First of all, Dr. Shepherd I just wanted to say a proper thank you for last night. You helped save my life." Giving him a nervous smile.

"No need to thank me Ms. Barton." Dr. Shepherd grinned back "Just glad to be in the right place at the right time."

After that silence filled the space. My insides were a twists of nerves.

Closing my eyes I took in a big breath trying to calm myself.

"What I am about to tell you, you don't need to believe me or even respect me, but all I ask is that you stay and listen no matter how preposterous it sounds. Because if you don't sit and listen then I can't help anyone." Explaining to them as I twisted the ends of my sweater "Can you please do that for me? Oh and please try not to interrupt."

Once again Dr. Grey and Shepherd looked to one another. This time they showed more confusion than hesitation.

"We can certainly try Ms. Barton." Dr. Grey said.

"Please call me Charlie. This is about to get very personal for all of us." Mumbling to them.

"Dr. Shepherd the other night when John was threatening me to speak I told everyone that you had a spirit attached to you…well that wasn't a lie. Yes I can speak to the dead and you do have a spirit attached to you. I noticed it the moment I met you. They were right there that's why I kept looking past your shoulder. I was more focused on them."

Explaining in a patient manner I paused to see if they were keeping up. They were but very confused.

"This spirit has been attached to you for quite a while sir. At first they couldn't move on because they felt cheated for a number of reasons, but now they just want to be able to say their part so that they can try and be a peace."

Dr. Shepherd slowly nodded looking like he was just playing along.

My gaze drifted to the right of me where Mr. Clark was, silently asking him if I should do this. I noticed Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepherd watching me.

"It's time make my peace." Mr. Clark told me.

 _Oh this wasn't going to be pretty._

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Grey I believe you both knew a man named Gary Clark." Breathing out.

Instantly the atmosphere changed. Gone was the hesitation and confusion mixed with slight nervousness. It was replaced with a tense, thick air of anger that made it hard to breathe.

They both shifted in their seats.

"Ms. Barton that's not funny." Dr. Shepherd said in a hard tone.

"It's not supposed to be funny Dr. Shepherd. Mr. Clark shot you and killed eleven other people in this hospital before shooting himself, but he only did that thinking you were dead, and he only came here to shoot you because he blamed you for his wife's death. And I said to call me Charlie." Rushing out.

Both of them looked dumbfounded. I didn't blame them.

"Mr. Clark has been attached to you since he killed himself but he couldn't move on because he felt cheated. He ended his life thinking he had finally ended yours but when he killed himself and left his body he felt you were still alive. When he checked back on the operating room where Dr. Yang and Dr. Avery still were and saw you were still alive he vowed vengeance…which he got…" Trailing off under my breath.

Turning to Mr. Clark "I finally get them here and now you go all tight-lipped on me? For four days you've been hounding me and now you have nothing to say?"

"I'm nervous!" Mr. Clark replied his face painted in anxiety.

"You're nervous!" My voice raising in annoyance "I'm the one that has to sit here and communicate what you need to say and _you're_ nervous. I'm also the one who is looking like a complete loon sitting in front of two doctors who probably think I'm nuts because I'm a literally arguing into thin air." Huffing out at him.

"I'm sorry okay!" He raised his own voice at me.

"Don't get angry with me! I'm all you have Mr. Clark!"

"I know! I know!" He turned all quiet "All I want to do is see my wife again."

"I know you want to see your wife again Mr. Clark and I promised to help and I am trying my best." Sighing out.

Turning back to Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepherd their mouths hung open and they both stared at me like I had two heads.

 _Oh to be anywhere else right now._

"This is nuts right. You know that right?" Dr. Shepherd said to me in disbelief. He looked to me and his wife before he shook his head.

He got up out of his chair "I'm done with whatever this is."

"Stop him!" Mr. Clark said.

"How?" Asking him.

"Say this word for word." He whispered the words to me.

"What kind of hospital is this? It isn't safe here. Somebody has to protect people. From you. Handing down judgments like you're God." Yelling out.

Dr. Shepherd stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he turned back around and stared wide-eyed at me.

I continued speaking what Mr. Clark was telling me "Mr. Clark listen to me I know your loss. I lost my father. When I was a kid. Two guys killed my father for his watch. Right in front of me. Right in front of me." Tears welled in my eyes at Dr. Shepherd's loss but I had to continue.

"I didn't become a doctor because I wanted to be God. I became a doctor because I wanted to save lives. Look at me. Please. Look at me in the eye. I'm a human being. I make mistakes. I'm flawed. We all are. Today, I think for you, it's just a mistake. You want justice. You want somebody to pay. You're a good man. I can see that in your eyes. Can you see it in mine? Can you?"

When I had finished Dr. Shepherd looked positively pale. He sat back down in his chair.

"How do you know all that? Only two people know what was said between us that day and one of them is dead." Dr. Shepherd whispered out.

"Mr. Clark told me. Just now sir." Quietly telling me "He's here right next to me." Tilting my head to the right of me.

Both of their eyes shifted to the empty space.

"Hypothetically if what you are saying is true" Dr. Shepherd started speaking "Mr. Clark is still here because he wants my forgiveness for what he did to me."

"No sir. Well yes and no. He would like your forgiveness but he knows he isn't worthy to receive. More specifically he needs to apologize for what he did to Dr. Grey." Telling them.

Dr. Grey's face appeared with a whole new level of shock.

"What he did to me?" She questioned.

"Now we need to reach a whole new level of uncomfortable." Muttering under my breath.

I paused not sure how to continue. They waited for me to speak.

I didn't want to continue but I had to.

"Mr. Clark says he didn't take eleven lives that day but twelve." Softly telling her.

Dr. Grey's brows knitted together trying to understand my words.

"You were pregnant that day." Whispering out to her.

Dr. Grey's face now paled to match her husbands.

"How do you know that?" Dr. Shepherd demanded.

"Mr. Clark told me. He realized it when he saw you at lunch yesterday. He told me what happened, what he did. It all came back to him why he was stuck here."

"Get her to show you." Mr. Clark spoke.

"What?" Turning to him.

"Ask her to show you her memories of that day."

"I will not ask her that! That is private and painful!" Yelling at him.

"What is he asking?" Dr. Grey croaked out.

 _Well at least she is entertaining the idea that Mr. Clark is here. Progress?_

Biting my lip I was hesitant to answer.

"What did he ask?" She repeated again.

"He wants you to show me the memories of that day. Of that moment." Twisting my sweater around my fingers.

"How could she show you her memories?" Dr. Shepherd asked me.

 _Well at least he was coming around a little. Or he was just humoring me._

"All Dr. Grey would need to do is to think of the memories she wants me to see. It's part of my abilities. I can do it with the living and the dead but with the living I need a form of physical contact. Sometimes with the living it happens by accident because of the physical contact. If a person is reliving the memory so strongly when I touch them I see it accidentally."

Pausing my fingers twisted even harder into the fabric.

"It's how I found out about Mr. O'Malley's cancer." Not looking at them still feeling ashamed about what happened.

"But memories are private for a reason" Rushing out at them "And it's not our place" Looking at Mr. Clark "To ask that of you."

"I'll do it." Dr. Grey spoke clearly.

The three of us gaped at her.

"Meredith."

"Dr. Grey."

Dr. Shepherd and I both spoke at the same time.

"You don't have to do this Dr. Grey." Telling her.

"I want to." She said to the both of us.

Her eyes were clear with determination.

This was a woman who had her mind set when she wanted something.

"Okay well just take a moment and think clearly of the memories you want me to see." Saying to her.

Dr. Grey closed her eyes and after a few moments opened them again.

"Do you have them?" Asking her.

She nodded.

I held out my hands and motioned for her to take them.

Without fear she grabbed my hands and I was pulled into her memories.

 _Shoot me._

 _Dr. Grey had entered the room. Everyone turned to her_.

 _You want justice, right? Your wife died. I know what happened._ _Derek told me the story._ _Lexie Grey pulled the plug on your wife, she's my sister._ _Dr._ _Webber he was your wife's doctor._ _I'm the closest thing he has to a daughter._ And _the man on the table, I'm his wife._

She was crying now but damn she was so brave.

 _If you want to hurt them the way that you hurt shoot me. I'm your eye for an eye._

God this woman was fearless. She was so strong.

A smile graced my lips.

 _Just like my mom._

 _Mr. Clark pointed the gun at her. Ready to fire._

 _You tell Derek that I love him and that I'm sorry._

Time sped up. The rushing images in my mind made me slightly dizzy. I gripped Dr. Grey's hands in mine to keep my focus.

 _Dr. Grey and Dr. Kepner were wrestling Dr. Hunt to keep him in place so they could examine him._

 _Dr. Grey groaned and stopped moving._

 _Are you okay? Dr. Kepner asked her._

 _Yeah I'm okay. She replied to her._

 _Are you sure? Oh my God! Did you get shot? Dr. Kepner yelped out._

 _No I didn't get shot, okay. I'm okay. Dr. Grey repeated._

 _You could be in shock and not know it. Let me feel. Dr. Kepner moved toward her but Dr. Grey put her hand up to stop her._

 _An upset look crossed her face before she mentally pushed it away._

 _I'm…I'm okay. She slightly bent over._

 _Dr. Kepner stared at her legs._

 _But there's blood spreading down your thighs._

 _Dr. Grey took a deep breath._

 _I'm…I'm having a miscarriage. Her voice strained._

 _She stood tall again. The pain pushed from her face. Her work determination was back._

 _We need a stapler, lidocaine, morphine and irrigation trays. Come on, are you gonna help me or not? Let's go._

The memories stopped.

I opened my eyes. They were wet with tears. When did I start crying?

Dropping her hands I wiped my face "Sorry, I'm sorry." Apologizing to her.

Once again I hated myself for being weak.

Without thinking I reached forward and pulled Dr. Grey into a hug.

It stunned everyone, even myself.

"Sorry I am sorry about that." Releasing her when she went rigid. I didn't think she was the touchy-feeling time.

"You're just, Jesus you're a strong, brave woman." Gushing at her "To love your family so much like that, to be so tough like that."

I smiled "You remind me of my mom."

Dr. Grey finally cracked a smile "Thank you Charlie."

My smile widened.

 _She called me Charlie._

"Now do you understand what I meant when she promised me an eye for an eye?" Mr. Clark interrupted the feel-good mood.

Nodding "I do."

"What's he saying?" Dr. Grey inquired.

 _Does this mean she believed me?_

"Mr. Clark wanted me to understand what he said to me earlier. That you had promised to be his eye for an eye. That with your death, if he shot you, everyone would hurt the way he was hurt from the death of his wife."

I looked Dr. Grey straight in the eye "That's what you said to him 'If you want to hurt them the way that you hurt shoot me. I'm your eye for an eye.'"

She nodded, stunned "Yes, word for word that's what I said."

"So what now he just wants to apologize and ask for forgiveness now? Why shouldn't he suffer and stay here?" Dr. Shepherd demanded to me.

"Tell him I know I don't deserve his forgiveness or hers, or anyone's. I am not asking for forgiveness because I know I won't get it. I can't take back the lives I took and for that I should stay here and rot but I just want to let it go. I just need to say my piece so I can let go." Mr. Clark replied quietly.

"He says he knows he will not get your forgiveness and even if you were to give it he knows he doesn't deserve it. Mr. Clark isn't asking for your forgiveness or your mercy. He knows he can't take back what he did, the lives he took, and the lives he ruined. Mr. Clark knows that staying here and rotting is what he deserves…" Pausing

"But he is tired." Softly telling them "And he just wants to see his wife again. If she will let him. Mr. Clark fully understands that he doesn't deserve anyone's forgiveness but he is willing to work for it wherever he goes."

"And this isn't just about Mr. Clark." Speaking up.

"You both are doctors. You save lives, you help people. Well I may not know how to fix a person's brain or…or" Stumbling to find the right words getting flustered "Or stand for ten hours in an operating room up to my arms in organs but this is what I do."

"I help people not in the way you both help people, but I help them nonetheless. I give them peace and their families closure. You both look like people of your word?" Asking them.

Stunned they nodded at my directness.

"Well so am I." Lifting my head in confidence "When I give my word to a person that I will help them cross over I never break it. That is my job, just like how the both of you give your word and do your job. I may just be a seventeen year old teenager but I like to think I do my job well and dammit I'm good at it." Confidently concluding.

Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepherd sat in silence at my little outburst.

Once I had quieted, my normal shyness returned. Again I wanted to crawl inside a hole and hide away till everyone was gone.

"What's that?" Mr. Clark asked me.

Turning to him I found him staring straight ahead with a certain look in his eyes.

I knew that look like the back of my hand.

"Can't you see it?" Mr. Clark questioned me.

"No I can't Mr. Clark but I am not deceased. Only the dead can see it, and I've come to find it is different for everyone." Giving him a small smile.

"It's so beautiful." He whispered.

"What's going on?" Dr. Shepherd asked me.

"Mr. Clark is ready to cross over now." Telling him.

Their silence continued after my bombshell.

"I hope you find your wife Mr. Clark and I hope that wherever you go, you find your peace." Softly smiling at him "And I hope one day you will get your forgiveness."

"Tell him I forgive him." Dr. Grey's voice cracked with emotion.

My head spun to Dr. Grey. My mouth opened but no words fell out.

"Tell him I forgive him, for everything." She said.

"He can hear you, he's been able to hear this whole time." Finally getting words from my brain to my mouth.

Mr. Clark's face was full of pain as tears filled his eyes.

"Please tell Dr. Grey I said thank you even though I know it's never going to be enough." He whispered.

"Mr. Clark wants me to tell you he says thank you." Pausing to wipe the tears forming in my eyes "He knows that thank you will never be enough but he means it."

"I'm ready to go now." Mr. Clark spoke.

"Goodbye Mr. Clark. I hope you see your wife again soon." Giving him a smile.

"Thank you Ms. Barton for everything." He smiled back and began walking away from me.

But suddenly he stopped. He stared at Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey with an odd look of contemplation on his face.

My brows furrowed in confusion.

I was about to ask him what was wrong when he smiled at them.

"After I am gone I need you to tell Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey one more thing. Tell them to forgive one another, and not to worry. Everything will work out." Mr. Clark gave me one last smile before disappearing.

A large sigh left my body as the weight of Mr. Clark's memories left me. My breathing felt a little lighter.

"He's gone." Speaking to the both of them.

I rubbed my eyes. I was so tired, so drained. This sudden feeling of fatigue wasn't uncommon. I had experienced it before with spirits who had been carrying heavy burdens from their previous life. And boy Mr. Clark was the most soul-heavy spirit I had ever encountered.

"Mr. Clark wanted me to tell you both one last thing though. I don't understand it but maybe it will ring a sense of understanding with you. He said for you both to forgive one another and to not worry, that everything will work out." Explaining to them.

Their faces flooded with surprise. I guess they knew what Mr. Clark was saying, but it wasn't my place to pry. Plus I was exhausted.

Rubbing my eyes again I stood, but I stumbled as everything rushed from my head.

Both of them rushed to me. Their instincts kicking in.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Gently pushing their hands away. I did not need to touch one of them and relive any memories that were still so raw and fresh in their heads.

"I'm fine I just need to rest. I hate to be rude considering the truth bombs that were just dropped but I need to lie down for a few hours." Telling them rather than asking them as I began to pull back the blanket on the bed and get into bed.

"Of course Charlie we understand. We will talk to you soon." Dr. Shepherd said quietly as I heard them move to the door.

My eyes drooped closed as I murmured a thank you before I heard the door close.


	9. Finding a Temporary New Home

**Please favorite, follow and review!**

* * *

"Linda come on please don't do this to me!" Pleading for the tenth time with my soon to be ex-boss.

"I'm sorry Charlie but you missed four days of work." She replied.

"Because I've been in the hospital!" Screeching out over the phone.

"I'm sorry Charlie but it's not my decision. I may run the restaurant but I don't own it and Bill, the ass, doesn't care that you've been in the hospital. And if you think you might get moved somewhere else than it's kind of moot point to him anyway." She said sadly.

Sighing I knew there was no point in arguing.

"Alright, thanks Linda."

"Goodbye Charlie send me your new address and I'll mail you your last check. I hope everything turns out okay." She said before hanging up.

Tossing my cell aside I flopped back onto the bed.

"Great, just fucking great." Groaning as I scrubbed my face.

"Everything okay?" A voice spoke.

Shooting up I found Dr. Grey standing in the doorway.

When did she come in?

"Dr. Grey hello, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." Rushing out as I stood up.

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She replied.

I bit my cheek not knowing what she wanted.

She gestured to my phone "Sounds like you got back news. Is everything okay?"

I gave a nervous laugh "No, no it's not. The universe really has a way of kicking me when I'm down."

Dr. Grey didn't say anything.

Her face said go on.

"As of two minutes ago not only am I still technically homeless but now I am jobless too. I'm just having the best week ever." Ruffling my hair in a tired sigh.

 _Was I ever going to just be a teenager and relax?_

"That was one of my bosses. Apparently the head the restaurant I _used_ to work at, doesn't think me being in the hospital for the past several days is not a good enough excuse for me to miss my shifts. So guess who just got fired."

"I'm really sorry." Dr. Grey's face fell and I could tell she meant it. It made me feel a little bit better knowing that she cared.

"And to top it off my new caseworker still hasn't found me a temporary foster home for the next four weeks until I turn eighteen and I am legally out of the system."

"I've now been marked as a troublemaker in the system so no one is clamoring to take me on." Sitting down and gesturing her to sit in a chair.

Dr. Grey's scrunched in confusion "What makes you a troublemaker?"

A bitter chuckle left my lips "Because I blew the whistle about my abusive situation. When you blow the whistle it causes trouble for everyone involved. The system, the caseworkers, the foster parents, and still no one thinks about the child." My fingers clenching in rage.

 _Rarely does anyone care about the victim._

"That doesn't seem fair." Dr. Grey softly said.

"No it isn't, but sometimes that's life." Meeting her eyes "You know a thing or two about that." Empathizing with her.

She nodded in understanding.

"And I get out of here tomorrow so it looks like I'll probably be put into a halfway house or something for the next four weeks unless my some miracle a family can be found. I just hope it's still around here so I can continue to go to UW and finish the semester."

"Well that is actually what I came here to talk to you about." Dr. Grey stated.

"What?" Not even bothering to hide my confusion.

"Well…Derek and I are foster parents and we have discussed it between us, and everyone else who lives in the house, and we would like to foster you until you can legally leave the system." She told me.

My slack-jawed expression was bringing a smile to her face.

"Wait I'm sorry, what?" Asking again.

"Derek and I would like you to come live with us." Dr. Grey said so simply with a smile on her face.

"But why?" Puzzled at their kindness "You guys don't know me. You both don't owe me anything. Why would you do that for me?"

"Because you did do something for us." She replied.

"What?"

Rising from her chair she stood and walked over to my bed. Dr. Grey titled her head asking silently if she could sit. Nodding my head she sat down across from me.

"Derek and I had been going through a very rough patch before you showed up. I had done something that upset our lives and our careers. I thought it was fine, that we would get past it until my actions caused us to lose something very important and precious to us, and I don't know if we will ever get it back." Dr. Grey told me quietly.

My heart broke for her.

"I know what's like to lose something that you love, but you and Dr. Shepherd seem so strong, so resilient. I know that whatever happens you both will get through it." Giving her a small smile.

"We had been telling ourselves that, I had been telling myself that, for a while. But as more time passed I started to believe it less and less. Until yesterday."

"After yesterday when Derek and I went home we talked about a lot of things. Things that needed to be talked about, but we kept going back to what Mr. Clark said, to not worry that everything would work out. It sounds crazy, especially to me, but this weight has been lifted off our shoulders and we can breathe a little bit easier now." She confessed to me.

My small smile broke out into a huge grin "Good I'm so glad!"

Dr. Grey matched my smile "So Derek and I thought the best way to thank you was to give a room in our house till you turn eighteen. I mean if you want it." She chuckled.

"I would love to take it so I don't have to drop out of UW for the semester and you all seem like amazing people but are you sure it's okay?"

"We talked to everyone in the house and they agreed it wouldn't be a problem."

"I'm sorry whose everyone?" Asking her.

"There is me, Derek, Lexie, April, Alex, Jackson and George all living in the house. Don't worry we've got plenty of room."

My eyes grew wide. Holy crap that was a LOT of people in one house.

 _Wait Dr. O'Malley!?_

"So I would be rooming with a bunch of doctors and the guy who was my doctor?" My voice rising in anxiety "Are you sure that isn't against the rules or something Dr. Grey?"

Dr. Grey laughed.

It was a lovely sound.

"No it isn't Charlie, and call me Meredith please."

"Okay…Meredith…" Testing out the sound on my lips.

"You're sure everyone is cool with me crashing at your house for the next four weeks? Even Dr. Karev?" Skeptically asking. Our last, and only interaction had not gone that well.

Meredith nodded "Everyone said it will be fine and they will behave and be respectful."

"And Dr. O'Malley is okay with this? It isn't going to be weird for him? Going from doctor/ former patient to roommate? Like hey doc, remember when you saved me from an abusive a-hole. Let me know when you're done with the shower!" Mocking out.

My insides did this funny little twist thinking about me living under the same room as Dr. O'Malley.

 _Why?_

She laughed again.

It wasn't a sound she made often. That much I could sense but when she did it was like magic.

"Yes George is fine with it. He along with us, think you deserve a good, calm, home for a change."

Tears sprung into my eyes before I could stop them.

"Sorry." Apologizing as I wiped them away.

 _Weak._

My mind echoed as I tried to shush it.

"It's just been a long time since anyone has said something like that to me." Truthfully confessing.

So long it made my chest clench.

"It's okay." She squeezed my arm.

"Well I promise to be respectful, stay out of your way and not cause any trouble. I want to make this easy for everyone. I'll stick to myself and keep out of everybody's way. I'll go to classes, practice, and work…as soon as I can find another job." Telling her.

Her face scrunched up "Charlie you don't need to hide yourself in your room away from everyone."

"No it's better this way. No need for any unnecessary attachments." Logically speaking even if it did sound cold.

Meredith gave me this strange look.

I couldn't quiet place it.

Her lips formed a small smile.

"What? Questioning her.

"Nothing Charlie." She replied but her small smile stayed on her face.

It was like she knew something that I didn't.

Shaking my head I let it go.

"Well I guess I should give my new caseworker a call." Standing up.

"Already done. Everything is squared up. Tomorrow you'll be discharged, Derek and I will sign the papers and I will take you back to the house."

"What about my stuff? And my car? It's all back at…at John's." The shudder came out in a reflex that I didn't have time to control.

"The police will let you go tomorrow to get your things. I can take you before we go to the house."

"No!" Yelling out startling the both of us.

The emotion came out before I had time to control it.

"No, no thank you. I can get Mo and Ellie to take me. It's fine." Retreating into my shell.

No one else needed to see that living hell house.

Again she studied me for a few moments before nodding "Okay if that's what makes you comfortable."

"Thank you." Avoiding her gaze.

"Well I'll let you get your rest. Derek and I will come by later and talk to you more about the house."

"Dr. Gr- Meredith?" Correcting myself as I looked up at her "Thank you for this." Speaking in honest sincerity.

She smiled at me before leaving.

* * *

Everything was settled.

Staring out the window into the busy Seattle night all I could think was

 _I can't wait to get out of this fucking hospital tomorrow._

For once it seemed like I didn't need to worry so much about where I would be going. It was freeing but slightly odd.

Odd to not have to worry. It wasn't something I hadn't felt in a long time.

Earlier I had called Mo and Ellie and updated them on everything. Tomorrow they'd meet me at Derek and Meredith's and go with me to Johns to get my car and my things.

I went up to see Mr. and Mrs. O'Malley and told them both of all my new changes. Dr. O'Malley had told them already that morning. They were happy I was going somewhere safe but I could tell Louise was a little thrown at me and her son rooming together under one large roof.

Frankly I didn't blame her one bit.

It was going to be so weird for everyone.

Which was why I planned to be out of sight, out of mind as much as possible.

A knock at my doorway made me turn around.

 _Speak of the devil._

Musing to myself.

"Hello Dr. O'Malley." Giving him a small smile "I'll bet after tomorrow you'll be glad to have one less crazy-ass patient to deal with."

He smirked trying not to laugh "Now Charlotte I like all my patients equally."

My eyebrows shot up.

My face said

 _Seriously man?_

"No you'll just be trading in a crazy ass-patient for crazy-ass roommate." Smirking back at him.

Dr. O'Malley threw his head back in laughter.

My chest swelled at the sound.

He had a great smile. And laugh.

 _Stop it Charlie! Totally inappropriate it!_

"In that house you'll have to compete for the title of crazy-ass roommate." He laughed.

"Why Dr. O'Malley you do have a sense of humor after all!" Gasping in mock astonishment as I broke out into a laugh.

He rolled his eyes "Ha ha very funny Charlotte." But the smirk stayed on his face and inside I was cheering but wasn't sure why.

"Are you excited to be moving into the house?" He asked me.

Snorted I looked back out into the night "Getting to stay in a place where I don't have to fear I'll be abused, misused, or mistreated and I still get to go to UW. It's like I won the lottery." Joking.

There was silence.

Looking back I found Dr. O'Malley staring at me with a look I knew all too well.

"Stop it." Clenching my jaw.

He jumped in place at my sudden command.

"I know that look. I hate it. I don't need anyone's pity." Tersely speaking.

His face flooded with shame as it grew redder "No I wasn't…I didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't mean it." Cutting him off "But still I don't need anyone's pity. That was my past." Staring back out the window.

"I'm going to make sure my past never repeats itself like that again." My voice steady with determination.

"I know you won't because you're unbreakable."

My head whipped back towards him but he had already left. Leaving my mind a fumbling mess.

 _Get it together Charlie._

 _No unnecessary attachments remember._

* * *

"Here we are." Meredith's car pulled into the driveway of a charming two-story Brownstone. The house was old, but it had character.

"It looks wonderful." Speaking as I got out of the car. Opening the backseat I pulled out Lucy and my overnight bag. We made our way to the front door. She quickly unlocked it and ushered me into the house.

The hallway revealed the stairs, a rather large living room, and a short passageway towards the kitchen. Taking her time, Meredith gave me a tour of the house. She explained where everything was and said I was welcome to anything I needed. Tried to give me a quick low-down of everyone's mannerisms about certain things.

After showing me the kitchen she explained that Lexie currently lived in the renovated library just before the kitchen. Everyone else had their room on the second floor. A quick tour of the second floor, where she explained everyone had to share a bathroom except for her and Derek, because they had their own, and Lexie had a half-bath on the first floor, all I could think was

 _Yikes! That is a lot of people to one bathroom. But hey, you've been in worse Charlie._

Finally she led to a small room on the third floor.

"Lexie used to stay in the attic before she complained so much and renovated the old library into her new room. It's a good room." Meredith reassured me "We just mostly used it for storage but don't worry we cleaned it. There is fresh set bedspread for you. I hope you like purple." She gave me a nervous smile.

Reaching out I put my hand on her arm "Meredith calm down." Giving her a smile.

"I know I just feel like the wicked stepmother." She told me.

"What?" Asking her.

"Cinderella, sending you up to live in the attic." She explained.

I threw my head back and laughed.

"Meredith you're not the evil stepmother and I am certainly not Cinderella. I'm sure the room is wonderful. You and Derek have already lifted a weight off me by giving me a safe place to stay." Squeezing her arm in reassurance.

Without asking I opened the door to the bedroom.

A queen bed sat in the middle of the room. The mattress rested on a white wire bedframe clothed in a plum bedspread. A gray throw rug sat in the middle under the bed. There was a small desk with a reading lamp. A dresser, a beat-up bookshelf, a floor lamp, and a two-drawer nightstand next to the bed.

None of the furniture matched but I loved it that way.

Meredith walked over to the only other door in the room with an over the door mirror attached to it. She opened the door to reveal a small closet.

There were two windows, side by side. Peeking out the view showed that I faced the left side of the house.

Doing a once-around the room I looked back at Meredith "It's perfect." Grinning at her as I set my things down "More than perfect, thank you."

She smiled back.

Her phone beeped.

She pulled it out and frowned before looking back at me "Sorry I need to get back to the hospital."

Waving my hand "Don't worry. I can take care of myself. Mo and Ellie should be here soon to help me get the rest of my things."

"Okay, here before I forget." She pulled a key out of her pocket and handed it to me "The key to the front door. Hopefully I will be back by tonight, and if you want to shower just use the towels in our room, they are in a shelf in our bathroom."

"Thank you." Gripping the key in my hand. She smiled one last time before leaving. Only when I heard the front door close did I finally release my breath.

 _Why had I been holding my breath? There was nothing to worry about Charlie._

Surveying the room I noticed a laundry basket and sent up a small prayer to Derek and Meredith for thinking of that. Picking up my overnight bag I basically dumped all of my clothes into the hamper because they were all dirty.

Laundry was definitely at the top of my to-do list when I got the rest of my things. Picking up Lucy I placed the case on my bed and popped it open.

Whenever I held my guitar it made me feel okay. No matter what.

"I think we'll be okay here Lucy." Whispering to her.

My phone rang and I gently placed Lucy down at the foot of my bed.

The caller ID said Mo.

"Hey." Answering.

"Love we are outside. Come out when you're ready." She replied.

"Okay be right down Mo-Mo." Hanging up the phone.

Walking over to the mirror I combed my hair with my fingers and straightened my shirt. I took a deep breath.

"You can do this Charlie." Telling my reflection.

Grabbing my keys and my bag I jogged out of the room down to the front door.

Locking it I turned around and walked down to Mo's car.

Opening the backseat I slid in and gave them a smile.

"Hey guys."

"Hi love." Ellie turned around gave me a hug.

Hugging her back "Thanks for doing this guys and for getting the boxes." Laughing as I let her go.

"Of course Charlie. You're family." Mo told me as we locked eyes in the rearview mirror. I gave her a smile and made a heart with my hands.

We pulled away from the house I told them about everyone in the house.

"I don't know I like Dr. O'Malley but it feels so weird you know?" Asking them "To be now roommates with my doctor."

"It does seem a tad weird." Mo agreed with me.

"Not to me." Ellie spoke up and we both looked at her.

"You're rooming with a cute doctor!" She flashed me her trademark grin "And a whole bunch of other hot doctors!"

My face steamed red up to my ears.

"Ellie!" Mo screeched at her "Look at Charlie she's redder than a rose!"

"It's true!" Ellie laughed

"Ellie I'm seventeen for God's sake!" Yelling at her.

"Not for long love!" She laughed back "Only four more weeks!"

"It's not like that!" Blanching at her.

"Look I'm not here to judge Charlie. Love is love!" Pumping her fist in the air.

"Mo please I beg of you make her stop." Pleading as I slid down in my seat.

"Ellie." Mo warned her in her serious voice.

"Alright, alright I'm done." Ellie conceded defeat.

The rest of the drive was spent in idle chit-chat until we pulled up to John's house. I saw the cop car and went still.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath.

 _Just breathe._

"Charlie look at us." Ellie said.

Opening my eyes I met their faces.

They both reached out and grabbed my hands.

"You're not alone. We've got your back." Mo said as she squeezed my hands.

"This is the last time you ever have to step foot in this house love, in and out okay. Just breathe, you got this." Ellie squeezed back.

Squeezing back with love I nodded before I opened the door and stepped out.

The cop followed suit as he saw us leaving the car.

"Ms. Barton I'm detective Diaz I am one of the officers on Mr. Bolton's case." He stepped forward and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." Shaking back but inside I was hiding.

"That bastard still locked up in the Seattle prison?" Ellie asked in a frank tone. I had to bite back my smile. That was just Ellie.

Detective Diaz was unfazed though and I had to give him credit. Normally Ellie could throw anyone off.

"Yes ma'am. Mr. Bolton is still currently at Seattle Correctional Facility awaiting his charges. They should come in any day now."

My throat tightened as I tried to swallow.

"Let's get to it. No need for Charlie to stay longer at this place than she has to." Mo sensing my distress.

"Of course." Detective Diaz nodded as he produced a set of keys and unlocked the door.

The front door opened and my chest constricted but I pushed forward anyway.

The house felt empty. Still evil. The horrible memories forever etched into its walls but empty.

Even though I knew he wasn't here I still out of instinct kept waiting for John's footfalls on the floor and the tense reaction I always had when he was around.

A hand on my back made me jump half a mile.

"It's okay Charlie." It was Mo rubbing circles on my back "He's not here."

"Right." Breathing out "Right."

Plowing forward I turned my brain off so I could do this faster.

 _Don't think. Don't feel. You'll get this done faster._

Pushing forward to my room I opened the door and we went to work gathering what I had and packing it up in boxes.

Only yes's and no's were said but it was mostly silence as we packed.

In the end it only took thirty minutes and six boxes that all fit into my little red Yaris. It was kind of depressing that I didn't have more to my name but that's what happened in the system.

Shoving my laptop into my backpack I let out a huff "That's the last of it." As I grabbed my car keys and walked out of my old room.

 _No, not room._

 _It was a prison._

 _This whole place was a prison._

Detective Diaz shut the door behind me.

"Thanks guys." Grabbing them both into a hug.

"Do you need help unpacking at the new place?" Ellie asked.

"No." Shaking my head as I let them go "I need some time by myself for now if that's okay?"

"Of course." Mo smoothed my hair and kissed my head.

"Call us later." Ellie hugged me again.

"Will do." Giving her a small smile.

We began walking towards are cars when a question popped into my head.

"Detective Diaz." Getting his attention "Do you know what is going to happen to this place?"

"If Mr. Bolton is convicted of his charges then the house will go into foreclosure and be given back to the bank if I had to guess. Why? What do you want them to do to it?"

Staring at the hell house that had been my prison for the last two and a half years all I could think of was one thing.

"Burn it and its memories to ground." Seething as I spit on the doorstep "Burn it to the ground so no one has to relive these memories."


	10. The New Roommate

It took me a little longer than I had anticipated to get all _six_ of my boxes from my car to my third floor room with my booted foot but I did it. Even if I was out of breath by the time I had finally finished.

The first thing I did was unpack and put away all my clothes. When I had my dirty clothes I hobbled back downstairs to do my laundry.

After that I decided I sorely needed a proper shower. Making my way to the second floor I sought out Derek and Meredith's room. The door was open and I knew I had permission to be in there but still it felt odd.

It was a cute room.

Oddly for some reason they had a blue post-it framed above their bed.

But as I continued to study the room that isn't what threw me for a loop.

There was a baby crib on the far left wall pushed into the corner.

Walking over to it I was confused.

I don't remember Meredith or Derek saying something about having a baby?

The sheets were a light pink. A stripped blue and pink blanket was neatly folded and a few toys lined the cribs walls.

My fingers touched the crib.

 _Meredith and Derek watch over the sleeping form of a baby._

 _"Do you think she looks comfortable?" Meredith asked Derek._

 _He smiled "Yes I believe she is comfortable. She is sleeping I mean."_

 _"Was it cliché for us to get her pink sheets? I mean just because she is a girl doesn't mean we had to get Zola pink sheets." Meredith overanalyzed with a frown._

 _Derek wrapped his arms around her "You're thinking too much Mer. The sheets are perfect."_

 _"I just want everything to be perfect for her." She smiled down at the little baby in the crib._

 _"Everything will be perfect because you're her mother and I'm her father." Kissing the top of her head._

The memory shifted into a new, unpleasant one.

 _"This is all your fault." Derek said to Meredith._

 _Her head in her hands "Don't you think I know that." She ground out._

 _"If you hadn't tampered with the clinical trial none of this would have happened. The trial wouldn't have been destroyed, Dr. Webber wouldn't have had to resign as Chief and cover for you to save your job. If you hadn't panicked and ran with Zola we wouldn't be under investigation by social services and we would still have our daughter!"_

 _"I know! But I was trying to help Webber!" She screamed at him "I was trying to help the closest thing I've ever had to father. I was trying to save his wife. I never would have thought this would have affected Zola! She is my daughter too!"_

 _"I panicked okay! I was scared! Scared of losing her because I knew Janet was going to take her and I took her anyway because even if she was going to go I just wanted a few more hours with my daughter! I just needed some time!" She cried out._

 _"Well now we don't know if we will ever get her back." Derek said with such hatred I didn't think it was possible to come from him, especially towards his wife._

My fingers left the crib.

"Oh my God." Covering my mouth to stifle my sobs.

Closing my eyes I tried to calm down.

So many emotions ran from those memories.

It was a like a tornado. So much joy and love to screaming, torment, hatred and self-loathing. So much resentment in one memory.

I felt…I didn't know how to process this.

My sobs began to subside but all I wanted to do was wrap Derek and Meredith in giant hug.

This was what Meredith must have been talking about yesterday.

They lost their daughter.

And they had no idea if they were going to get her back.

* * *

I took a long shower to try and wash the depressing memories from my head. I certainly never expected to grab some towels from Meredith and Derek's room and end up stumbling upon one of their worst sets of memories.

Dragging my hamper downstairs I made my way to the washer off the utility room in the kitchen. After pressing the correct cycle I stood back and wondered what to do next, but my body answered for me.

My stomach rumbled loudly and I remembered I hadn't eaten anything in hours.

A grilled cheese sure would hit the spot right about now.

Walking into the kitchen I opened the fridge and peered in but immediately closed it.

 _Wait this wasn't my house. None of this food was mine. I didn't know what I was allowed to eat._

My rumbly tummy grew louder as I tried to figure out what to do.

 _Maybe I could make something, write down what I used and then payback to whoever's grocery's I used…_

I heard the front door open and close.

My nerves spread through my body like a flood.

 _Who was home?_

I heard footfalls in the living room. The sounds of someone making themselves comfortable after coming home.

The footsteps came closer to the kitchen.

My heart breathed a sigh of relief when Derek walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Charlie." He flashed a smile at me.

"Hello Dr. Shepherd." Quietly replying as I twisted my fingers behind my back.

"What did we say Charlie?" He asked me in a sly tone.

"Sorry, hello Derek." Timidly giving a smile.

"That's better. How do you like the house? Is your room alright?" Derek asked me in earnest.

"Oh everything is amazing thank you."

His grin widened "Good I'm glad you like it. I'm assuming that's your car out on the street?"

"Yes." Nodding "I wasn't sure where to park."

"How did it go? Getting the rest of your things I mean?"

For a long moment I didn't speak.

"It was fine." Answering quietly. "Just glad I never have to go there again." Staring down at the floor "Detective Diaz says that John should have his charges brought up any day now."

Silence.

The weight of it began to fill my chest.

"Did you have dinner yet?" Derek broke the silence and I mentally thanked him.

"No…" Trailing off "I was about to make something but I didn't know what belonged to who and I didn't want to take something that wasn't mine. I didn't have time to go to the grocery store today but I hadn't eaten since this morning." Rambling out.

"Woah, woah calm down Charlie." Derek mused.

"Sorry." Biting my lip in anxiety.

"What were you thinking of making?"

"Just a grilled cheese." Shrugging my shoulders.

"What I coincidence that is what I was going to make for my dinner. How about I make us both dinner? Take a seat." He smiled and gestured to the counter.

Taking a seat at the counter Derek began to move about the kitchen "I make a pretty decent grilled cheese. The trick is to use four different types of cheeses. Would you like the classic side of tomato soup as well?"

"Yes please." Almost whispering.

"Anything to drink?" He asked as he opened the fridge and began to pull things out.

"Water please."

Derek set a bottle of water in front of me "Charlie, Meredith did tell you that you were welcome to anything in the house right?"

"Yes but I still am cautious. Spending almost eight years in the system will do that to you. Mostly you learn to fend for yourself."

"At least you guys don't lock the fridge." Trying to joke.

"What?" His eyebrows bunched together as he began to cook.

"Well it never happened to me thankfully, but some foster parents padlock the fridge."

He stopped moving and turned around to look at me "What?" He asked again.

"Some homes padlock the fridge and wear the key on them so the kids can't eat whatever they want, whenever they want. Apparently the most common excuse is so the kids don't eat the foster parents out of house and home." Rolling my eyes at the stupid, neglectful notion.

His face was full of shock.

And that one emotion I hated most of all.

"Stop it." Gently chiding him.

Derek blinked back at my tone.

"I can see it in your face." Telling him.

"See what?"

"Pity. It's an emotion I loathe. If you don't believe me just ask Dr. O'Malley. I don't need anyone's pity and like I said, I was never in a locked fridge house."

"But others were, are." He replied.

"Yes." Casting my eyes down "Yes they are. It's not right but they are."

"John was awful but the last house I was at before him was nice."

"Yeah?"

My lips twitched into a small smile "Yeah, Mrs. Mulligan. She was amazing. Funny, kind, she left like a grandmother to me. She's how I got my car."

"Really?" Derek asked as he began to heat up the soup.

"Yup. I had just turned fifteen and she gave me her little Red Yaris even though I had been out of her care for a few months. She said it was her birthday present to me since she was going to live in a retired living community. Mrs. Mulligan put the car in my name and everything, even got me insurance. It pissed John off something awful." Laughing out.

"She sounds really nice. Why did you have to leave her home?"

"Mrs. Mulligan was getting on in years and she had type two diabetes. Fostering got to be too much for her. I hated leaving her."

"It was the last house I felt safe in, until now." Looking at Derek and pulling a smile to my lips.

He smiled back "Well I'm glad you feel safe here because that's what Meredith and I want."

Derek and finished cooking. He placed my bowl and plate in front of me before grabbing the seat next to me.

"Dig in." Derek grinned at me.

For some childish, girlish reason I blushed a little.

 _Yes, yes he's good-looking okay body._

Busying myself I picked up my grilled cheese and took a large bite.

"Oh wow. Okay that is really good." Laughing out as I covered my mouth as I chewed "The four types of cheeses really do make a difference."

"Told you." He laughed in triumph.

"When do you go back to your classes?" Derek asked as we began eating.

"Tomorrow." Replying as I took another bite of my sandwich "I've missed almost a week I can't afford to miss any more days. Even if I am benched from dancing right now. There is a lot of work I need to catch up on."

"Oh if you could put your class schedule up on the fridge that would be great. Meredith and I just want to get a rough idea of your daily schedule in case anything ever comes up." He explained.

"Okay got it." Nodding as I made a mental note to write my schedule down later.

For a while we ate in silence but my curiosity kept nagging at my inside of my skull.

"Derek can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Charlie."

"What happened with Zola?" Softly enquiring.

At once he stopped chewing.

He was silent for almost a minute. I was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer me. Or he'd tell me to bugger off, that it wasn't any of my business.

"Did Meredith tell you?" He whispered.

"No." Shaking my head "I saw it. It was more of an accident really."

"I was going to take a shower and Meredith said to take towels from your bathroom. I went into your room and I saw the crib….I just went over to touch it. I didn't expect any memories to be attached to it." Speaking in guilt.

"Your memory thing?" He questioned.

"Sometimes, not often, it can be linked with objects."

"What memories did you see?" Derek still stared down at his plate.

"The first one was really sweet. It was you and Meredith standing over Zola while she slept in her crib. Meredith was fretting because she said just because Zola was a girl didn't mean that you guys needed to get her pinks sheets."

His lips twitched into a smirk "Yeah she kept overanalyzing everything. She just wanted everything to be perfect."

"I know. You told her everything would be perfect because you would be her father and Meredith would be her mother."

Derek looked at me, surprise overtaking him at my accuracy.

"Sorry. It's a thing you might get used to." Trying to explain my abilities.

"What was the other memory?"

"The second memory wasn't as…pleasant." Tentatively agreeing on that word.

"What was it?" There was a dreadfulness to his tone suggesting he might know what it was.

"You and Meredith were fighting. Or rather you were yelling at her. Something about her tampering with a medical trial?" Prodding gently.

Derek closed his eyes and sucked in a breath.

"You were yelling that everything was her fault. That if she never tampered with the trial then it wouldn't have gotten disbanded, Dr. Webber wouldn't have had to resign as chief in order to save Meredith's job. That if she hadn't have panicked and ran with Zola you both wouldn't been under investigation by foster services. And you would still have Zola." Quietly finishing my memory.

He was quiet for a long time.

"I'm very sorry Derek. Not just about me seeing the memories, but for everything that happened but…"

He looked back at me as I trailed off.

"Look I don't know you both very well, but the both of you are such generous, loving people to have welcomed me into your home. That to me shows what type of people you are." Smiling small.

"But don't blame Meredith for this."

Derek tensed but he didn't tell me to shut up so I kept going.

"Meredith from what little I do know, is someone who doesn't open herself often. Someone who doesn't openly love often because she is afraid of being hurt. If I had to guess I would think it stems from her past. That being said, when someone like Meredith Grey does open her heart and give her love to someone it is…it's like a bright light in that person's life." Trying to explain.

"Because when someone like Meredith Grey does let's someone in and loves them, she loves them so fiercely, so powerfully it's almost breathtaking to know that kind of love is still out there."

Reaching out I softly laid my hand on his arm "Meredith said she panicked, and she did. She knows she shouldn't have run but she did it anyway because she was afraid. She had closed herself off for so long on the idea of being a mother, that when she became one her fear consumed her. It's something I can tell she blames herself for every day since Zola has been gone."

"But I can tell you one thing I am certain with all my heart." Squeezing his arm so he would look at me.

"My mother would have done the same thing. Any mother would have done the same thing if they knew they were about to be separated from their child."

Biting my lip I continued "I know forgiveness isn't easy Derek. Believe me I know." Sighing as I pushed memories from my mind "But I know you love your daughter and I know you love your wife. Otherwise you wouldn't still be here."

"When Meredith came to talk to me yesterday to tell me that you both agreed to let me stay with you, do you want to guess what I initially responded…well besides wait…what?" Giggling out and my spirits lifted when he chuckled.

"No what?"

"I asked her why? Why would you both do this for me? Neither of you knew me, neither of you owed me anything. So why?"

"She told me that I did do something for you both. Still I was confused so she explained. Meredith told me how you both had been going through a very rough patch. She said she did something to upset your lives. At first she thought it would be fine, and you two could get past what she did but when it caused her to lose something important to the both of you didn't know if you would be able to get through it."

"But then Meredith told me after what happened with Mr. Clark you both came home and talked about a lot of things. She said the both of you kept going back to what Mr. Clark had said, about everything would work out. She acknowledged it sounded crazy but she told me that this weight had been lifted from your shoulders."

Derek's eyes started misting and it was hard to keep myself from tearing up "Derek I firmly believe with everything I have that you will get your daughter back because good things do happen to good people. Life cannot be this fucked up without something good coming from it once and awhile and I know that something good will come your way." Giving him a watery smile.

For a few beats he didn't say anything. Just mulling over my words.

"See with me you'll be getting a new roommate and an amateur therapist." Joking to lighten the mood.

He smiled.

"You can pay me in grilled cheese sandwiches." Chuckling and he joined in.

"Thank you Charlie." He met my hand on his arm with his own and gave it a squeeze. Smiling at me and I smiled back.

We heard the front door open and close.

"Anyone home?" A voice called out.

"We're in the kitchen." Derek answered back. Footsteps, more than one set, made their way to us.

My palms became clammy suddenly. I began biting my lip in anxiety as I heard voices come closer.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay." Derek whispered with a smile and gave my hand one final squeeze.

"Thank you." Mouthing to him and he nodded.

Busying myself back to my plate I kept my back to the door as I heard the voices enter the kitchen.

The atmosphere changed. I could feel it.

Because I was there.

I didn't belong.

I wished I had my personal shell I could retreat into.

"What's going on Shepherd?" Dr. Avery asked first.

Derek turned around "Hey Avery, Lexie, O'Malley, Charlie and I were just having some dinner."

"What and you didn't make us any?" Lexie joked walking towards the fridge "Hi Charlie." She smiled at me.

"Hi Dr. Grey." Softly replying with a smile.

"Lexie please." She said with a laugh.

"Hi Charlotte." Dr. O'Malley stood in front of me.

It was hard to think but I wasn't sure why?

"Hi Dr. O'Malley." Chewing on his lip.

"George please, Charlotte. No need to stand on formalities anymore. We're all just a bunch of crazy-ass roommate's together now." He smirked.

Everyone else looked confused but I met his eyes and I had to bite my lips together to keep from laughing.

"Who are you calling crazy?" Derek questioned and George's smirk grew wider but I could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Actually Derek was just filling me in on all of my new housemate's dirty little secrets."

Derek appeared to be taken aback but my eyes said to play along.

"Oh yeah." He played along "I've been sharing all of your juicy secrets."

"Really like how Jackson is a huge nerd." Lexie snorted as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Jackson went into shock "What! No I am not!"

"Then why do you have dozens of comic books?" Derek innocently asked.

Jackson's face turned red.

"Wait, wait what kind of comic books." Turning around to stare at him.

After twenty seconds of staring into his eyes and making him hilariously uncomfortable I made my decision.

"Marvel fan." Speaking with absolute certainty.

His eyes widened.

"Knew it!" Raising my hands in victory.

"Nice to meet a fellow Marvel fan!" He raised his hand and I clapped back with high five.

"Great another one." Lexie mused and chuckled with Derek and George.

Jackson leaned against the counter "Favorite character?" His eyes narrowed.

Another test.

Raising my head I proudly said "Captain America."

Jackson rolled his eyes and groaned.

"What? Oh come on what? The first avenger how can you NOT like him?" Flabbergasted.

"It's just so typical." Jackson sighed.

"Oh let me guess you're an Iron Man guy?" Snidely asking.

"Hell yeah." Jackson smugly announced.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes "Oh of course you are." Groaning out "And I thought you had potential." Putting my head in my hands.

"What's wrong with Iron Man?" Jackson shouted.

"For God's Sake make them stop Derek." Lexie groaned.

"Hey as T Swift says hater's gonna hate." Fist bumping Jackson.

George burst out laughing and we all dissolved into laughter.

It felt good to laugh like this.

"What's so funny?" April asked as she came into the kitchen "Hello Charlie." Waving at me to which I waved back.

"Nothing we just discovered we got another nerd living in the house." George pointed at me.

"Shake it off. Shake it off." Singing out at him before I disbanded into a fit of giggles.

"What the hell is everyone laughing about?" Dr. Karev walked into the kitchen and joined us but he didn't say hi to me. He just looked at me and then looked away.

Immediately I stopping giggling and put my mask back on.

"Apparently I've got another Avenger in the house." Jackson said and my eyes lit up in a smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dr. Karev's tone was tingled with annoyance but I couldn't tell if he was actually annoyed or if that was just how he was.

"Charlie is fellow Marvel fan. Come on man." Jackson rolled his eyes at Dr. Karev like he was a simpleton.

"Jesus now I have to listen to the both of you talk about this crap." Dr. Karev huffed out as he went to the fridge.

"Well only for the next four weeks anyway." Speaking up.

For some reason everyone stopped and stared at me.

"You know until I turn eighteen and I'm legally out of the system. Then I'll move out and be out of everyone's hair." Getting up and putting my dishes in the sink. Then out of instinct I reached over and picked up Derek's plates.

No one spoke at the awkwardness I had created.

"Charlie you're not in anyone's hair." Derek began but I cut him off.

"I think I'll go get ready for tomorrow. I'll post my class schedule later. Plus I need to resume my job search."

"Thank you for dinner Derek. I'll be sure to go to the grocery store tomorrow and get my own things." Trying my best to smile and flee before they could stop me. But I already knew they were going to talk about me when I left.

* * *

"Damn." Sighing to myself as I scrolled through the jobsites.

It was slim pickings to say the least.

I was royally screwed if I didn't find something soon.

Picking up my to-do list I added to call Linda and tell her my new temporary address so I could get my last check.

There was a knock on my door.

Glancing at my clock it read 9:57.

"Come in." Wondering who it could be.

George's face appeared in my doorway.

Suddenly I felt self-conscious in my old Mickey Mouse T-shirt and plaid pajama pants.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." Chewing on my lips.

"I thought you'd like one of these." He produced a package of cookies from behind his back.

"What are those?" Enquiring with mild curiosity.

"Tim Tams. They are my guilty pleasure. I have to hide them in my room so no one else will eat them." George chuckled.

He glanced around unsure of what to do.

"Take a seat if you want." Gesturing to the bed.

"Thank you." As he sat down he handed me the purple package.

"Well I do have horrible sweet tooth." Grinning at him as I took the package and plucked out a cookie.

"Cheers." Saying to him before I bit into it.

"Oh my God!" Almost moaning but I stopped myself as I broke out into a blush that spread to my hair.

"That is freaking good." Shoving the rest of the cookie in my mouth not caring I looked like a savage.

George just laughed "You see why they are my guilty pleasure." Pulling one out for himself.

"Yes I do." Brushing off the crumbs.

He motioned for me to take another but I shook my head "No I don't want to be greedy. I'll have to pick up my own pack tomorrow at the store if my budget allows it."

George glanced over at my screen "How is the job search coming?"

"It's not." Running my fingers through my hair "I'm kind of screwed on time at the moment. The summer positions have just ended and it's too early for seasonal work. I know how to wait tables, use a register, deal with annoying people but like I said it's the timing. Plus it helps went you're not a minor."

George was quiet for a few beats.

"You're responsible that I can tell." He spoke.

"Yeah I am…" Trailing off.

"Do you drink even though you're under-age?"

"No?" Where was this going?

George sighed "Okay I know a guy. He owns a bar, he owes me a favor for helping him at the hospital. I can't promise anything because I don't know how he'd feel about having to lie about your age for a few weeks until you're no longer a minor but I can call him and set up a meeting."

"Really?" My eyes widened.

"Like I said I don't know if it will lead to anything but it's something."

"Yes it's something! Thank you George." Rising up in excitement I ran into him and gave him a hug.

But we both stilled as soon as we realized what we were doing.

I broke away like I was on fire.

"Sorry." Mumbling out.

 _God I hoped my blush wasn't that red._

"No it's fine." George said in a funny tone.

We fidgeted in silence for a few moments before I broke it "I should get to bed. I'm going back to my classes tomorrow." Hoping he wouldn't think I was being rude.

"Oh yeah no I get it." George fumbled with his cookies "I'll give Joe a call and let you know what he says."

"Great that would be good." Twisting my fingers as he made his way to the door.

"Well goodnight Charlotte." As he opened the door.

"Goodnight George." Giving him a smile before shutting the door.

 _It's only four weeks. No unnecessary attachments. Don't forget Charlie._

"Right. Right." Saying out loud to myself.


	11. What a Great Shower

My alarm went off at 5:30 am and I sluggishly pulled myself out of bed.

My first class didn't start for another four hours but I thought with having to share the shower with several other people I would have a better chance at actually getting a shower in if I woke up this early.

Grabbing a towel I made my way downstairs as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

 _Shower first, then coffee._

Descending the stairs I peeked around the corner. There was noise indicating people were up but the bathroom was clear.

Quietly and quickly I made my way to the bathroom and shut the door and turned on the water.

Climbing in I went over my mental to-do list in my head as I let the hot water wash over me.

If George could get me this job I would be more grateful to him than before.

Suddenly I heard the door to the bathroom open.

In an instant I froze.

A familiar deep dread churned in my stomach.

The snide voice in my head spoke.

 _And you thought you had nothing to fear here._

"Lexie hurry your ass up. I called the shower next."

It was Dr. Karev.

And he didn't close the door and walk out.

From the frosted glass of the shower door I could tell that he continued to walk into the bathroom and use the sink from his outline.

Panic overtook me.

"Get out." Meekly speaking.

"What? Lexie come on hurry up." His voice rose.

"Get out!" My voice hoarse.

"Alex why are you shouting my name?" I heard Lexie speak from the doorway.

"Wait you're not in the shower?" He questioned as he walked forward to the shower door.

"Get out now!" Screaming as I shrunk back into the corner of the shower.

"Alex that's Charlie!" She yelled at him.

"Oh shit!" His outline quickly retreated from the sliding shower door.

Trembling I slid down onto the tub floor and covered my mouth with my hands to keep my cries from escaping.

"Charlie! Charlie are you okay?" Lexie sounded worried.

"Please just get out!" Crying as I wrapped my arms around myself wanting to hide away.

After what felt like an eternity I finally heard the door close.

Dropping my head into my knees I began to sob as dark memories washed over me.

Through the sound of the shower I heard noise outside in the hallway.

 _You're safe. You're safe. You're safe._

Repeating to myself as I gently rocked back and forth.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll be out in a few minutes!" Shouting out.

"Charlie its Meredith. Are you okay?" She asked.

"For fuck's sake will you people stop asking me that and let me finish my damn shower in peace!" Snapping.

There was silence.

"Okay. We'll talk about this later." Meredith's voice had a quiet undertone.

When I was sure she had gone I slowly began to stand, supporting myself on the tiled wall because my legs still shook.

"Come on Charlie pull it together. You don't have time for this. Suck it up and keep moving." Harshly speaking out loud as I willed myself to pull it together.

Roughly wiping the rest of the tears from my eyes I forced myself to stop crying and finish my shower.

Four minutes later I turned off the water and grabbed my towel.

Quickly drying myself off I wrapped myself as tight as I could.

My eyes caught my reflection.

"There isn't time for weakness." Giving myself a cold stare.

Turning around I grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open.

Lexie, George and April were standing by the door.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you guys not to stare?" Walking away from them.

"Charlie." George spoke behind me.

"Not now George." Growling as I ran up the stairs as fast I could, not stopping till the door was locked behind me.

Leaning against the door I took deep breaths.

 _It's only four weeks._

 _Come on you need to get ready._

* * *

Getting ready I tried not to think. Tried to push the past as deep as I could. It worked for a little while until it was time to go downstairs.

Normally I would screw it and try to make a break for the front door but I promised Derek I would post my schedule on the fridge.

Looking down at the piece of paper in my hand I scowled.

 _Stupid thing._

Checking the time, my phone said 7:39.

I could try to wait it out till everyone left but I wanted to get to school early to get good parking and get a jump start on all of my missed work.

Clicking on my phone the time said 7:40.

I mean they're all doctors so I assumed they would have left by now to get to the hospital and see patients and do whatever they did.

Sighing I bent down, picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Grabbing my keys I took one last inhale before opening my door and making my way downstairs.

When I reached downstairs everything was quiet.

Quickly I made my way into the kitchen. Lightning fast I posted my schedule on the fridge and was determined to get the hell out of there.

But the universe was not on my side today.

Then again it rarely was.

"Ah!" Jumping out of my skin as I nearly collided with George.

"Jesus!" Scolding him "A little warning would have been nice."

"Sorry." He blushed "I didn't mean to scare you."

We were quiet for a few beats.

"Not that this conversation isn't thrilling and all but I need to get to class." Laying on the sarcasm heavy.

I expected him to be offended or annoyed with me but all that happened was this large smirk appeared on his face.

Putting my hands on hips I stared at him "What?" Questioning.

His smirk only grew wider into a smile "Nothing."

My eyes narrowed into slits as I still held my stance but the smile was still on his face.

"Well you might not have anything better to do today than stand there staring at me like a dope, but I have class." Rolling my eyes.

"What are you doing later?" George asked.

"I have my class until 11:30 then I need to make the rounds to two of my professors and catch up on what I missed. Then tonight at six I need to meet up with some of my friends to do work for our performance class, why?"

"Well I just got off the phone with my friend Joe who owns the Emerald City Bar across the street from the hospital. He is very skeptical but he is willing to meet with you today. The bar doesn't open until 3, can you do two this afternoon? I know it's tight." He asked.

"No, no I'll make it work!" Raising my voice and my hopes.

 _Anything to get a job._

"Great well I can give you the address. We can meet there. I'll make sure to make time in my schedule today to be there."

"George if I can get this job I will be forever in your debt more than I already am." Smiling at him to which he just laughed.

Then his smiled faded.

"Charlotte about this morning." George began but I cut him off.

"There is nothing to talk about. It's over and done. I overreacted." Looking at my phone "I really need to get going" Pulling out a pen I scribbled my number on a napkin.

"Text me with the address." Pushing it into his hands before I walked out the kitchen "I'll see you at two." Calling out as I hurried to the door, grabbing it open and shutting before he could speak and hobbled to my car.

* * *

"There she is!" Sam called out as I made my way to my friends "She's alive." He did a Frankenstein voice as he grabbed me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Yup still kicking the last time I checked." Giggling out as I allowed myself to be enveloped in his warmth.

Sam released me only for me to be hugged by Mo and Ellie.

"Hey love." Mo pulled back and smiled before waving a coffee cup in my face.

"Oh I love you." Groaning as I greedily took it from her "I didn't have time to have coffee this morning." Taking a sip, my taste buds swimming in the familiar flavor.

Ellie raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's nothing." Shaking my head communicating I didn't want to talk about it any further.

"So how are things at the new place?" Sam slung an arm around me as we began walking towards the class I shared with him.

"They're going okay." Shrugging "So far so good and I might be getting me a job. I have to go in today for an informal interview. George helped set it up."

"You mean Dr. Cutie?" Ellie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ellie." Chastising her as I lightly blushed "Like I said the other day it's not like that, and I'm _seventeen_."

"So what's the job?" Mo inquired as she saved me from Ellie's antics.

"Well if I can swing it and actually convince the guy to hire me I'd be working at a bar."

"Charlie you're not 18." Sam stated in confusion.

"Yeah I know." Taking a sip of my coffee "I'd be paid under the table until I turned 18. That is if I get it. The interview is at two."

"Hmmm." He made a sound of discontent but I knew that it wasn't annoyance. In the time I had known Sam he had become like the brother I had always wanted. He kept an eye on me, always making sure I was okay and I had grown to love him for it.

"Hey a job is a job and I need money." Countering back "Plus you all know me. No need to worry about me drinking on the job."

"Yeah leave her alone. Like she said a job is a job, plus it'd be only four weeks of being paid under the table till her birthday." Ellie came to my defense and I shot her a smile.

"Sam we know Charlie can handle it. She can handle anything. Hell she is the most mature out of all us and she's the youngest." Mo winked at me.

"Yes. Remember who got you home the night you got plastered at Lincoln's Bar because of your ex Shelley?" Raising my eyebrows at him.

"Okay, okay point taken." Sam held up his hands in defeat "If you think this what is best for you then we'll support it."

"Thank you." Pecking his cheek and watched a blush tint his cheeks as I internally laughing at his uncomfortableness.

"So we still on for our performance meeting/dinner at Wally's Diner tonight." He asked trying to shift attention.

"Six on the dot." As we reached the classroom and everyone dispersed.

"Come on kid time for some higher learning." Sam joked as we walked in.

* * *

It was currently 1:55 and I was waiting outside of the Emerald City Bar waiting on George to show up.

After class I said a quick goodbye to Sam and sprinted, well hobbled, damn boot, to my two professors. Explaining the craziness of the past week and why I wasn't in class. Luckily they were understanding as I promised to get all of my missed work done.

When all that was said and done I barely had enough time to eat a hurried lunch with Mo and drive back to the address that George had texted me.

So here I was waiting now for George.

 _Speak of the devil._

As I was thinking about George he shows up.

He was like some less-creepy, more likeable version of Beetlejuice.

"Hey." He jogged up to me "Sorry I was with a patient. Were you waiting long?"

Shaking my head "Nope just got here. It's all good." Awkwardly saying.

George gestured to the door. We walked forward and he opened the door and held it open for me.

"Thank you." Fighting a small blush, but I didn't understand why I was blushing in the first place.

The inside of the Emerald City Bar was my kind of scene.

It had a timeless aesthetic.

Not a trashy dive bar, but it wasn't the Ritz either.

It was comfortable, cozy. It felt like this was another home away from for most people.

 _Maybe it would be for me too._

The bar was empty as it before opening hours. It didn't have an eerie feeling though. It was calm.

A man who was standing behind the bar polishing glasses put his task aside and came forward to us.

"Hey George." The man, who I assumed was the owner, shook his hand.

"Hi Joe, thank you so much for seeing us today." George returned the handshake.

"No problem but like I said I'm not making any promises." Their hands dropped.

Joe extended his hand towards me and I met him halfway "Nice to meet you sir I'm Charlotte Barton but everyone calls me Charlie."

"Please call me Joe none of this sir business." He chuckled. "Pleasure to meet you Charlie." He gestured to a table "Let's take a seat."

George pulled out a chair for me and again I bit my tongue to keep the blush, I didn't know why I kept getting, from spreading on my face.

Once I sat down I opened my folder and pulled out my resume and handed it to him.

"Here is my resume. As you can see I have experience in a little bit of everything. I have done restaurant work, so a bar would be no problem. I am very personable. I can handle people good or bad and I am excellent under pressure." Trying by best to sound confident and secure and not give off the impression I was shaking on the inside.

Silently Joe looked over the paper before coming back to me.

"Well it does look like you do have a lot of experience but I'm sorry I can't hire a seventeen year old to tend the bar."

My heart sank but I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Look Joe if I was able to find another job where they would take a minor I would be there, not here. Unfortunately the options are slim picking at the moment. I understand you don't want to break the law by hiring a minor but technically you would only be paying me under the table for four weeks, just until I turn eighteen."

"I know all about discretion Joe so I won't be blabbing to anyone. I am a straight-edge person. No smoking, drinking, drugs. I am completely clean. Normally I don't beg but I need this job if I am going to you know, eat, that important thing we all need to do." Smirking at him which he smirked back.

"Plus if it make you feel any better you can put down all of the information from my fake ID on all of the paperwork and then pay me in cash for the next four weeks."

This little bit of information shocked the both of them.

"You have a fake ID?" George's voice rose.

Reaching into my wallet I pulled out my fake ID from its secret pocket and gave it to Joe "I'm a seventeen year old sophomore in college. All of my friends are older than me. Ellie actually helped me get it so I could join them out at the bars."

George still looked at me all slack-jawed.

"Don't give me that look!" Chastising him "The ID only says that I'm nineteen and when we go out I still don't drink. I make sure that wherever we go they mark my hand so the bartenders know not to serve me alcohol."

Turning back to Joe I gave him my full attention "Joe I know you don't know me but I really, really need this job. If you give me a chance I will work my ass off and I promise you won't regret hiring me. I know that all of the doctors come in here and drink but everyone I know will keep their mouths shut. Just please give me a shot." Pleading to him.

Joe pursed his lips for a few seconds as he looked me over.

 _Please. Please. Please. Please._

Sighing he pinched his nose "Oh I hope I won't come to regret this."

Hope stirred slightly inside me.

"You mean?" Optimistically inquiring.

"Can you come in tomorrow to start training?"

"Yes! Yes I can! Oh thank you so much!" Jumping up and hugging him across the table.

"You won't regret this I promise!" Releasing him "You will get professionalism all the way I promise!"

"That's what I expect." Joe gave me a weary smile.

Still hopping up and down with excitement that I had found a job I launched myself at George.

"Congratulations." He laughed as he returned my hug.

"Thank you for this." Pulling back with a smile.

For a few beats we stared into each other's eyes smiling like idiots.

It made my skin prickle.

Joe coughed and we stepped apart.

Instantly I was embarrassed with myself.

"Tomorrow at one can you come?" Joe asked me.

"Yes." Nodding.

"Good I'll give you a quick tour and let you jump in when the bar opens. I keep it pretty casual here so jeans are fine but don't wear your best shoes because stuff will get spilled."

"Got it." Reaching out I shook his hand again "Thank you again, thank you so much."

We said our goodbyes and once again it was just George and me outside.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Doing a happy dance.

"I'm glad you're happy Charlotte." He smiled.

"That's another thing I'll forever indebted to you for." Smirking at him.

"You're not indebted to me Charlotte." He chuckled "You just deserved for some good to come your way. I'm happy I could help with that."

Silence filled the air but it wasn't awkward it was actually nice.

Comfortable.

The sound of a pager beeped and our bubble was broken.

Grabbing his pager he glanced at it before looking back to me "I'm sorry I need to go." He apologized.

"No, no it's fine! I have some errands to run anyway." Rushing the words in a nervous tone.

Giving him a wave we parted and I walked back to my car.

For an unknown reason there was a feeling of disappointment in my chest that I couldn't quite pin down.

* * *

"Congrats to Charlie for getting a job." Mo raised her glass in a toast that everyone joined in on.

"Thanks guys." Blushing as I joined my glass to theirs.

The business part of our get together was done and now we were enjoying our food.

"So how long do you have to keep the boot on?" Sam asked.

"Two weeks if I don't push it." Scowling down at the damn thing.

"Well make sure not to push it. We need your moves!" Ellie grinned and it made me laugh.

"I'll do my best, especially now that I'm working at a bar."

"I still can't believe you got the job. I mean it is illegal." Sam stated and I shushed him.

"Could you be any louder?" Questioning him "And why? A job is a job and it will only be under the table for four weeks."

"One more thing to thank Dr. Cutie for." Ellie wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Ellie." Mo and I warned.

"What?" She innocently asked with fake wide eyes.

"Seventeen, illegal, doctor, roommate, gone in four weeks." Rattling off all of the things she already knew about me and George.

"You're already doing one illegal thing by working at a bar, what's one more?" She cheekily inquired.

I rolled my eyes "You have a problem."

"One, we all knew that." Sam smirked "Two, we all know Charlie wouldn't do anything as stupid as getting together with her former doctor." He proudly smiled at me.

"Right." Smiling back but deep down in a place I didn't want to acknowledge, it wasn't a genuine smile, and I didn't want to think about why.

"I just can't wait for these four weeks to fly by." Telling them and meaning every word.

It would be better when I left.

* * *

There was a knock on my door.

My laptop read 10:11.

"Who is it?" Tiredly asking as I tried to work on this paper.

"It's Meredith can I come in?"

I really didn't want to talk or see anyone right now but I couldn't say no to her.

"Sure come in." Quickly rubbing my eyes.

The door open and she appeared.

"Hey how was your day?"

"Good." Replying "Went back to school, got all of my missed work, saw my friends, had a meeting and went to dinner. Now I'm just working on a paper that's due next week." Pointing to my laptop.

"How was yours?" Asking her.

"Oh you know, hectic." Meredith chuckled.

"So George told us all about your new job at Joe's." She said in a wary tone.

"Meredith don't worry. I don't smoke, don't drink, I always say no to drugs. This is just a job. Plus I know how to take care of myself." Trying to reassure her.

"But it's illegal Charlie."

"So is abusing your foster child but John still did that anyway." Biting at her and instantly regretting it.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Lowering my gaze "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just been a long day." Shyly apologizing.

 _Great start Charlie. I'm sure you'll be staying those four full weeks._

"It's okay Charlie. I know you didn't have the best morning." Meredith gently approached and inside I was screaming that I did not want to talk about this.

"Yeah." Pausing out as I turned my attention back to my laptop "That won't happen again. I'll make sure to lock the door if Dr. Karev just remembers to knock." Wanting to be done with this conversation.

"Okay."

See she said okay but I knew she wasn't done.

"Charlie can I ask you something?"

It took all I had to stifle my groan.

"Sure." Rubbing my face as I went back to my computer.

"The way you reacted this morning with Alex it's typically a reaction that is seen in people who have been abused."

"Well that's because I have been." Furrowing my face in confusion as I still didn't look at her.

"Yes but I am talking about a different kind of abuse." She said softly.

The rigidity in my body made me stand up straight. My throat felt dry. My stomach flipped upside down making me nauseous.

Still I did not speak for over forty seconds.

"I think that the past is the past for a reason." Speaking with a hard tone of finality as I kept my eyes on my screen.

Meredith didn't respond and after a few seconds I broke the silence.

"I need to get ready for bed." Telling her.

What I was really saying though was get out.

"Okay, have a goodnight." Meredith spoke.

Only when I heard the door close did I let my body go loose and let out a shaky breath.

 _The past is the past for a reason._

Thinking to myself as I shut my laptop shut.


	12. Saints Maybe, Contractors No

Screaming woke me up.

It wasn't my own.

And it wasn't a low scream, or a typical horror movie type scream.

No this was a deep scream.

A low, guttural scream that stemmed from unspeakable pain.

From parts of the mind that don't get visited often for a good reason.

My clock said 2:07 in the morning.

Bolting out of bed I ran down the attic steps.

The screaming was gone but it still hung in the air.

Almost everyone was out of bed.

"What's going on?" Worriedly asking to anyone that would answer.

"Nothing Charlie, everything is fine." Derek said in a soothing tone but my nerves were still heightened.

I didn't buy it.

"Really Charlie it's okay just go back to bed, everyone is okay." Meredith gave me a tired smile before heading back into her room with Derek following.

Everyone dispersed but George and myself remained.

"What's going on?" Knowing he would tell me the truth.

"It's Jackson."

"Is he okay?" My mother-mode, as Mo and Ellie called it, instantly began to kick in.

"Yeah." George sighed as he rubbed his neck "Sometimes he just gets these really bad nightmares."

"That was a nightmare?" Eyeing Jackson's door looking for any sign of movement.

"They don't happen as often now but once in a while he gets them again." He explained.

My eyes were still locked on the door. My instincts pulling out to help.

"He's alright Charlotte. He's calmed down and he's settled back into bed. It's okay you can go back to bed."

My eyes left the door as I looked at George.

Nodding my head I made my way back upstairs but I knew I wasn't going back to bed anytime soon.

My mother-mode was active and I knew what I had to do.

Walking around my room I gathered what I needed.

"Book, throw blanket, pillow, water bottle, phone, book light. That should do it." Talking to myself I carefully balanced everything in my arms.

Walking down the steps with determination I made sure no one was still in the hallway before I made my way over to Jackson's door.

I knocked on the door waiting for a response.

"Yeah?" Receiving a muffled answer.

"You decent?" Asking.

"Huh?" Was the response I got.

"Good enough." Opening the door, stepping into his room, and shutting it closed.

Jackson sprung up in bed.

"Charlie what…what the hell?" He flustered completely taken off guard.

"Hi Jackson." Sweetly replying as I dragged over the desk chair and put my pillow down.

"Charlie what are you doing?" Jackson was dumfounded at my actions.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" As I continued to get situated.

"It looks like you're getting comfortable." He said as I sat down in the chair.

"Good to know you're more than just a pretty face." Smirking at him as I threw the blanket over me.

"Charlie stop what are you doing?" Jackson gently demanded.

Stopping I gave him my full attention.

"You had a nightmare." Simply replying.

"Yeah…and?" He drawled out in confusion.

"You enacted my mother-mode." Telling him.

His eyebrows rose "Your mother-mode?" He was so lost.

"It's this thing that Ellie and Mo came up with. I'm a very empathetic person. Too empathetic, it's a blessing and a curse. When I see people hurting, in pain, I can't ignore it."

Jackson's face said he still didn't understand.

"When I was in my other foster homes usually I was the oldest one. Most of the time the foster parents couldn't really be bothered to take care of us, so it always fell on the oldest." Twisting my blanket with my fingers "Like I said that was usually me. A lot of the little kids used to have nightmares and the parents didn't care so I began this idea."

"Every time a kid would have a nightmare I would get up, get a book and read to them till the fell back asleep. If they fell asleep but woke back up I would do it all over again until they went back to sleep. Over time the more I read to them the less nightmares they had. When I heard you screaming I didn't even think, I just acted on instinct." Trying to explain.

"George told me you were okay but still I had to come and check for myself. I've done this so many times like I said it's an instinct. I don't mind reading to you plus I'm like you guys when it comes to a sporadic sleep schedule. I'm sorry I hope you're not mad." Anxiously twisting my blanket more.

Jackson was quiet for a few seconds until a smile formed on his face.

"What?" Inquiring.

"You've got a really big heart Charlie."

The words threw me off.

Thank goodness it was dark in his room. I would have hated for him to see me blush so deeply.

"Thank you Jackson." Quietly replying in earnest.

"Would you let me read to you? Just for a little while? Please for my sake?" Gently prodding using a tone I knew he would have difficult time saying no to.

Jackson sighed "Yeah okay if it makes you feel better you can stay for a little bit."

A grin bloomed onto my face "Thank you Jackson."

Even though he was humoring me it always felt good to be useful.

Grabbing my book light I turned it on and clipped it to my book.

"What book did you bring?" He asked as he settled back down into bed.

"Jane Eyre, one of my favorites." Smiling as I opened the book to the first chapter.

Jackson snorted "Oh I should be asleep in no time."

The stern gaze that I gave him shut him up and inside I laughed because this grown man was frightened of me.

"There was no possibility of taking a walk that day." Beginning with the first sentence.

* * *

The sound of beeping woke me up.

"What the?" Groggily questioning as I opened my eyes.

I was slumped in a chair surrounded by my throw blanket in a room that was not mine.

A groan sounded from the bed to which my feet were propped on.

My eyes snapped open. The sleep shaken from me at once.

Jackson rolled around to silence his alarm clock. In an instant the previous events of the past few hours came back to me and I remembered why I was where I was.

I believe Jackson felt the same way because when he saw me sitting across from his bed he was momentarily startled before he relaxed.

"What time is it?" Stretching out my arms.

"Six in the morning." Flopping back onto his pillows.

"Come on get up. You have lives to change." Laughing as I got up.

A deep chuckle came from his chest.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. I guess I was a little more tired than I thought." Apologizing as I gathered my stuff.

"It's okay, thank you for staying and reading to me." He replied.

"Anytime, did it help at all?"

"Actually it did. Thank you Charlie." Jackson smiled.

"Glad to help. Anytime you want me to read to you I will." Smiling back.

"I'm up now so I might as well get ready. I'll see you downstairs." Walking towards the door.

"Wait! What if someone sees you? What will you tell them?" There was panic in his voice.

"Whatever you are comfortable with me telling them Jackson. If you want me to say it's none of their business, then it's none of their business because it isn't. Dreams are a personal thing." Responding to him.

"For now I'll just tell them nothing and to mind their business. I'll let you take the lead on what you or don't want to say. That sound good?" Asking him.

Jackson breathed a sigh of relief "Okay good plan."

Giving him one last smile I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me.

Turns out I wasn't in the clear like I had hoped.

April stood in her doorway down the hall, slack-jawed with a dumbfounded look on her face as she stumbled upon me emerging from Jackson's room.

And she wasn't alone.

"Good morning April, morning Alex." Smiling to the pair of them as I walked past them to the stairs.

"Morning." She mumbled out in sheer confusion.

Alex didn't say anything.

 _Oh this was going to be an interesting morning for sure._

Smirking to myself as I raced up the steps to my room.

* * *

I got ready and at 7:30 I decided there wasn't any choice in avoiding the rest of the house. By now I was sure Jackson had been confronted and Meredith and Derek told about me coming out of Jackson's room. There was nothing I could do to change that.

Plus I wanted breakfast.

Grabbing my bag I made my way downstairs.

Everything was fine till I got to the kitchen. Because everyone was in the kitchen. And they all went quiet when I came in.

"Morning everyone." Smiling as I pushed passed the very palpable awkwardness and made my way to the fridge.

Behind me they were still silent as I grabbed my almond milk and my box of Total.

"Good morning Charlie." Meredith finally broke the silence "How did you sleep?"

 _Real subtle._

Wanting to smirk I thought better of it and kept it inside "Pretty well, how about you?" Responding to her question with my own as I sat down at the island and began to eat my breakfast.

"Good, good." Meredith replied.

 _Don't laugh. Don't laugh._

My whole body wanted to shake with the laughter that was forming in me.

"So how is Dr. Hunt doing as Chief?" Asking them all.

"He's doing very well." Derek answered but everyone was still uncomfortable.

"Are you only saying that because you have that hundred dollar bet on him lasting at least six months?" Grinning at him as I ate my cereal.

Meredith swiveled around and questioned her husband "What bet?"

Derek was momentarily surprised before answering.

"Everyone took bets I wasn't the only one." He tried to defend himself.

"Yeah Sloan only has him lasting two weeks." Jackson chimed in.

"Two weeks oh come on." George scoffed "He's going to be fine."

"You're only saying that because you're his favorite." Lexie added.

"What no I am not!" George blanched and it made me giggle.

The kitchen broke out into a variety of lively mixed conversations, the awkwardness temporarily dispelled.

I had missed this. It kind of felt nice to be in a house with life again. Even if it was strange as hell, awkward and confusing.

My phone began to ring.

Pulling it out of my pocket I looked at the screen and paused.

Getting up I went into the living room before picking up.

"Hello Detective Diaz." Answering the call.

"Good morning Ms. Barton." He replied.

"I assume there is news." Chewing my lip in anticipation.

"There is, Mr. Bolton's charges were filed this morning."

Sweat broke out all over my body.

"Okay." Squeaking out.

Detective Diaz read off the list of charges. My stomach clenching with every passing second.

"So what now sir?"

"Now we need you to come down to the station and fill out a formal testimony for the prosecution." He answered.

"So there is going to be a trial" Dread filled my voice.

"Yes his lawyer is already getting to work on his defense. Right now it's just going to be a trial by judge, no jury. Depending on the outcome his lawyer might move forward for a jury trial." Detective Diaz explained to me.

Walking over to the fireplace I gripped the mantel to steady myself.

"Will I need to testify?" Fearing the answer.

"No, both sides have agreed to keep the minors out of court for the moment. The prosecution just needs your written testimony. If you could come in this morning that would be great."

"I can be there in half an hour. I just need to be done by one because of work." Gripping the mantel trying to get myself in check.

"That would be great, don't worry we will have you done by one."

"What defense is his lawyer putting together? Do you know?"

There was a pause "I do."

"What?" Anxiety spilling over my bones.

"His defense is going to plead not guilty by reason of insanity." Detective Diaz answered quietly.

"What?" Yelling out, my voice raising a few octaves "You have got to be joking! Please tell me this is a sick joke!"

 _Oh this was just fucking rich._

For two and a half years John rattled on about how crazy I was. Now he was trying to use the crazy excuse to save his ass.

"His defense is going to say he was mentally unwell to be caring for children, and that because of his illness he was not able to fully realize his actions." Detective Diaz continued.

Gripping my phone I leaned against the fireplace "So they are going to spin it and blame it on the system?" My voice rising even more in bewilderment.

"It looks like it." He didn't sound too happy about the whole thing and in a tiny way it made me feel a little better.

"Okay yeah I'll come in this morning." Rubbing my eyes in frustration, not wanting to believe this was happening.

"Thank you Ms. Barton." He said before hanging up the phone.

Running my hands over my face I tried to ease my stress away but I knew it was in vain.

Taking a deep breath I stared up at the ceiling and counted to twenty before heading back into the kitchen.

Slipping back into the kitchen I ignored how everyone went quiet once again as I sat down.

Suddenly my cereal wasn't as appetizing as it had been before.

"Everything okay Charlie?" Meredith asked gently.

"John's charges were brought up this morning." Speaking so softly I was sure it was hard to hear my answer.

The air shifted but I rapidly became too tired to care.

"I have to go down to the police station and give my formal written testimony." Shoving my stool back as I picked up bowl.

"They need it this morning. John's defense is already getting to work." Dumping out of the rest of the cereal into the trash.

"Boy are they working up a dozy of a defense." Bitterly spitting out "Detective Diaz says he is going to plead not guilty by reason of insanity."

"The defense is going to pin everything on the system. Saying that John was mentally unfit at the time he was taking in foster children, and that because he was ill he didn't understand the consequences of his actions." My rage beginning to grow inside of me.

Throwing my bowl into the sink a little too roughly it clattered loudly against the sink.

I don't know how but it managed to become even quieter.

"No it's not _his_ fault. It's the _system's_ fault for the pain he has caused so many kids. No it will be their fault for not realizing that he wasn't stable enough to be taking care of children. Which is a complete load of bullshit." Gripping the counter top so hard that my knuckles turned white.

"Not that it would have even mattered. Even if they had realized he was insane they still would have put kids with him anyway." Failing to keep the fury out of my voice "But it's a mute point since they did it anyway!"

"Charlotte." George's voice cut through the air.

His voice made me remember where I was, reminding myself that this wasn't the time or place to get upset I let go of the counter and took a large inhale.

Turning around I grabbed my bag "I'm going to the station, then I have my training at Joe's at one. I don't know when I'll be home." Rushing the words out of my mouth before anyone could say anything.

Leaving the house and its people behind I got into my car.

When I was safety inside with the doors locked I gripped the steering wheel and let out the scream that had been searing its way up my lungs, just begging to come out since I hung up the phone.

Giving myself a minute I let my head rest against the steering wheel.

 _You're still breathing. You're still breathing. You're still breathing._

* * *

"So how am I doing so far?"

I had been with Joe for almost two hours doing my training at the bar trying my best to keep my mood up. My morning at the police station had been exhausting.

I kept going through this emotional whiplash of scared, angered, hurt, saddened, and royally pissed off.

"Actually not too bad." He chuckled.

"Thanks for the confidence." Giving him a smirk.

"Don't mention it." Joe smirked back "Really though I think you'll do great here."

"Even if you don't want me here?" Glancing up at him.

Joe stopped fiddling with the taps.

I shouldn't have let that slip from my lips.

Busying myself with glasses I hoped it would blow over.

"It's not that Charlie, it's…it's just a messy situation."

"Yeah I know all about those." Staring up at him with a sad smile.

"You want to talk about it?" Joe leaned against the bar going straight from bar owner to therapist.

My mind went back and forth about whether to lie, brush him off or just tell him the truth.

 _If he is going through all this trouble to trust you and hire you the least you can do is tell him._

Taking a deep breath I told him everything, and I mean everything, well not _everything_ but most of it. Stopping with the most recent events of this morning.

When I was done Joe appeared a little worse for wear but at least there wasn't pity in his eyes.

"Jesus Charlie I'm so sorry." He said gently.

"I just want all of this to go away. To bury it and move on, but it doesn't seem like that is going to happen anytime soon with this trial." Twisting the bar towel in my hands "And the prosecution told me that they are going to call George and ask him to be a witness." Dread building inside me.

"That's the last thing I need. For him to be called into court and hear everything that happened to me. I hate, hate, hate pity. I know that if he hears everything that was done to me that's all he is going to see when he looks at me."

"Maybe not. I've known George a long time and he has gone through some tough times himself. One thing I know about George is that he doesn't pity people, he empathizes with him." Joe told me.

"He is always looking out for people, always looking to help them. It's what makes him a good doctor, a good person. George has a good heart."

"Yeah I know." Not being able to help from smiling.

"And he is a good judge of character. That's part of why I hired you." Joe said nudging my arm.

"Really?" My interest peaked.

"George vouched for you, and if George is willing to put his good opinion up for you then I know you must be a stand-up person." Joe smiled at me.

My face tinted a deep pink.

 _God I have to stop doing that!_

"George is a really good man." Softly replying as I twisted the towel in my hands.

 _Snap out of your delusions Charlie! Everything is temporary!_

My snide inner voice brought reality back to me.

"While that is noble and all of George after the next few weeks I am sure we won't be seeing each other much after I move out. My place in that house, in his life, in their lives is temporary. That's it." My voice had the cold edge of reality to it.

Joe didn't say anything but decided to let the matter drop. It was a smart move on his part.

"What's next?" Diverting our attention to a new topic.

* * *

When I got back to the house I breathed a sigh of relief to find it empty.

 _Thank you._

Setting my things upstairs I went back down to the kitchen and made myself some pasta.

Midway through eating my phone rang and I picked it up immediately seeing the caller ID.

"Hello, Derek is everything okay?" Asking in worry as my attention heightened.

"Everything is fine Charlie." He chuckled "No need to panic but thank you for your concern."

Allowing myself to blush freely since no one was around I relaxed.

"Oh okay, what's up then?"

"Are you back at the house?"

"Yeah."

"Are you busy tonight?" Derek asked me.

"No why?" Wondering where this was going.

"You seemed to have a rough morning and I was wondering if you wanted to let some of that emotion out?" There was a smile in his voice.

Pausing I thought it over, it would be nice to blow off some steam.

"What did you have in mind?" My curiosity now having his full attention.

* * *

"Damn." Whistling out as I parked my car.

Derek turned around at my whistle.

"This is a huge plot of land." Surveying the area around me.

When Derek told me he to drive to the address I had been skeptical, calling him back saying it was just some spot in the woods.

He acted like it was completely normal, to which I was skeptical and voiced the opinion that it wasn't just some ploy to murder someone, to which he just laughed at.

"It's a project but it's coming along." He said motioning to the skeleton of the house that was slowly being built.

"Still looks like a murder spot though." Smirking at him.

"Not for long, here." He reached out and gave me a hammer "Take this."

Reaching out I grabbed the hammer "Whatever you say Jason." Giving a smart-ass reply to which he laughed.

"So why are you building your own Camp Crystal Lake?" Keeping up the Friday the 13th motif following him over to the deck. Scanning around I saw Dr. Hunt, Alex to which I grimaced, Jackson, and another doctor who I hadn't met yet "Isn't that what contractors are for?"

"Well my contractor works for me so I pay him to let me build my house." Derek grinned.

"Okay someone needs to explain to you how hiring a contractor works." Laughing as we made our way over to the guys.

"Hey Charlie." Jackson smiled at me.

"Ms. Barton nice to see you." Dr. Hunt said.

Alex just nodded his head which was fine by me.

"Charlie let me introduce you to Dr. Warren." Derek introduced us.

Holding out my hand "Nice to meet you sir."

Dr. Warren returned my handshake "Sir I didn't think people still had manners these days." He smiled a toothy grin at me.

"Kids these days, what can I say?" Shrugging my shoulders as I matched his smile.

"Let's get to work." Derek led me over to another part of the unfinished deck.

He handed me a box of nails to go with my hammer.

"Let me get this straight, you all come up here and just hammer your frustration away?" My eyebrows raising.

"Pretty much yeah."

"Men." Rolling my eyes as I opened the box of nails.

Derek eyed me carefully as I placed a nail against the wood and hammered it in.

"Ta-da?" Not really sure if I was doing this right.

He came over to lean against the deck.

"How was your morning?"

"Oh super." Rolling my eyes as I grabbed a few more nails "Just a typical day of finding out that your abuser is trying to take the easy way out of getting what he deserves." Lining up my nail.

"Would you want to happen to him? Lethal injection?" Derek asking me sincerely.

"Hell no!" Almost dropping my hammer "If he died now he would come back to haunt my ass just out if spite. I'd probably go insane."

"No I would want to see him in jail to pay for his crimes. All I want is justice but today even that seems like a far stretch." Muttering out as I began hammering.

"No I'd love for him to be in jail." A small smirk coming to the corners of my mouth.

"What's with the smirk?"

Stopping my hammering I stared straight into his eyes "Because I know what happens to people in prison who abuse children. It only seems fair for karma to work out like that. That's what exactly he deserves." My fingers gripping the hammer as I tried to contain my anger.

"But we'll see what happens because after two years of calling me crazy now he is going to use the same excuse to save his ass." Resuming my hammering with more force than before.

"To top it all off Detective Diaz told me this morning that the prosecution plans on calling George as a witness for the trial because he was my doctor. Which is fucking fantastic."

Grabbing another nail I continued my work "Because it's not bad enough that a judge and a dozen other people will hear my written testimony now the guy who saved my life, one of my roommates, will have to go and listen to everything that happened to me."

"Now I'm worried that when he hears all that all he will be able to see when he looks at me is pity and I fucking hate pity! All I want is for this to be gone! Is that too much to ask?" Hammering the nail in with a loud bang as my frustration finally let out.

For a second it was quiet before I heard the noise pick up again.

All of the anger that had been in me left my body. Now all I felt was fatigue.

Dropping the hammer I rubbed my eyes with my hand "This is never going to end is it?" Whispering out "I'm never going to get away from him." Feeling so defeated.

Tears stinging my eyes, threatening to spill as my brain screamed for me to pull it together.

Derek placed a hand on my shoulder and in my weakness I turned into him wrapping him up in hug. He responded immediately and held me tight.

"It will end Charlie I promise. You've come this far, you won't let him, this, break you." He soothed as a few tears fell from my eyes. "I know you're tired but you need to keep going."

"Thank you." Softly saying as I held him tight for a moment longer before letting go.

"Damn I guess this hammer your feelings stuff does work." Trying to lighten the mood with a joke as I wiped my eyes.

"Told you." He smiled at me.

"Derek!" A voice shouted.

We both turned around and found Dr. Sloan, who I only knew was Dr. Sloan because George was kind enough to give me run-down on everyone while I was in the hospital, holding a baby stalking towards Derek.

"What the?" Questioning as I looked around to the others only to find them stumped as well.

"You're trying to steal my guy. He's my guy. Avery, go get in the car." Dr. Sloan pointed at Jackson and we all looked so confused.

"What?" Jackson said.

"No, Mark." Derek spoke.

"You weren't even interested in him till you saw how much he meant to me. I don't take the time to teach anyone if I can help it." Dr. Sloan ranted with the baby in his arms and unsurprisingly that made it look even odder.

"Mark-"Derek tried to cut in but Dr. Sloan was adamant to get his point across.

"But I'm taking the time with Avery because he's a quick learner and he can do a z-plasty better than I could at his level." He continued.

"I can?" Jackson appeared happy yet shocked.

Dr. Sloan turned and began to walk away.

"Hey, hey, don't do that. Don't just yell at me then walk away." Derek argued.

"I'm not it's just Sofia likes it if I'm moving." Dr. Sloan countered back as the baby began fussing.

Dr. Hunt appeared behind us "You guys talk I'll take the baby."

Dr. Sloan handed over his daughter to Dr. Hunt "Okay be careful we had a scare this week."

"Okay." Dr. Hunt soothed.

"Alright thank you." Dr. Sloan handed his daughter off to Dr. Hunt and began to walk away.

"If it's alright with the dad I'm going to go with the man with the cute baby." Looking at Dr. Sloan as I pointed back at Dr. Hunt and Sofia.

Dr. Sloan nodded and I turned around to catch up to Dr. Hunt and Sofia.

Behind me I heard Dr. Sloan yell "Avery go get in the car!" My body shook with laughter as I covered my mouth with my hand to keep it in.

"Hey." Catching up to them "As much as it would be hilarious to watch them fight over Jackson I said I would much rather be with you and the cute baby." Chuckling.

He laughed with me as we made our way over to some construction equipment. Dr. Hunt sat in a truck thing with Sofia.

"I didn't know Mark had a daughter."

"Yeah it's an odd situation." Dr. Hunt said in a funny tone and I knew not to press the situation.

"Dr. Hunt I need to apologize to you for how I behaved my first day at the hospital. There was no cause to snap at you, especially since you took John down twice." Telling him quietly.

"There is no need for you to apologize Ms. Barton. It was a stressful situation and it was my immense pleasure to tackle that man twice." Dr. Hunt grinned at me.

"Please call me Charlie, no Ms. Barton nonsense." Giggling at him.

"Only if you call me Owen." He grinned at me.

"Deal." Smiling back.

Sofia began fussing and Owen began to bounce her.

"Sofia, look you want to see something cool?" Raising my voice to an excited octave to get her attention.

Owen pointed at me to help Sofia focus "What's Charlie going to do?"

Standing back I stretched "We'll see how well I can do this with the boot." Half-joking.

Tilting my body forward I raised my arms and threw my weight forward to lift myself off the ground to do a flip forward, grinning when I safely touched both feet on the ground.

 _Take that stupid boot!_

"Wow!" Owen clapped as Sofia began to giggle.

"Thank you, thank you." Taking a bow "That's nothing, you need to see what I can do when I get this boot off." Smirking at them.

Suddenly Owen's faced scrunched.

"Oh no I know that look. Someone needs a change." Giggling to Sofia as Owen stood up and we made our way back to everyone.

"I think Sofia needs a change." Owen walked over holding Sofia like she was bomb.

"Give her to me I can change her." Rolling my eyes at him as instinct kicked in and took him from her.

"Only if that's okay with you Dr. Sloan." Pausing with her midair because hey this wasn't my baby and this dude didn't know me.

Dr. Sloan looked over to Derek, who nodded his head back at him.

"Yeah that's fine. Let me just get her diaper bag." He said.

Owen kicked over a bottle and we all watched it roll down the deck. Biting my lip I glanced up at Derek trying not to laugh.

"I'll tell you what else you don't know is how to build a deck. This thing isn't level." Mark spoke.

"I gotta call my contractor." Derek said as he bent down to inspect the deck.

That made me break. Throwing my head back I laughed which caused Sofia to start giggling.

"Yes isn't that so funny. Uncle Derek thought he could build his own house." Cooing at her.

Dr. Sloan came back with the diaper bag which he handed to me.

"Thank you." Giving him a smile as I grabbed it.

Walking over to the open grass I knelt down as I handled Sofia and opened the bag pulling out the changing mat.

After I unfolded the mat I placed her down as I dug around for a diaper and the wipes.

"You are so beautiful." Cooing as I began to change her "What a lovely smile." Grinning at her.

"Just like your daddy I'm sure." Finishing up I grabbed her hand and was totally unprepared for the memories.

Flashes of Dr. Sloan with his daughter filled my head. Sofia had so many memories of her dad. I saw memories of her being cuddled while she cried. Her being rocked to sleep. Her being read to and played with.

One thing was for sure, Sofia loved her father, and she loved it when he smiled at her.

It made my heart ache but in such a wonderful way.

Letting go of her tiny little hand I gave Sofia a watery little smile.

"Everything okay?" Dr. Sloan asked with hesitation.

"Yes, yes everything is perfect." Quickly wiping my eyes as I picked up Sofia and packed everything up.

"Here she is all nice and clean." Handing her over to Dr. Sloan.

"You're a really great dad Dr. Sloan. Your daughter loves you very much." Telling him in such earnest that it took everyone aback at my strange, sudden words.

"If you ever need a sitter let me know I'd be happy to watch her. Plus I'm CPR certified." Trying to get things back to normal "She is an amazing little girl." Smiling at Sofia.

She giggled and stretched her arms out towards me, motioning for me to come closer.

Hesitantly I stepped closer and let her wrap her hands around my fingers.

"Yeah Mark if she can put up with us, she'll be great with Sofia." Derek grinned "Even though we're all saints right Charlie?"

"Saints, maybe? Basic contractors, no." Smirking at him causing everyone to chuckle.


	13. Only Thinly Veiled Blackmail

The next morning I woke up and something felt off.

It wasn't something I could place, but I could feel it in my bones. The only problem was I didn't know if this feeling meant something bad or good was going to happen.

There was never a way to tell.

Getting out of bed I grabbed a towel and made my way downstairs.

Maybe I was just feeling nervous about starting my first full day at Joe's?

When I got to the bathroom door it was already closed and I heard the water running.

"Damn." Sighing as slumped against the wall.

"Charlie." Derek's voice came down the hallway.

"Hey Derek."

"Come use our bathroom. Meredith and I already showered."

"Oh are you sure it's okay?" Wrapping my towel in my hands.

Derek gave me a smile "It's fine. Plus Meredith and I wanted to talk to you anyway."

 _There it is._

There just had to be some ulterior motive.

"Okay." My voice dropping low as I followed him into the master suite.

"Hi Charlie." Meredith was by the dresser getting ready.

"I told Charlie she could use our bathroom since the hallway one is in use." Derek explained to her.

"If that's okay with you." Softly speaking.

"Of course it is." Meredith smiled at me.

"Derek also said you both needed to talk to me." Adding that last part.

"Yes." Meredith hesitated as she looked to Derek.

Letting out a sigh I went to the door and shut it.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a private talk." Telling them when confusion appeared on their faces.

"Let me guess, it's about Jackson?" Asking them.

It was only a matter of time before this came up, much as I hoped it would disappear.

"Before you ask me what happened did you talk to Jackson first?" Taking control of the situation.

"Yes we did." Derek spoke.

"And what did Jackson tell you?" Inquiring as I leaned against the door.

"He told us that you read to him after he had his nightmare." Meredith confirmed.

"That's right. I went in, read to him and we both fell asleep. He was in his bed I was sitting on a chair." Clarifying to them.

They nodded their heads and then there was silence.

"So what is there to talk about exactly?"

"We just are unsure of why you read to Jackson in the first place." Derek said in confusion.

"Because he needed someone. It was just the right thing to do. Someone is in pain, you help them. Plain and simple." Explaining to them to honestly.

I knew it wasn't going to make sense to them, but it was just how I was wired.

"Look I told Jackson I would tell people it was none of their business if they asked me about it, and I'm sure they will. But since he told you the truth, I'm telling you the truth. It's not my place to go around spilling his secrets."

"Can I go shower now please?" Pointing to the bathroom.

"Yes, please go ahead." Meredith said.

I knew they were still baffled by my answers and my reasons for helping Jackson but it was just how I was.

* * *

"Morning everyone." Addressing the kitchen as I came downstairs.

All of them were in the kitchen.

"Morning Charlie." April smiled at me.

"Good morning April." Smiling back as I made my way to the cabinets.

"Hi Charlie." Jackson said in a kind tone meeting my eyes. I had a feeling he knew that Meredith and Derek had talked to me.

"Hey Jackson." Giving him a warm grin as I made my breakfast.

"First day at Joe's you excited?" Jackson asking me as he sat down next to Lexie.

"Yeah but I am a little nervous." Confessing as I sat down at the counter.

"Don't be it will be fine." George placed a hand on my back in a comforting gesture.

It made me feel….strange.

"Thanks George." Smiling at him.

Quickly though he took his hand away and a tiny, tiny part of me felt almost disappointed at the loss of contact.

Clearing my throat I looked over to Derek "So did you call your contractor yet?" Smirking at him.

"No not yet." He sheepishly replied.

"What why do you need to call your contractor?" Meredith questioned.

"There is just a little problem with the deck." He tried to brush it off.

A snort sounded in the room. My eyes found Alex's face as he smirked.

We locked eyes and for a moment it was okay, normal. Like I didn't feel weird being around him and he didn't hate me or hate that I was here.

But then it was gone.

"It's a beautiful piece of land Meredith. I think the house is going to look amazing once it's done." Switching the subject.

Her eyebrow rose "You went there?"

"Yeah Derek told me to come over last night. He helped me get out some of my frustration." Glancing up at him with a tiny smile.

"How did it go yesterday at the station?" Lexie asked me.

Immediately I tensed.

A few beats of silence passed before I spoke "It went okay." Staring down at my breakfast making it clear I did not want to talk about this any further.

Thankfully Meredith got the hint because she changed the subject.

"So today I have a patient who…" She started talking but when it came to medicine it turned to white noise for me.

I was just thankful for the distraction.

My phone buzzed.

Looking at it I saw I had a text from George.

 _G: Can you come by the hospital around 11 am before you have to get to Joe's? We need to talk about the trial._

Letting out a sigh I glanced up and saw George staring at me.

 _Fine. I'll come to the hospital._

Clenching my jaw I sent the text and put my phone away.

This was going to be a long day.

Maybe this was why I woke up feeling off today?

* * *

True to my word I walked into walked into the hospital at 11 to talk to George even though everything in me was screaming to run away. I made my way to the floor where he texted he would be.

When the elevator doors opened he was there waiting for me.

"Hi." Meekly saying.

"Hey, um we can talk in April's office. We all use it." George gave me a smirk.

Nodding I followed him to a small office. It was brightly decorated and organized. Yeah this was April's space.

George shut the door and gestured at the couch.

"No thank you I prefer to stand." I don't think I could sit if I wanted to, my nerves were flaring up.

Since I didn't sit, he didn't sit either.

"I'm guessing you got a phone call yesterday from the prosecution?" Asking him but we both knew the answer.

"Yes, since I was the physician to identify the signs of your abuse they want to call me to be a witness. As far from what I was told it won't be a jury trial, just a judge."

"That's right." Nodding but not looking at him.

"Charlotte what do you want me to do?" George softly enquired.

My head snapped up "It's not about what I want George. It's about what is right. If you can help put that bastard away then you need to help do it."

"Am I looking forward to you hearing everything that happened to me no, but this isn't about me. It's about a man who abused the people he was supposed to take care of and a system that let him slip through the cracks." Heatedly telling him.

"Do what's being asked of you George." My eyes fixing on his "Help put him away where he can't hurt anyone else."

George nodded after I had spoken. His eyes never leaving mine.

The air shifted but I didn't know why.

Those damn butterflies were creeping back into my stomach.

 _Snap out of it!_

Stepping back I rechecked myself.

The air went back to normal, the butterflies disappeared.

"Now that, that is all cleared up is there anything else?" Trying to further get rid any of the leftover weird air that was around us.

"No, no that was it." George ran a hand threw his hair.

"Okay, well I'll head out then." Giving him a nervous smile.

George opened the door for me and followed me out.

We walked side by side but nothing was said.

Awkwardness. I hated it.

Thank God for seeing a familiar face.

"Derek!" Almost shouting out in relief.

"Hey guys!" He stopped and smiled at us but I could tell he was slightly confused.

"How are you?" Asking him.

"Good, good." I said.

His cellphone beeped.

Excusing us he grabbed his phone.

Immediately his whole body changed.

The smile disappeared. Worry and panic filled his features.

"Derek was it?" Anxiously inquiring.

"I have to go." He replied as he moved past us.

"Derek wait." Putting my arm on him to stop him.

 _Zola!_

Images of the beautiful little girl filled my head.

The onslaught of emotion was so sudden I stumbled back into George after I let Derek go.

"Charlotte what is it?" George held me in place but I brushed him off.

"What's wrong with Zola?" Focusing on Derek.

The pair of them stared at me, eyes wide open, mouths hanging open.

"I felt your emotions. I saw memories of her." Brushing off their reactions.

"What's wrong with Zola?" Pressing again "Maybe I can help."

"She's here. She is sick, I don't know what's going on. I need to meet Mer, Karev, and Robbins." Derek told me.

"I'm coming with you." Firmly speaking.

Derek tried to protest "If it's Zola I want to help, and if it's with the foster system you're going to need all the help you can get."

Derek looked straight into my eyes and knew I wasn't going to back down.

"Come on." He gestured for me to follow.

"I'll talk to you later George." Looking back at him before I jogged to catch up with Derek.

* * *

I stood in the corner of the room watching the four of them verbally fight for dominance. The whole time my heart reaching for Meredith and Derek.

"Is it her shunt? Is it hydrocephalus?" Meredith asked Alex.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dr. Robbins angrily questioned Alex.

"That was her C.T. before, wasn't it?" Derek demanded Alex.

Right about now I was feeling really sorry for Alex.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you." Alex apologized.

"You still can't." Dr. Robbins snapped back at him.

"The hell he can't. She's my patient." Derek's voice raised.

Just then Owen entered the conference room.

"Oh, thank God. Owen, I-" Dr. Robbins tried explaining but Owen beat her to it.

"Look, look, Robbins told me what is going on, and she is right. You can't see Zola." He tried to calmly tell Derek and Meredith.

"Owen, stay out of it." Derek bit out at him.

Just then Owen noticed me.

"Charlie what are you doing here?" Questioning in bewilderment.

"Moral support." Trying to sound strong.

"She's probably terrified, and someone should be with her." Meredith's worry was obviously evident in her voice. She kept ringing her hands over and over in anxiety.

"She's sedated. She's not alone. I have a herd of nurses on a rotating schedule, holding her, singing her we've got this." Dr. Robbins tried to sooth her but I could tell it didn't work. Walking over to her I placed my hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

She looked over to me and I gave her a small smile letting her know I was there.

 _You're not alone._

"Did you try an N. G. tube?" Derek asked Dr. Robbins.

"The bowels are compressing the V.P. shunt, and she's hypotensive, so we're taking her to the O.R." She replied.

"Well, then I'm in there." Derek said with fierce determination.

"Shepherd, you can't." Owen tried to tell him.

"I inserted the shunt. It's part of the problem. I should fix it!" He yelled at them.

"Are you out of your mind?" Dr. Robbins raised her voice.

"The adoption lady's watching her like a hawk. They're looking for a reason to ding you." Alex tried to reason with him.

I felt Meredith tense under my hand. I rubbed her arm back and forth to try and give her some comfort.

"Where is she?" Derek focused solely on Alex now but Alex wasn't look at him.

"I will page you the minute that we're done. I'll have Karev give you hourlies-"Dr. Robbins tried to pacify Derek but he only cut her off.

"Karev, look at me."

Alex finally met Derek's face.

Derek commanded "Where is she?"

Everyone went quiet, waiting to see if Alex would actually tell him.

"Pre-op. 16-08." Alex answered in defeat.

"Thank you I'm going there."

With that Derek threw the door open and began walking down the hallway, all of us running to stop him.

"Shepherd, don't." Owen jogged to keep up with him.

"Back off, Hunt." Derek brushed him off.

"Derek, don't do this." Owen tried again.

"You know how long the shunt-" Derek started yelling at him.

"Shepherd" Dr. Robbins tried speaking but it was no use, he just continued to talk over her.

"Had to have been malfunctioning for her bowels to have gotten this bad!" He screamed at Owen.

"You're making a mistake!" Owen told him.

"They didn't know that to look for." Meredith tried to talk to him.

"Exactly, because she should've been with us." He turned around to swivel at her, full rage in his voice.

But Meredith didn't back down "And she's not, and that's my fault. And I may never sleep another night again because of that, but if there's a prayer of us getting her back, we have to just dot our I's and cross our T's, not mess with the rules." Meredith firmly told him.

"Arizona is a great surgeon. Please don't make it worse." She pleaded with her husband.

"What is your plan on fixing this?" He questioned Dr. Robbins.

"It's just kinked. Once I get in there, and I remove the adhesions, and I fix the obstruction, the shunt will be fine."

"What if it's not? What if it's disconnected or broken?" He questioned back at her.

"Then I convert to a V. A shunt. Derek, I can do this. Let me do this." Her tone was steady, voice determined.

Turning around a few times in circles Derek let out a large exhale before walking away. The action giving way to his defeated response.

Looking back at Meredith "Let me go talk to him." Telling her.

She nodded and I quietly followed behind him not stopping until he opened a door and stepped into a stairwell.

With a sigh that held both disappointment and exhaustion he sat down on the steps. Silently I sat down next to him not daring to speak until he was ready, but letting him know I would be there when he was ready to talk.

"I just want her to be okay." Derek finally spoke but his words sounded so small.

"I know." Softly replying.

"I should be in there with her, holding her hand, telling her it will be okay but I can't."

"You're still blaming Meredith." It was more of statement than a question.

"I know I should be with Meredith. I see her pain, but I can't. I can barely look at her. This is all her fault."

Derek let out a long sigh "Every time I think I've moved on, I've started to forgive her, something else comes up, and I'm right back where I was."

He put his head in his hands and stared at the floor.

"Derek you are never going to move past this unless you forgive her. You blame her, but she also blames herself." Placing my arm on his shoulder.

"People aren't perfect. We make mistakes. We fuck up. Meredith knows what she did and she knows that her mistake could very well cost her, her daughter. If you're in pain how do you think she feels? Not only carrying around her pain at what she did, but to see your pain too." Speaking to him.

"Derek when you get Zola back, because you _will_ get her back, she will need both of her parents. You can't be the family she needs unless you get past this." Rubbing his shoulder.

"If the situation was reversed Meredith would forgive you, she would understand. Life is too short to hold grudges Derek. To get to the best things in life you need to let the past be in the past. Was it a mistake, yes, she knows it, but she's trying to move on and learn from it."

We were quiet for several minutes.

He was the first one to break the silence.

Derek turned towards me "How did you get to become so level-headed and responsible?" He asked in a joking tone but it was tinted with sadness.

"I didn't have a choice. It was either grow up fast or let the world eat me alive." Replying with a sad smile.

* * *

I had to leave. I had to get to Joe's to start work. Before I left I texted George and met up with him again. After explaining everything I made him swear to me that he would text me with any updates about Zola, Derek, or Meredith.

Sprinting over to Joe's I was so happy that the bar was literally across the street from the hospital.

When I got to Joe's I quickly tried to fill him on everything on what happened this morning and that if I needed to step away for half an hour I apologized in advance.

Joe was one of those guys with a big heart I quickly came to realize. He understood completely.

The first few hours went by rapidly. Joe helped to teach me more about the in's and out's of the bar. By the time people started coming in for their after work drink I was feeling a little bit confident that I could do this.

Then George texted and told me that Zola was about to come out of surgery. Informing Joe that I needed leave for a bit I headed back over to hospital making my way to the resident's lounge where Derek, Meredith, Cristina, and George were waiting.

"Hey is she out yet?" Whispering to George as I came into the room.

My question answered itself because Alex walked into the room still clad in an operating gown.

"We were able to remove all of the adhesions and get the shunt working again. We'll monitor her while she's here. She's gonna be fine." Alex calmly told Derek and Meredith.

Meredith let out a relieved exhale, clutched Alex's hand and slumped back down in her chair.

Looking over to George we both wore matching smiles of relief.

The thick tense of dread left the room. A cautious optimism filled its place.

But the air changed again.

Meredith started to cry, which quickly escalated into full on sobbing.

The tension, stress, and panic of the day finally caught up to her. She knew her daughter was going to be fine. Now she was emotionally spent and needed to release everything.

Derek sat next to her and rubbed circles on her back, comforting her as she sobbed into her hands.

My heart broke for them.

"I'll stay with Zola tonight. I will call if there's anything to worry about." Cristina soothed Meredith "So don't call every five minutes. You guys go home." She smirked as she got up and placed a hand on Meredith's shoulder before walking out of the room.

The three of us left the room so Derek and Meredith could have some time alone. As I left the room I thought my chest would break in half at hearing Meredith's sobs.

There must be something I could do to help ease their pain.

Waiting till Alex walked away from us I turned to George "Do you suppose Zola's caseworker Janet will be in her room with her?"

"Yes I believe she would be there." George answered.

"Can you casually mention to me what room Zola is currently in by any chance?" Inquiring.

"Why?" George appeared wary.

"Because I think I know how to help Meredith and Derek right now. Do you trust me?" Staring into his eyes.

"Yes." He answered back without any hesitation.

* * *

I made my way to Zola's room alone, explaining to George that this would go over better if it was just me and Janet.

The door came into my sight.

Letting out a breath I pushed out all of my fear and anxiety. I had to be strong. I had to do this for Derek and Meredith.

Knocking on the door I opened it.

"Hello are you Janet?" Asking the woman sitting in the chair by the crib.

Glancing briefly I saw that Zola was asleep. Even from where I was standing she looked perfect.

"Yes I am. Can I help you?" She looked me up and down.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Charlotte Barton."

Her face instantly changed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Barton but you can't be here." She told me.

"I know but I just need a quick word, well quick favor actually." Telling her.

"A favor?" Janet was now on full guard.

"Yes I was thinking that you could give Meredith and Derek an hour with their daughter. It's been a rough day as you know." Speaking calmly like I wasn't asking such a huge, illegal favor.

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen." Janet replied in a completely bewildered tone.

"See I think it is." Leaning against the door "Would you like me to tell you why?" Talking but not really giving her the option to answer.

"I know that right now my name is kind of blacklisted in the foster system because I blew the whistle on my foster father, but I bet I could still cause a ruckus if I let certain information about Zola's situation slip out to the wrong people." Speaking in a low, hard tone.

"What information?" Janet narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't know?" Pausing "Maybe letting it slip that you placed Zola with foster parents who did not know how to properly take care of her and her medical needs. Especially when you removed her from two loving parents, both of whom are doctors, who know how to take care of her medical condition. It was a mistake that could have cost Zola her life."

There was a beat of silence.

"Are you blackmailing me Ms. Barton?" Janet said in astonishment.

I shook my head "No, not blackmail, I would never do that. Just think of it as a very strong suggestion for everyone's best interests." Simply telling her.

Janet's eyes narrowed even further as she took in my words.

"Look I know you're not a bad person. You actually care about your job and your kids which is more than I can say about some of my caseworkers. I may just be some seventeen year old kid but I can tell that you have a good head on shoulders and you're good at your job." My tone softening as I stared at her.

"I don't know what it is about Meredith and Derek but there is something about them that you don't like about them. There is apprehension in your gut. Normally I would say to always go with your gut because most of the time it's the right thing, but in this case it isn't."

Pushing off the door I slowly made my way halfway to her.

"Derek and Meredith are amazing people. They took me in when they didn't need to, they didn't even know me. They only knew I came from a horrific situation and I needed a safe place to stay. They saw I was scared and tired of having the world always on my shoulders. They gave me that safe place when they welcomed me into their home. Being with them, their family, in their house, in the past week I have felt safer than I have felt in the last two and a half years." Softly confessing to her and I saw her face soften.

I knew she knew about what had happened to me.

"Good people shouldn't be that hard to come by, but they are. Fortunately Meredith and Derek are the best, most wonderful people I've met in a long time. They are selfless, caring, kind, attentive and loving. One thing I can tell you with absolutely certainty is that they love this little girl with everything they have, just like how parents should love their children. It's exactly how my parents loved me." Smiling.

"Zola is so incredibly blessed to call Meredith and Derek her family. She will want for nothing. She will be pampered, loved, educated, and lord will she be spoiled by her parents." Giggling as I stared at her.

Saying all I came to say I turned around I went to the door "I know what I am asking for is breaking the rules, but sometimes you need to break the rules to do what's right." Glancing back at her.

She stayed silent.

I opened the door when I heard her voice.

"It's been a long day and I haven't had dinner yet. I think I'll go down to the cafeteria for half an hour to grab something to eat. If someone should come in while I am gone, well…there wouldn't be anything I could do about that now could I?" She spoke as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the room.

"Janet." Calling out to her she stopped.

"You're really good at your job and like I said you care about your kids and what happens to them. Maybe if I had, had you as my caseworker I would have turned out better." Giving her a dejected smile.

Janet returned with her own small smile "I think you turned out better than you believe Ms. Barton."

With that she turned back around and walked down the hall.

Her words momentarily formed a lump in my throat.

 _Push it aside, we're on a time clock!_

My mind snapped me back into action.

Pulling out my phone I called George.

"Are you still with Meredith and Derek?" Questioning him.

"Yeah we're here." He responded.

"Great bring them to Zola's room, now, quickly please!" Stressing to him as I hung up the phone.

In less than three minutes the three of them came jogging towards their daughter's room.

"Hey so don't ask any questions but you both have half an hour to spend with Zola." Hurriedly telling them as I met them.

The both of them looked like I was ridiculous.

"It's fine. Really everyone that needs to know, knows." Giving them a pointed look hoping they would catch on "Just be sure to be out of room in exactly thirty minutes before someone should happen to come back from their exactly thirty minute break." Stressing to them.

A moment passed as they took in my news.

Meredith wrapped me in her arms to which I responded immediately.

"Thank you." She whispered to me. I just held her tighter.

"Hey I didn't do anything. It's just good timing that's all." Pulling back and giving them a wink "Now go be with your daughter."

The both of them gave me a warm smile as they went Zola's room.

Through the window I saw the both of them walk over to their daughter's crib. They were all smiles and unshed tears of happiness as they hovered over their sleeping daughter.

The scene made my heart hurt but in the most beautiful way possible.

Next to me I felt George.

"How did you do it?" He asked me as we both watched Derek wrap Meredith in his arms and kiss her head as she began to stroke Zola's hair.

Turning my back on them so we could give them some much deserved privacy I began walking with him.

"Oh I have my ways." Slyly responding to his question "All it takes is some kindness, charm, and some thinly veiled blackmail."

"Blackmail!" George screeched out making me stop.

"I said _thinly_ veiled blackmail." Rolling my eyes at him.

George continued to stare at me with his slack-jawed expression.

"George really it's okay. Janet knows, she is okay with it." Stressing to him "Now I really need to get back to Joe's I'll see you later." Waving him off with a smile, knowing I had only created more confusion as to the weird enigma what was me.

* * *

Getting back to Joe's I updated him and told him Zola was doing okay. Then I threw myself into work trying to get the hang of things.

At first it was annoying having to keep telling customers who were so surprised that I was working there that yes, I was 18, even though it was a lie.

But only a tiny lie.

I could tell Joe was a little nervous about having to lie but I told him not worry, I had a lot of experience at lying.

By the time I saw Jackson and April come into the bar later that night the 'Yes I am new, yes I know I am young, because I am 18' response so was automated I would say it to customers without even thinking.

Jackson waved over to me and I went over to their table.

"Hey guys." Smiling at the both of them and the woman who was with them.

"Hi Charlie, Charlie I would like to introduce to my mother Catherine Avery. Mom this is Charlie, she is the newest addition to our crazy household."

Holding out my hand I shook this woman's hand "It's a real honor to meet you Dr. Avery. Jackson as told me so much about you." Smiling at her.

She returned my handshake with a strong grip and I could tell she was sizing me up.

"Has he now? That's funny he hasn't mentioned you before." She said with a calculating smile.

"That's because I moved in only two weeks ago. My life has been a bit hectic and I appreciate that Jackson respected my wishes to keep what happened private." Smiling back at her.

Jackson glanced at me with an apologetic face. I knew having his mother here today was stressing him out.

Only knowing her for literally a minute I could tell Dr. Avery was a strong-willed person, but she could be exhausting.

"You're awfully young my dear. How old are you?" She asked me.

"I just turned 18 Dr. Avery." Responding to her question.

"Well now that seems odd? Why is an 18 year old high school student rooming with a bunch of twenty-year old doctors?" Her tone wasn't cruel but gently demanding.

Laughing in response to her question I knew I had thrown her of with the action.

"Yes it was quite odd in the beginning but I think I have found my footing in the house. Meredith and Derek took me in because they foster and I needed a temporary home until I turned 18 and left the system. Luckily they said I could stay." Making all of this up and hoping she was buying it.

It was all about faking confidence.

"As for the high school thing you are incorrect Dr. Avery. I currently just started my sophomore year at UW. I am doubling majoring in vocal performance and contemporary dance." Beaming her with a smile that said next move?

"Well now isn't that interesting." She smiled back at me, seeming to let the matter settle for now but I knew without a doubt that when I walked away she would bombard Jackson with question after question about me.

"What can I get you guys?" Politely asking them as I began to take down their orders.

After getting their orders I walked back to the bar but not before stopping to pat Jackson's back reminding him to breathe and not pop any blood vessels.

A few minutes later I walked back over to the table with their drinks.

"Alright guys here you go." Setting their drinks down.

Dr. Avery put her hand on my arm to stop me from leaving.

"Charlie dear I've been trying to get Jackson to tell at least one tiny little thing about you and how you came to live in the house but he's so tight lipped about it." She laughed.

"Mom!" Jackson scolded her "I'm really sorry Charlie I told her to drop it." He apologized to me.

"It's alright Jackson." Looking up at him with kind eyes.

I knew Dr. Avery wasn't going to give up until she got an answer.

I turned myself to fully face Dr. Avery "My previous foster father, who is mentally unstable, thought it was his right to use me as his personal punching bag." Saying with a smile that I know would throw her off.

And it did. A small part of me was slightly happy that I had managed to do it.

"I came to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital to get help and I go so much more." Looking at Jackson and April with a grin, to which they smiled back at me.

"Oh I'm so sorry my dear." Dr. Avery replied in a gentle tone.

"Thank you Dr. Avery. But that is now in my past. My mother used to say that our past reminds up where we have been, but it doesn't have to dictate where we are going." Giving her a small smile.

"She sounds like a remarkable woman." Dr. Avery returned my smile.

"She was, that she was."

"Let me know if you guys need anything else." Nodding to them.

As I walked away I overheard Dr. Avery say "Oh I like her."

It brought a grin to my face.


	14. Damn Bathtub

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE**

* * *

My alarm went off and I grudgingly went to turn it off.

As much as I wanted to stay in bed I had classes to get to and a job to work.

Over the past few days I grew more comfortable at Joe's.

It was odd at first, especially when all of the doctors I knew came in and saw me, a minor, working in a bar, then remembered I was supposed to be a fresh-faced 18 year old.

Soon though it didn't matter so long as I took people's orders and brought them their drinks.

Getting up I walked over to my wipe-board calendar and glanced at the dates.

 _Two weeks._

Two weeks and I would officially turn 18.

Two weeks and I would officially be out of the system forever.

It also meant that I had two weeks to try and find a new housing situation. I had been meaning to bring it up to Derek and Meredith but after what happened with Zola being in the hospital I decided to give them some space to breathe and reconnect.

In the past few days it looked like Derek had finally forgiven Meredith. Which was a great thing. When they got Zola back they will need to work together to be a family.

Opening my laptop I checked my email. I had seen a few studios in the area around UW go up on the market. Emailing the ones I could afford I sent out an inquiry, but I knew my chances of a response were slim.

Not many landlords were clamoring to have a newly turned 18 year old college student, who just started working at a bar, as a tenant.

No new emails. I hoped to hear something soon.

Maybe I could talk to Derek and Meredith maybe staying an extra week or two at least until I was able to find something.

Forgoing my shower this morning I dressed and made my way downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Charlie." Lexie said while grabbing herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Lex." Reaching over her to grab my own mug.

"Derek made the coffee this morning so it's not as strong." She commented handing me the coffee pot.

The growl that came from my lips made her laugh as I poured my own cup and then proceeded to add a ton of sugar.

"You're going to rot your teeth you do know that right?" George asked as he came into the kitchen and saw my copious sugar to coffee intake.

"It's worth it to stay awake." Quipping at him as I took a sip and gave a large satisfied sigh to his face as a smirk danced on my lips.

George just rolled his eyes and grabbed the coffee pot.

"Derek made it so it's not that strong." Telling him as I grabbed some fruit.

"Ugh!" He huffed out which made me and Lexie giggle.

Everyone soon filed into the kitchen.

As everyone went about their breakfast routine my phone buzzed.

Taking it out of my pocket I saw that I had a new email.

I had hoped it was from one of my apartment inquires, but it wasn't. It was from my vocal group professor.

"Are you serious?" Sighing dramatically as I read the email.

"What's going on?" George asked me.

"Michael Jackson!" Raising my voice as I reread the email.

There was a silent pause.

"Yeah don't get me started on him." Jackson said in a humoring, but confused tone.

"No my vocal group professor just emailed the whole class. Are assignment that is due next week was just changed. Our groups were originally supposed to prepare a piece by Bruce Springsteen, now she goes and changes it to Michael Jackson." Huffing out in frustration.

"Okay…still not seeing the problem?" Meredith questioned.

"I have trouble hitting high notes as it is, hitting the King of Pop's high notes." Staring at her in bewilderment "This just spells a bad grade!"

Rapidly I sent out a group text to my group vocal performance friends asking if they had seen the email.

"Charlie you need to take a breath and calm down." Derek tried soothing me.

"Calm down?" Staring at him "I can't calm down. I'm screwed if I get a bad grade this early in the semester." Explaining to him as I turned back to my phone and watched the annoyed responses fill my phone.

There was a lot of work we would need to do. That meant staying late at school or working out to get all of us together to find a new piece and make it workable. I was supposed to work at Joe's the rest of this week. When was I going to fit this in?

"Charlie!" Lexie's voice snapped me out of my spiral.

"Huh what?" Moving my fingers across my screen sending out my replies.

"Charlie, Derek is right you need to calm down." Lexie said to me.

"Ha when am I going to have time for that?" Snorting as I pulled up my calendar and started to text my open times to the group.

"You know what I love to do when I'm stressed?" April said to me as I continued to panic.

"No what?" Inquiring as I went back and forth on my phone.

"I love to take a long, relaxing bubble bath. I think a nice soak in the tub will do you wonders." She smiled at me.

"No!" Screeching out at her which made everyone stop at my outburst.

"No. I hate baths. I hate the bath tub." My voice sounded hollow. An old form of panic started to claw its way back into my veins threatening to overtake me as memories spilled into my mind.

The walls were closing in. My hands started to shake.

They all saw it.

 _Fuck!_

"Charlie, Charlie what's wrong?" Meredith gently asked me as she began to walk over to me.

"I don't have time for this." Getting up as I shoved everything into my bag.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Charlie." Jackson tried this time.

"I have to go. Just drop it!" Raising my voice at him.

The stunned look on his face me feel slightly bad but I didn't have time to worry about his feelings.

Without saying anything else I grabbed my car keys and fled to my car.

* * *

After my classes I went back to the house. I needed to get ready before work tonight and was happy that in the middle of the afternoon the house would be empty.

I wanted to enjoy the quiet after the stressful breakfast this morning.

Walking to the door I opened my purse to grab my house keys.

Only I couldn't find them.

"Oh please, please no." Pleading out loud as I searched my bag and came up empty.

Rushing back to my car I searched it but still came up empty.

The realization hit me.

I must have left them on the counter this morning as I fled.

"Son of a bitch!" Cursing into the air.

Pulling out my phone I called Derek who didn't answer. Sighing I called Meredith who thankfully did pick up.

"Charlie what's going on? Are you alright?" She asked me immediately.

"No I left my keys in the house and I'm locked out." Straining my voice.

I was this close to crying in frustration "Is there anyone who can come back to the house and let me in?"

"Derek's in surgery and Lexie and I are about to head into one. Give me a minute and let me call everyone to see if someone can drop by the house."

"Okay." She hung up the phone and I dejectedly sat down on the porch swing.

True to her word she called me back in a minute.

"Okay Alex is about to leave to come to the house."

"Alex!" My voice rising in panic "No one else can do it?" Pleading with her.

"Everyone else is busy, Alex is the only one free."

"He's going to be so pissed." Closing my eyes and letting out a breath.

"No he won't and if he gives you any trouble leave him to me. I gotta go but he should be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay, thank you Meredith." Saying to her before hanging up.

 _Oh this was so not my day._

Dread churned inside me as the minutes passed by as I sat on the swing and waited for Alex.

 _It had to be Alex. It just had to be Alex._

 _This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for freaking Michael Jackson and my stupid professor. Then I wouldn't have gotten so upset and left the house in a rush forgetting my keys!_

Finally Alex pulled into the driveway.

He got out of his car but he didn't look too happy.

Silently he made his way past me and went up to the front door, unlocking it.

"Thank you." Quietly saying to him as I kept my head down and stepped inside.

To my utter surprise he followed me.

"Who the hell forgets their house keys?" He questioned me. Annoyance in his voice.

"It was an accident." Meekly replying as I went into the kitchen and found my keys on the counter. Putting my things down I picked up my keys and made sure to put them into my purse.

"Yeah well maybe if you hadn't had your little freak out this morning you wouldn't have forgotten your damn keys." He bit at me.

Slowly anger turned in my bones but I knew fighting wasn't going to solve anything.

"I was upset." Calmly trying to explain.

He snorted and my eyes snapped up to his.

His face held a smirk that I wanted to slap off.

"You're always upset about something." Alex sneered.

"I haven't had the easiest time these last few weeks-" I tried saying but he cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we all know about your fucked up, freaky, ghost-filled childhood. You want to be an adult then grow up and act like one. Stop letting these little episodes mess up your life." He snarled out.

"Look I know you're not exactly thrilled to have me be here. I know you hate me. You've hated me ever since I got into your head and saw your memories. I know you think it's all bullshit but it only pissed you off even more when I reached down into the dark parts of your memory and pulled out things you hate." Yelling at him.

"Two weeks left of me and then I'm out of this house. Two weeks that's all you have left to put up with me. You tell me to be the grown-up how about you take your own tip. You need to suck it up and learn to at least tolerate others."

"You're telling me to grow-up?" He smirked "You're the one who is afraid of the bathtub."

"Shut up about the damn bathtub!" Roaring at him with such anger it made him take a step back.

Dark memories clouded my head. Desperately I tried to push them out.

I needed to get away from him, get out of here.

"I have to get ready for work. Follow me and you'll regret it." Darkly telling him as I tried to stop the shaking in my hands.

Turning around I made my way to the living room.

"Hey wait a minute." Hearing him yell but my head was so bogged down in the past it was hard to tell what was what.

Was I at Meredith's or back at John's?

A hand on my arm pulled my body to attention.

My body just reacted. It was my fight or flight instinct.

I wasn't woken up from my memory stupor until I heard Alex cursing.

Shaking my head I saw him clutching his nose. Blood was running down his face.

"Oh my God." Gasping.

"Son of a bitch! You punched me in the damn face!" Alex yelled at me.

"I'm so sorry. It was a reflex!" Screeching out "You grabbed me and I just…I acted I didn't think."

"Jesus I think you broke my nose!" He lowered his hand and all I saw was blood.

"Oh God!" Running to grab a dish towel and handing it to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I was so close to bursting into tears "What can I do?"

"Take me to the freaking hospital!" He shouted at me as he held the towel to his nose.

"Okay, okay get in the car." Grabbing my bag and keys.

He walked out the door.

With shaky hands I picked up my phone.

"Please pick up." Whispering.

"Hello?"

"George I need your help!" Crying into the phone as I made my way to my car.

* * *

George met us in the E.R. with Dr. Sloan and Jackson.

"Karev what the hell happened to you?" Dr. Sloan questioned.

" _She_ happened to me!" Alex pointed a finger towards me.

"Charlie?" Jackson looked at me.

"It was an accident." Lamenting as they moved Alex over to a bed in the E.R.

They sat Alex down and began to examine him.

My throat felt dry.

"Charlie what happened?" Meredith and Lexie suddenly came into view.

"What are you guys doing here?" Startled by them appearing.

"George paged us and told us to come here." Meredith explained "What happened?" She asked again.

"She punched me in the face!" Alex shouted to them.

Everyone swerved around to stare at me.

"It was an accident." My lip began to tremble as I tried not to cry.

Meredith wrapped an arm around me "Charlie calmly try to tell us what happened."

"Alex came back to the house to let me in after I called you." Looking at her "He came back to the house and let me in. I thought he would leave to go back to the hospital but he followed me inside."

I took in a shaky breath "We started arguing, all of the tension between us finally came to a head. We were yelling at each other and he started to make fun of me."

Alex snorted but Jackson slapped him in the shoulder to shut him up.

Meredith rubbed my shoulders telling me to keep going.

"I screamed at him to stop bringing up the bathtub. I told him to leave me alone because I had to get ready for work, telling him it would be better for him not to follow me. I wasn't in the best place mentally. My mind was elsewhere."

"He called for me to wait, but for a minute I didn't know where I was." Tears trickled from my eyes "He grabbed me-"

"You did what!" Meredith, Jackson, George, and Lexie all exclaimed at the same time to Alex as they all stared at him.

"No it wasn't like that!" More tears came down my face trying to pacify everyone.

"All he did was grab my arm but in that moment I didn't know where I was. I thought I was back at John's. It was a reflex I didn't even think, I just acted." Crying harder.

"It's okay Charlie, you're okay." Meredith soothed.

"Her! What about _me_?" Alex demanded.

"Oh shut up Karev you're fine. She didn't break your nose suck it up." Dr. Sloan told him as he finished his examination.

"Yeah this time." Alex scoffed at me.

Tearing myself from Meredith I ran from the E.R. even though I could hear them calling me back. Once I was outside I doubled over and tried to take a few deep breaths.

I heard footsteps behind me and I knew it was him.

"Do they just send you automatically or do you volunteer to come and talk to me?" Enquiring.

"I always volunteer." George told me.

"I'm surprised you're not sick and tired of hearing my sob stories at this point." Exhaling as I took a seat on a bench.

George took a seat next me.

"I'm like a bulldozer." Speaking out loud "I just plow through anything good that happens to come into my life. It never fails. When I think things are starting to be okay for me something always happens. The other shoe always drops."

"You're not a bulldozer Charlotte." George told me.

I let out a bitter laugh "Oh really because I think Alex would disagree with you."

"Alex is overacting."

Lazily I turned my head to look at him "I punched him in the face George. I could have broken his nose."

"Trust me when I say that a _lot_ of people have wanted to punch Alex in the face for a long time." He smirked at me "This will help take him down a peg or two."

I couldn't' help but laugh a real laugh.

"I'm going to have to leave the house now." Turning serious again.

"Why would you think you would have to leave the house?" George questioned in confusion.

"Because of that." Pointing back to the hospital "You really think Alex is going to want me in the house for the next two weeks."

"Meredith and Derek aren't going to kick you out because of this, just talk to Alex." George told me.

"And tell him what?"

"The truth." He replied simply.

Letting out a sigh I ground the palms of my hands into my eyes "It's not going to be pretty."

George rubbed my back "The truth rarely is."

* * *

Meredith told me Alex was currently in the resident's lounge, she was kind enough to walk with me and said she would wait outside while I tried to talk to Alex.

Taking in a big gulp of breath I opened the door.

Alex raised his head when the door opened but annoyance rapidly filled his features.

Closing the door I made my way over to the bench he was sitting on.

"Can I sit please?" Softly asking as I pointed to the bench next to him.

When he didn't answer I sat down anyway.

"First of all I would like to apologize once again for punching you in the face. It wasn't intentional."

Alex snorted and rolled his eyes.

"If you want me out of the house then I will go. It won't be any trouble to put me in a halfway house for the remaining two weeks. If that is what will make you feel comfortable then I will tell Meredith and I'll be gone by the end of tomorrow but could I please try and explain before you say anything." Pleading with him.

Once again he didn't say anything so I took it as I sign to continue.

Taking a deep breath I tried to calm down.

"There is a very good reason why I don't like the bathtub." Speaking to him.

I tried to steal my courage.

My mouth opened. Then I closed it before opening it again.

"What I'm about to tell you no one else knows about except the police." Softly telling him "So please keep it to yourself."

This piqued his curiosity.

"Cleansing my soul, that's what he called it the first time he did it." The words fell from my lips.

"One night he came into my room. John told me to go into the bathroom. He said he had something to show me. I had been with him almost two years so I knew not to argue, not unless I wanted a new bruise. So I went and I followed him into the bathroom."

"The bathtub was full to the brim. John ordered me to climb inside and sit down. He said he knew what I had been doing."

Closing my eyes "I had gotten careless. I thought John was too wrapped up in his own twisted world that he wouldn't notice me, notice what I could do, until one day he figured it out."

Opening my eyes I stared down at my hands "I didn't fight I did just as he said. I knew that whatever he had planned it was better not to fight it, to get it over quicker. I stepped into the tub, it was freezing. My clothes stuck to my skin, the water made me shiver."

"John said that there was a demon in me. He had seen in. It had been controlling me, making me speak to the dead, like a conduit. John said he needed to cleanse my soul, to expel the demon, to kill it and rid it from me." Swallowing.

My throat felt thick as I tried to fight off the pain "I thought he was going to baptize me or something…" Trailing off as I fiddled with my fingers.

"At first I didn't realize what was happening, not until my head was under the water." My voice sounded so hollow "I thought he would bring me back up but he didn't."

"I started to panic. I couldn't help it. I told myself to keep calm and not to panic but my body took over as I fought John to try and get back up to the surface. My lungs started to burn needing air."

Even though he didn't say anything I could feel Alex's eyes on me.

Keeping my gaze on my hands I continued "Finally he let me back up. My lungs felts like they were going to burst as I finally took in oxygen. I didn't even have time to take deep breath before John pushed me back down again. He did that again, and again. I don't know how many times he pushed me under because I passed out."

"Before I passed out I could feel it coming on. I thought it would be better that way. I wouldn't need to go through the full pain of him drowning me. Ever since I was ten I had known death but I never truly knew what it felt like. Drowning in that tub I understood what it felt like then, what it was like to feel death."

Tears dripped down my cheeks "It was terrifying to feel death. I didn't want to die, but the more I kept fighting death, fighting John, the weaker I became. I was so tried." Wiping at my cheeks but more tears kept coming out.

"When I woke up for a brief second I thought I was dead. Then I felt the cold tile underneath my body. My wet, freezing clothes sticking to my body. Siting up my head hurt so badly. I thought my skull would crack in half. I kept coughing up so much water I had to go over to the toilet because I started throwing it up."

"As I leaned over the toilet I was so exhausted. I heard him move behind me, praying he wouldn't do anything else. He put his hands on my shoulders and said that we had succeeded in expelling the demon from me. Then he left me. Even though I was so cold, my head hurt and my lungs felt so raw I slid onto the bathroom floor and began to sob uncontrollably."

Lifting my head I gazed off into the distance my mind going elsewhere "I don't know how long I stayed on the floor but eventually I picked myself up, drained the tub, cleaned the bathroom and went into my room."

"He did it four more times until I was finally taken out of his care, until I came here." Swallowing my sobs "I learned not to fight, to take shallow breaths so that I would pass out, only I didn't. Not every time."

My voice cracked "Twice I stayed awake the whole time. Feeling the life slipping from me. To feel him drowning me. I hated myself when I stayed awake." Crying out as my body began to shake.

"When we were arguing, when you brought up the bathtub I snapped. The memories flooded into my head and I couldn't stop them. For a minute I honestly didn't know where I was. I thought I was back at John's. When you grabbed my arm I thought it was him." Crying.

"I thought he was dragging me back into the bathroom and I wouldn't let that happen to me again. My reflexes kicked in and I just reacted. If he wanted to bring me back to that tub I wasn't going to go quietly I would go kicking and screaming."

"My mind kept screaming to me never again, never again, never again! I couldn't go back there, go back to him ever again." The crying now turning into full-fledged sobbing as I couldn't help but let everything out.

I felt so alone, so utterly stupid as I sat there breaking down like an idiot in front of Alex.

A pair of hands landed on my back.

"It's just me kid." Alex said softly as I jumped.

Slowly he pulled me to him and in a gesture I could tell that he was not used to doing he, he just held me and let me cry everything out.

After a couple of minutes I managed to calm myself down. Pulling myself away from him.

"Sorry about that." Apologizing to him in embarrassment.

"If I ever meet this guy I'm going to fucking kill him." Alex said in icy tone.

"Get in line." Lightly chuckling as I wiped away the rest of my tears.

"I am really sorry about punching you." Repeating for what felt like the 15th time.

"You were defending yourself. Don't ever apologize for that." Alex told me in seriousness.

Getting up he extended his hand "Come on kid." Pulling me up "Let's get back home."

 _Home._

In a move that surprised the both of us I threw my arms around him and gave him a fierce hug "Thank you." Whispering to him knowing things weren't exactly perfect now, but they were better than before.

* * *

"What the heck is that?" George asked me the next day in the kitchen.

Glancing around my shoulder I found George and Jackson staring at me in curiosity.

"What does it look like?" Playing with them as I turned back to my work.

"It looks like a…animal made of cupcakes?" George replied in hesitation.

"Very good." Giggling.

"Yeah but what animal?" Jackson came next me and squinted.

"It's a bear." Stating obviously.

"Oh right." George drawled and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Who's it for?" George asked.

"It's for Alex. It's an 'I'm Beary Sorry' cupcake cake for punching him in the nose. You see the little Band-Aid over the nose. I thought that was a cute touch." Smiling down at my cupcake cake.

"Why does Alex get a cake?" Jackson questioned in annoyance.

"Well when I punch you in the face then you can get your own cake." Deadpanning as I turned to stare at him.

"Actually you know what? I'm good." He shrunk back just a tiny bit.

"That's what I thought." Smirking.

I swatted George's hand away from one of the cupcakes "Hey no touch! This isn't your cake. If Alex wants to share he can but it's his cake. I did not spend all morning making this perfect so you could screw it up."

"Sorry mom." He replied with a smirk.

Before I could snap back at his mom comment Alex came into the kitchen.

"There you are!" Exclaiming as I saw him.

Rushing over to him "Close your eyes I have a surprise for you." Grinning at him.

His eyebrows rose up in clear confusion.

"Just do it please?" Asking.

Sighing he closed his eyes and I went over the counter and picked up my tray and put it on the kitchen table.

Taking his arm I guided him over to the table "Okay you can open your eyes."

Alex opened his eyes and stared down at the cake.

"It's a bear…made of cupcakes?" He questioned.

"Yes! Thank you!" Pointing at Alex "See geniuses' he gets it."

"I made you an 'I'm Beary Sorry' cupcake cake for punching you yesterday. Meredith told me you prefer chocolate so they are all chocolate cupcakes with mocha fudge frosting. See I even put a little Band-Aid over the nose, I thought that was a cute touch." Smiling between Alex and the cake.

"Do you like it?" Asking him in childlike innocence.

There was a pause.

A tiny, tiny smile broke out onto his face "Yeah it's great, thanks Charlie."

My grin grew wider.

"Now since it's your cake you get to decide whether or not to share." Nodding to Jackson and George.

They stared at Alex with pathetic puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh my God you guys look so pitiful." Rolling my eyes at them.

"Can we please have a cupcake?" Jackson asked in such a wretched tone.

"Hell no." Alex replied picked up the tray "I'm the one who got a fist to the face."

My smile instantly fell to which he noticed.

"Hey remember what I said yesterday. Never apologize for defending yourself." He told in me in earnest.

Nodding a tiny part of the smile went back on my face.

"Well while you guys beg for cupcakes I have to get to the hospital then go to work." Picking up my bag.

"Why are you heading to the hospital?" Alex asked me as he bit into a cupcake.

His eyes went wide "Holy crap that's amazing."

I tried not to let myself blush too much at his praise.

"Two weeks are over. It's finally time for the boot to go!" Jumping up in victory.

"I can finally go back to dancing." Grinning as I made my way to the door "See you guys later."

* * *

"You're awfully happy tonight." Joe commented as I was halfway through my shift.

"Freedom Joe, sweet freedom."

His eye scrunched up in confusion.

Pointing down at my foot "No more stupid boot. Went to the hospital before I came here to get it off. Now I can finally get back into my dancing." Smiling.

"Good for you." He smiled back at me.

After a while a familiar face came up to the bar.

"Hi Dr. Sloan." Giving him a friendly grin "How are you?"

"Good, good." He gave me a polite smile but I could still sense his hesitation around me.

"What can I get you?"

"Scotch neat please." He replied sitting down at the bar with a container.

"Coming right up."

Nodding with my head "What's in the container?"

"Oh Arizona and I made maple-ginger scones yesterday." He told me.

"Really?" My eyes shot up as I put the glass in front of him "That's pretty impressive. Scones are such a difficult pastry to make. You have to get everything just right. One false move and everything gets ruined."

Dr. Sloan slapped the counter "See! Thank you! Someone who gets it and appreciates it." Dr. Sloan exclaimed.

I let out a chuckle "I'm guessing other people weren't so understanding?"

He waved his hand and picked up his drink "No they're all simple philistines." Rolling his eyes.

Dr. Sloan opened the container and gestured for me to take one.

"Really?" Making sure it wasn't some cruel joke.

"Please." Dr. Sloan said.

Carefully I picked up one of the scones inspecting it.

"Really good texture. It feels dense but not too dense." Telling him.

I took a bite and I had to keep the drool from escaping my mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" Exclaiming as I covered my mouth to keep from spraying crumbs all over him.

"This is wonderful." Taking another bite of the scone.

"You think so? I feel like people have been giving me pity reviews all day." He sighed.

"No this is so superb! There is a perfect equal balance of maple to ginger. Both ingredients which are hard to get an equal balance on because they are both so powerful alone. It's not dry which is a huge problem that can happen when baking scones, and I love that the vanilla drizzle on top isn't too sugary as to not overpower the rest of the scone." Telling him.

A genuine smile spread across his face and it made my heart bloom.

"You know a lot about baking." Dr. Sloan stated.

"Yeah my mother was really big into baking, kind of like an excessive side hobby." Laughing out "I actually made a cupcake cake for Alex today." Pulling out my phone and showing him one of the pictures I snapped.

"Oh that's cute. But why did you make him a cake?" He inquired.

"Because of my punching him yesterday." Blushing.

"Oh don't worry about that." Dr. Sloan waved his hand "A lot of people have been wanting to punch Karev in the face."

That made me laugh "George said the same thing."

I saw Jackson, Lexie, April and Alex come into the bar. Seeing them I waved.

"I should get going anyway. We are supposed to braise short-ribs tonight." He said before finishing the rest of his drink.

"Oh fancy." Smiling at him.

"Take one for the road." He gestured to the container.

Picking up another scone I wrapped it in a napkin for safe keeping "Thank you very much Dr. Sloan." Grinning in sincerity.

"You can call me Mark if you want." He grinned a thousand watt smile.

"Only if you call me Charlie." Smiling back at him.

He nodded his head before leaving. Quickly saying hello's to the group before they made it to the bar.

"Okay who's drinking?" Questioning the four of them.

They all raised their hands.

"Alcohol coming up for everyone then." Getting busy making them their drinks.

"So how is your new-found bootless freedom?" Jackson asked me.

"Wonderful." Grinning at him.

Quick as a flash I had their drinks ready.

"We didn't even tell you what we wanted?" Lexie was puzzled.

"You didn't need to. Jackson gets a whiskey neat, Alex gets a mug of beer, you get a gin and tonic with a lime wedge and April gets a vodka soda." Putting their drinks on the bar.

All of they stared at me with wide eyes.

"So I remember your drink orders. That's my job isn't it?" Shrugging my shoulders.

My attention was needed at the other end of the bar.

When I came back to them Lexie was talking to Jackson.

"He just went in blind and he hit the ventricle." She gushed "It was the most incredible thing I have ever seen.

"Wow." Jackson said "All Sloan taught me today was how to brine a chicken."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Altman called me a chicken." Alex said before taking another sip of his beer only April pulled it out of his hand shocking us all.

"What you said to me the other day was horrible, mean, and" She tried speaking but Alex cut her off.

"All right. You're going it again." He whined. "You're like a friggin' mosquito."

I was about to ask him if he wanted to get punched in the face again when April calmly stepped in.

"Yeah well that's all changing. Lexie you're leading pre-rounds tomorrow. Jackson you're touring Med students, and Alex you've got nights in the E.R. for the next week. Any of you argue with me and I'll take you off the O.R. board indefinitely."

The three of them started at her in amazement and I had to bite my lip to keep from cheering for her.

April continued "I on the other hand just got fired from Bailey's trial so I'm gonna spend the night drinking and flirting with boys." She finished and then downed the rest of Alex's beer.

My mouth hung open in happiness.

She put the mug down.

"Hey April your next drink is on me." Grinning at her.

Now it was her turn to be shocked.

"I'm glad you finally showed everyone your worth." Smirking at her feeling so proud.

She smiled at me before walking away.

"You want another beer?" Giggling at Alex who still had a slack-jawed expression on his face.

He nodded his head as Lexie and Jackson had their own conversation.

"You know I'm not always an asshole." Alex said suddenly.

Looking up at him I nodded "I know. It's your defense mechanism. You grew up rough too. I can tell, and I'm sorry for whatever it is you had to go through. But you're here now and that's all that matters." Squeezing his arm in reassurance.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry for what you had to go through to." He spoke "And all that shit I said I didn't mean it."

My lips moved into a small smile "Thank you."


	15. Play Ball!

"This isn't really much of a practice." Speaking to Dr. Webber from our place in the stands.

Everyone else on the Seattle Grace Mercy West team was trying their hardest, well except for Cristina and Meredith who were laying out on the grass in the outfield.

"Oh don't worry we'll get there." Dr. Webber said as he read from his book.

The ball just went into outfield causing Meredith and Cristina to sit up in annoyance as Alex went to run after it.

"Well it never hurts to be optimistic." Replying.

I had been sitting there for almost an hour and boy…they were going to get massacred tomorrow. When everyone in the house had invited me to come see their softball practice I had been expecting….well not exactly this.

Looking out onto the field I saw Mark kissing his girlfriend from the rival hospital. He was smiling and she was smiling, but to me it felt wrong.

From what George had told me about Mark and Lexie's past relationship, I could understand why they weren't together because of all of the craziness that had happened, and even though Lexie was with Jackson it still didn't seem…right.

For anyone.

Sometimes when I touched Lexie or Mark I could still see faint traces of memories from the time they had shared together.

That felt right even though they weren't together anymore.

 _People are complicated creatures._

Glancing at Lexie I could see her fidget in place while watching Mark and his girlfriend.

"All right nice throw Robbins that's the way." Dr. Webber said and it snapped me out of watching Lexie.

"Hey Webber why don't you come down here and show us how it's done." Dr. Torres asked him.

"Uh just let me finish the chapter. I need my energy for the game, in my experience we'll need it." He replied to her.

"Really?" Asking Dr. Webber.

"Oh we don't have a chance in hell." He answered.

His nonchalant response made me break out into laughter.

Dr. Webber turned his head to look at me. Instantly I became quiet.

To say that I was intimidated by this man was an understatement.

"I make you nervous don't I?" He asked reading my mind.

"Yes sir." Truthfully telling him.

"Why?" Dr. Webber closed his book and gave me his full attention.

"You matter to everyone here. You may not be the Chief anymore but you are still the patriarch of this whole hospital, these people, they are your family. You cut quiet the imposing figure." My lips peeking into a small smile.

"So do you from what I've heard."

I couldn't help but cringe "What have you heard?" Dreading the answer.

"That you're immensely brave, strong, and resilient. It took a lot of courage to come forward and speak your truth. You should be very proud of that Ms. Barton." Dr. Webber gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you sir." My throat was beginning to coat in tears.

"You are strong too, and you love your family fiercely. I know what you did for Meredith with the medical trial. I know that must not have been easy." Telling him.

"Everyone who we share a mutual connection with says the same about you, especially Meredith and Derek. You're becoming a part of their lives."

My mood shifted.

I went from feeling so elated at his words to so depressed.

"What is it?" Dr. Webber asked instantly picking up on my shift.

"That's what I was afraid of." Softly replying "Me in their lives, it's just temporary Dr. Webber. In a week I will turn eighteen and be out of the system forever. There won't be a need for me to be in any of their lives anymore."

Before he could reply there was a commotion coming from the field. Everyone was beginning to disperse.

"I guess that means practice is over." Standing up as everyone was gathering their things even though Owen looked upset.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Dr. Webber sighed as he stood up.

"Hey." George jogged over to us.

"I should get back to the hospital. Will you be here tomorrow for the game Ms. Barton?" Dr. Webber asked me.

"Please call me Charlie sir, and yes I wouldn't miss it for the world." Grinning.

He smiled at me and nodded.

"O'Malley." Dr. Webber said in passing as he left the stands.

"Sir." George replied.

"That was some practice." Drawing out.

"Yeah but hopefully tomorrow will be better." George shrugged his shoulders.

Not saying anything I only responded with a pointed look.

"Yeah alright we're screwed." He sighed making me break into giggles.

"Hey it's not whether you win or lose it's how you play the game." Saying to him.

"Charlotte we can't even play the game right."

I threw my head back and laughed to which he joined me.

"Okay yes it's going to be awful tomorrow but it should make for some comedy gold." Giving him a cheeky grin.

George's phone beeped.

Taking it out he frowned down at it.

"Let me guess it's the hospital?"

"Yes I need to get back." He told me.

"No problem I have to get to Joe's anyway for the afternoon setup. I'll see you later." Waving him off as we both made our way to our cars.

As soon as I got into my car my phone rang.

On instinct my stomach twisted when I saw the caller ID.

"Hello Detective Diaz." Answering the call.

"Hi Charlotte I have news. The date has been set for John's trial." He told me quietly.

My eyes shut as I tried to not let the downward spiral take over my mind.

* * *

I tried my best to be lively while helping Joe to set up for the evening rush, but I knew he could tell I was off. He also knew not to press me on it unless I felt like talking about it, which I didn't.

Leaving Joe I was excited to have the night off, knowing I would have to work late tomorrow night. Running from the game to work.

Walking to my car my phone rang.

"Hey Alex, uh what's up?" Kind of shocked and confused that he was calling me.

"Hey are you still at Joe's?"

"I was just leaving now. What's up?" Asking.

"Could you swing by the hospital? I need your help with something." Alex said.

"Uh yeah sure. I'll be over in five."

"Meet me outside by the coffee cart."

"Got it." Hanging up.

Now I was really interested. What could Alex need my help with?

The short walk took less than three minutes. As I stood by the coffee cart I wondered what in the heck this was all about.

Shortly Alex appeared and jogged to me.

"What's going on?" Inquiring. He looked a bit peaky.

"What do you know about talking to a foster kid's caseworker about stopping something from happening?" He said very cryptically.

"You would probably have to go downtown to the court house where family services is located and make an inquest. Why what's going on?" Pressing.

"It's Zola, the court wants to transfer her medical care over to Settle Presbyterian."

"What? Why!" My voice raising in confusion.

"Robbins says it's a conflict of interest because her prospective parents work here. This is such bullshit! First they take her away from Mer and Shepherd now they want to take her away from her doctors." He scowled.

"What are you going to do?" Warily asking him.

"I have no idea but I gotta do something. It's my fault Mer is even in this mess. They'd still have Zola if I had just kept my mouth shut." He rubbed his neck in frustration.

The gears in my head turned. Trying to think of something.

"I'm assuming you have a dress shirt and a tie?" Musing.

"Yeah I do?" He replied confused.

"First things first, we both need to change. We both go home and dress appropriately. I'll drive to the court house."

"Wait, wait a minute what you're not going with me." Alex sputtered out.

"Oh yes I am. One, you need someone who knows the system. As someone who is still in the system I'm your perfect choice. Two, I'm the only option you have, and three if you go without me I'll go tell Meredith and Derek." Wickedly grinning the last part.

Alex cursed under his breath knowing he had been played.

"Damnit! Okay I'll go meet you at the house. Hopefully I can be there in an hour." He said in a defeated tone.

Smiling I made my way back to Joe's and my car.

 _This was going to be an adventure._

* * *

"This place is like a freakin tomb." Alex grumbled as we were coming upon waiting almost an hour in line at the court house.

"Oh stop whining it's almost our turn." Snipping back at his childish attitude.

He only rolled his eyes at me.

"I still can't believe you picked out my outfit." He fidgeted with his tie once more.

"Stop that you're going to wrinkle it." Smacking his hand away and smoothed out the red material "And besides you were over an hour late. We needed to get here quickly so I planned out your outfit."

"No big deal." Shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah but you went through my closet." Alex said in clear uneasiness.

"Oh please." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes at him.

"Next in line." A voice bellowed.

"That's us." Grabbing Alex and guiding him over to the window.

"Hey um I'm trying to get some information about this adoption case." He told the woman behind the glass.

"Family services." The woman replied before Alex could speak anymore.

"What?" He replied in confusion.

"Requests for information can be made in writing to family services."

"That's going to take weeks. We don't have weeks ma'am." Speaking to her.

"Look I'm her doctor and uh, the subpoenaed her medical records-"Alex tried to talk to her but she cut him off again when he held up Zola's files.

"I can't take your files." She told him.

"Look I'm not asking you to. I'm just, I just want to talk to someone about this adoption." He said starting to get frustrated.

"It takes six to eight weeks to process requests." The woman told us.

Alex was starting to get steamed.

Touching his arm he glanced at me.

My eyes told him to leave it be. We weren't going to get anywhere with her.

"Never mind." He sighed and we began to walk away.

An idea popped into my head.

"Where does Dr. Karev write? What's the address?" Asking her.

"This address. Office of family services court, fifth floor." Her tone wasn't pleasant.

 _This was why people hated government employees._

"Fifth floor, thank you." Forcing out a smile and a cheerful tone as I guided Alex away.

"What was that?" He whispered to me as we walked away.

"A new way to get information. Let's go." Leading him to the elevators.

"No I was wrong _this_ place is like a freakin tomb." Alex muttered as we walked into the fifth floor room of the family services court.

"Not going to argue with you there." Grimacing.

We stepped into the office looking for anyone to speak with.

Alex stepped up to one woman's desk "Uh, hey uh." Was all he got out before the woman got up and walked away not even seeing him.

"Okay." Drawling out as we made our way to the neighboring woman's desk.

"Excuse me." He said grabbing her attention "I'm trying to get some information about an adoption case."

"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father, but until the judge rules a case closed I can't-"She spoke.

"Oh no, no I'm not the dad! I'm the doctor." Alex sputtered in embarrassment and I tried to not giggle at his nervousness "The kid's sick and-"

"Sweetheart I've heard every sad story in the book. It doesn't change the face that we don't release information on pending cases." Cutting him off.

 _Oh I'm sure you have._

Rolling my eyes at her.

His eyes met mine and I could see the wheels turning.

"You know I uh couldn't help but notice the dysplactic nevus, the mole." He pointed to the side of her face.

"What?" The woman took off her glasses.

"Yeah anyone ever check that for you?" He continued.

It took all I had to keep from grinning wickedly.

 _Alex Karev you sly dog._

"Yes but…they said it's not dangerous." She answered him as she touched her mole but not really believing herself.

"Well not now anyway. Me? I wouldn't take the chance." Lamenting at her.

"Oh dear." She was starting to panic.

"Oh right crappy government insurance." Alex sighed "That would be on the deductible."

"Dr. Karev is a surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West, one of the _best_ hospitals in the country. I'm sure if somehow the information on this case was to fall into his hands he would be happy to take care of you for free. It's so important to keep up to date on your health." Soothingly telling her.

The woman looked at us before looking over her shoulder back to her computer while taking Alex's files.

Our eyes met and we could see the triumph in each other's eyes before turning back to the woman.

"She's on Judge Brentner's Docket. Let's see if…oh wait. He's not even here today he's getting chemo. So sad, prostate. Hey you're a doctor is that one of the bad ones?" She asked him.

Alex shrugged his shoulders in sympathy "Hmm not necessarily. It depends on where he's getting it treated."

"Dr. Karev is right. It's all about the hospital and its plan of treatment. Maybe if Judge Brentner was at Seattle Grace Mercy West I'm positive he would be in the best hands." Telling her with innocence as I caught Alex's smirk.

"Oh he's being treated at Seattle Presbyterian." She told us.

Both Alex and I made sure to put on an exaggerated grimace.

As we left the court house and headed to my car Alex asked me "So what's next?"

"What's next is we go to Seattle Presbyterian." Simply replying as I got in my car.

"Seriously?" His eyebrows rose.

"Hey we've come this far, what's a little impersonation to make it the cherry on top of this sundae." Flashing him a smile.

Alex shook his head "You're nuts kid."

"What you're just catching onto that now?" Snorting as we drove out of the parking lot "Now tell me how to get to Seattle Pres."

* * *

Both of us used our super stealth spy moods to get into Seattle Pres.

Well okay not really.

All we did was walk into the hospital, find a resident's lounge, "borrow" a doctor's coat for Alex and make our way to the chemo treatment room.

"This is stupid we're going to get caught." He whispered as we made our way to the room.

"If you keep thinking like that then yes we will." Whispering back "It's all about faking confidence. You're telling me you've never done that with any of your surgeries? Besides we're doing this for Derek and Meredith." Finishing as we stood outside the room.

I fixed Alex's coat collar before we walked into the room.

"Uh Mr. Brentner?" Alex asked to the room.

"Yes?" A voice in the chair right in front of us asked.

Walking over to the front of him he saw us and smiled.

Alex took a stool, moved it in front of Judge Brentner and took a seat.

"How am I doing?" He questioned Alex.

"Uh, well, uh someone will be in to speak with you shortly." Alex glanced at door afraid of being caught.

"Look Judge Brentner, Dr. Karev here isn't your doctor. In fact he isn't a doctor here. I mean he is a doctor but just not a Seattle Pres." I grabbed a stool and sat down next to Alex.

"We're not here to talk to you about your treatment. We're here to talk to you about an adoption case." Explaining.

"Look we're sorry to bother you, but yes we do need to talk to you about something else. You have a kid on your docket. Zola she's from Africa-"Alex spoke but was inevitably cut off but he got way farther than I thought he would.

"I'm sorry but I can't discuss a case." Judge Brentner said to Alex in bewilderment.

"Look just hear me out. I'm, I'm Zola's doctor. She's got spina bifida. Two doctors want to adopt her they're just waiting to hear, but for weeks now she's been stuck in a foster home. "

"This is highly inappropriate." Judge Brentner broke in.

"A sick kid like that shouldn't be with a foster family." Alex spoke with a determined passion "She needs to be in a stable home, with good parents, with _these_ parents. Without that she's only going to get worse."

Judge Brentner turned around "Excuse me nurse?" Trying to get someone's attention "I need-" But Alex cut him off.

"Don't bother okay I'm leaving okay I'm leaving." He said as he got up but he handed the file out to the Judge "All I'm asking for you to do is to take a look at this case. That's it just please…just take a look." With that he put Zola's file on the table and walked for the door. Quickly I got up to follow him.

"Doctor." Judge Brentner said in pissed off tone and the both of us looked back at him.

 _Oh boy._

"Attempting to influence a judge is a federal offense." He ground out.

Alex let out a sigh and turned for the door but I couldn't leave.

"Wait." Putting my arm out to stop Alex.

He looked at me like I was nuts as I made my way back over to the Judge and sat down.

"It may be a federal offense to influence a judge but it's also against the law to abuse your foster child." Telling him.

His face showed confusion at my words.

I extended my hand to him "Charlotte Barton. My name might have been floating around the system for the past couple of weeks."

His eyebrows rose and I saw his eyes glaze over in recognition at my name.

He shook my hand "That's what I thought especially since John has been charged and is expecting trial. That kind of press coverage looks bad for family services." Giving him a small smile as our hands dropped.

"You're one of John Bolton's past foster children." He said in more of a statement rather than a question.

"Not only that, but I'm the one who snitched and caused this whole mess." Grinning at him.

"Is that what you think?" He asked me in sincerity.

"That's what everyone has been telling me." Speaking in seriousness.

"But that's not the point. My past and my mess isn't why I'm here right now. Right now I'm here to make sure that little girl-"Pointing to Zola's files "Is put with a family that she deserves."

"Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd are her parents, they are her family. They are good and selfless and honest." My throat was beginning to constrict in emotion.

"They are currently my foster parents for the next week until I turn 18 and leave the system. They didn't know me, they didn't owe me anything. I was just some busted up kid at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital coming out of a horrible situation with nowhere to go."

"But they gave me a home anyway. Meredith and Derek gave me a safe place to stay, a roof over my head, food in my stomach, and the weight of having the world off of my shoulders lifted when I stepped into their home."

Rising up I said one last piece "I know that it's illegal to influence cases but I'm begging you, praying in whatever or whoever you believe in that you will make the right call here. Because honestly Judge Brentner I am so tired of seeing this system screw up so many kids' lives, mine included, and I don't want what happened to me happen to Zola. Not when there is a set of parents out there who already love her to the moon and back."

Walking towards Alex I wanted to cry but I kept everything in.

"Ms. Barton." Judge Brentner spoke in a gentle tone that made me stop and look back at him.

Walking back over to him I stood in front of him.

"For what it's worth I hope Mr. Bolton gets what's coming to him." He told me.

The tears escaped my eyes and without thinking I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you." Whispering to him while he was momentarily shocked.

We both stayed frozen for a moment "Where were you when I was growing up in the system?" Sadly asking him.

Judge Brentner gave me a final squeeze before pulling back "I don't know." He sadly replied back to me.

"By sheer chance you couldn't have helped me, but you can help Zola." Kindly telling him before I stood straight and walked to Alex, the both of us leaving the room.

With one lasting glance I saw Judge Brentner open Zola's file and begin to read it.

I bit my lip in hope.

* * *

It was late into the evening by the time I got home.

After we left Seattle Pres I insisted I take Alex out for a quick victory dinner.

He told me we didn't have anything to be victorious and I told him that wasn't true. We tried. Now all we could do was wait.

Today was good though. It was just what I needed. If I had been left alone all day I would have just fixated on the trial. Instead I was cautiously optimistic that Alex and I helped put a family back together.

I had to drop him back off at the hospital to get his car and he said he had to check up on a few patients before heading back to the house.

When I got home I saw that both Meredith and Derek were there and I knew it was time to talk to them.

Both of them were sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Smiling at them as I came in.

"Hi Charlie where have you been all day?" Derek asked me.

"I had work and then I had to run a bunch of errands." Only partially lying to them.

"Do you guys have a minute?" Asking the both of them.

They nodded and I took a seat across from them at the table.

"So my birthday is coming up." Starting with that "That means I'll be 18."

"Yes we're aware of that." Meredith gave me a small smile "Did you want to do something special?"

"No, no. I am actually not a fan of celebrating my birthday. I would rather just let it be like any other normal day." Confessing "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"I have sent in several apartment applications but I haven't really heard anything back yet. I was hoping even though I won't legally be required to stay here, could I please have an extra week or two weeks here? Just until I find something permanent I promise."

My words put immediate confusion on their faces.

The pair of them looked over at each other and I wondered if I had stepped over the line asking for another two weeks.

"I won't overstay my welcome if that's what you're worried about and I could pay you rent for the extra time I'm here." I was beginning to ramble.

"Charlie stop." Derek told me and I quickly shut my mouth.

"Charlie we weren't expecting you to move out after you turned 18." Meredith said to me.

Now I was shocked.

"But...but I, there isn't any reason for me to legally be here anymore. I won't be your problem anymore? Again, you don't owe me anything so why should I stay?" Honestly flummoxed at them.

"Because we like having you in this home Charlie." Derek smiled at me "Everyone in this house cares about you. These past three weeks here you've built yourself a home despite you trying your hardest not to. You've brought something to this house." He turned to Meredith and they smiled at me.

My chest felt tight. Everything felt tight.

 _Do not cry Charlie._

"I'm pretty fucked up." Confessing to them.

"Aren't we all?" Meredith answered me.

Reaching over she grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"So...everyone would be cool with me staying?" Hesitantly asking the pair of them.

"Yes everyone is fine with you staying, everyone assumed you would be staying." Derek chuckled.

"I'm still paying rent." Saying in a tone knowing that they could not persuade me.

Meredith squeezed my hand "Alright if it makes you feel better you can pay rent." She smirked at me.

"Thank you." Quietly speaking to them.

I gave Meredith's hand a final squeeze before standing up.

"Goodnight guys." Smiling to them before I went upstairs.

* * *

"Girl you were not joking when you said this game would be a shitshow." Ellie said from her seat next to me in the stands.

"It's like if every sports movie built up to the climactic scene where the team gets ready to play the game, and you think they'll be victorious but they just end up being terrible." Mo said as she looked out onto the field.

"Yeah...I don't think Rudy would have been that good if when he finally got onto the field and ended up tackling his own quarterback." Replying to them.

The game was almost over.

Thankfully.

And Seattle Grace Mercy West was down twelve nothing.

One the upside I was right. This game was making for some great comedy gold.

So far Meredith and Cristina had gotten drunk in the outfield. This then led to a large argument between Meredith and Dr. Baliey which then had to be broken up by Dr. Webber.

All the while I creeped out every time I saw Mark and his girlfriend cozy up together on the field, and everyone saw it.

It made me keep glancing back and forth between Jackson and Lexie.

Which was bound to quietly blow up and cause all kinds of mess between them.

But right now Owen was gathering all of them up for one last pep talk.

George found us in the stands and he made of face of please kill me.

Raising my hands I gave him a thumbs up with a wary smile.

He chuckled at my action and turned back to the huddle.

Ellie nudged me "What was that?" Her smile was all sly fox.

"What?" Questioning her.

"Don't what me. You and Dr. Cutie just now?"

"Ellie he's my friend and roommate and I"m still underage." Stressing to her.

"Only for one more week." She grinned taking a sip of her drink.

"It's great that they're letting you stay in the house." Mo said, changing the subject and I silently thanked her.

"Yeah it's really nice not to have to worry about finding a new place." My lips moving in a small smile as I looked out onto the field.

"Have you told them about the trial date?" Mo asked me.

"No but I will soon." Responding.

Lexie was coming up to pitch but all her attention was on Mark and his girlfriend.

To which Jackson noticed.

"Come on Lexie!" Shouting out from the stands.

"Dude she is not over him." Ellie stated.

"I know." Sighing out. "It isn't fair to anyone."

Lexie was about to pitch for the second time but for some reason instead threw the ball straight at Mark's girlfriend.

"Oh!" There was a collective shout from everyone.

My mouth hung open so wide I could have caught a few flies.

The dugout erupted into complete chaos as Mark led his girlfriend, who was clutching her chest, off the field.

"I thought she was stealing second!" Lexie yelled over everyone.

"This shit is better than reality TV." Ellie howled in laughter.

* * *

Night had finally fallen, the game ended, and it was just a few of us sitting in the stands passing around alcohol and drinking. Well everyone except myself and Dr. Webber.

Mo and Ellie had left a little while ago, thanking me for a hilarious day.

Mostly everyone was sitting in silence enjoying the booze and the quiet of the night.

"Well thank you guys for letting me be your ringer. Although I didn't really ring much. It was more like a thunk." Dr. Altman's husband joked earning a few chuckles.

After that they both stood and said goodbye before heading home. Which then led to Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins standing up to leave.

"His girlfriend's gonna be okay right?" Lexie asked for the tenth time that day.

"Ah it's her boob, she's in good hands." Dr. Torres laughed before walking away.

From my spot next to George we were sitting behind Jackson and Lexie so I could clearly hear Jackson ask Lexie "Are you gonna tell me what that was about or what?"

"Yeah I thought she was stealing second." She replied but even I didn't believe it and neither did Jackson.

"No you didn't." Jackson got up and walked away from her.

George and I glanced at one another as Jackson left.

Tapping Lexie on the shoulder she turned around "Hey are you okay Lexie?"

She put on a smile that I knew right away was fake "Yeah guys I'm fine. It's nothing." She got up and said her goodbyes just as Dr. Bailey got up to give a drunk April a ride home.

"Good job Chief." Dr. Webber stood up "You made it through four innings. Two more than any team I've ever fielded." He said as he walked away causing us all to chuckle.

Shortly after that Cristina and Owen left. Leaving just myself, Meredith, Derek, George and Alex.

George and I scooted closer "You guys may be some of the best surgeons in the country but y'all suck at softball." Giggling.

Derek's phone beeped.

"That was a massacre." Alex said.

"Yeah." Derek snorted checking his phone.

"I don't think we did that bad." Meredith laughed in her slightly drunken state.

"Oh yeah." Derek humored her.

"That's because you started drinking before the rest of us." George snorted.

"Where were you yesterday?" Meredith questioned Alex.

"I was uh doing stuff." He nonchalantly replied and my lips formed into a smirk.

"Why do you look so sad?" Meredith pouted "Don't be so sad." She said passing him the flask.

"I just got a message from Janet." Derek spoke up.

Everyone's interest was grabbed.

"I guess the Judge got in touch with her. He's looking at Zola's files and we're going to get a court date." He smiled at Meredith.

The smile that burst out onto my face was huge.

"We're getting a hearing?" Meredith enquried with joy.

"We got a hearing!" The both of them laughed as they hugged each other.

My eyes caught Alex's and we shared a secret smile.

"We're getting a hearing." Meredith said with glee as she kissed Alex's head.

"Congrats guys." Standing up to give them both a hug.

We all shared hugs before Derek and Meredith left in a cloud of happiness.

Pulling out my phone I glanced at the time.

"Shit I have to get to Joe's but I'll see you guys later."

Jumping off the stands I waved at George and Alex and walked to my car. But at the last minute I turned back and shouted "Hey you may not have won the game, but man what a night for a miracle." Smiling at them and giving Alex a sly wink.

Alex raised his flask up towards me and gave me a rare smile.


	16. Just Another Day

**Hi for clarity sake I am not killing off Henry, aka Dr. Altman's husband like they did in the show so just an fyi because I didn't like that they did that and this is MY story! Also I'm speeding up the timeline a little for this chapter, so if it's out of whack from the actual show...well again it's my story.**

 **Review and like please!**

* * *

"Are you excited for your birthday?" Jackson asked me.

He had woken up with another nightmare so I came into his room to read to him. As of this moment we were a third of the way through Matthew Kirby's _A Taste for Monsters_.

My birthday was tomorrow, well technically today since it was past midnight. It didn't really sink in though. It probably would when I fully got up in the morning.

"No not really. I kind of hate celebrating my birthday. Derek and Meredith kept asking me if I wanted to do something special but I kept telling them no. All I asked was if my friends could come over for a movie night." Replying as I snuggled into my blanket.

"Why do you hate your birthday?" Jackson questioned from his spot in bed.

Shrugging my shoulders at him I replied "It's just another day. I'd like to keep it that way and not make a fuss about it."

"Besides Meredith and Derek have enough going on with their hearing tomorrow, and I am working at Joe's tomorrow night anyway." Explaining to him.

"You're working on your birthday?" Jackson's eyebrows rose.

"It's just another day Jackson." Telling him again.

"How are things with you and Lexie?" Switching from one uncomfortable subject to another as long as it wasn't my uncomfortable subject.

Jackson went quiet and I quickly felt guilty "I'm sorry Jackson I shouldn't have asked. You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to."

There was silence for several seconds.

"It's so weird being in the middle of everything." Jackson spoke quietly "To make matters worse, Sloan is completely oblivious to everything. He thinks things are fine between me and Lexie when they obviously aren't, but I can't tell him he's to blame. He's my mentor, he actually likes me and takes the time to teach me. He calls us the _plastic posse_ for Christ's sake." He ranted as my lips turned upward at the cute nickname.

"You've seen her looking at him. We both know that her hitting Sloan's girlfriend wasn't exactly an accident. It was frustration and rage." He sighed.

"It's difficult getting over your first real love, that's what Mark and Lexie are to each other. It doesn't help with this crazy back and forth will they won't they, bullshit and a messy past." Lamenting to him but I wasn't really sure what to say to him to make him feel better.

"He keeps trying to suck me into his surgeries because I've been avoiding him and I want to scrub in because it's plastics it's what I love but I can't be around him." He said.

"Why?" Asking him.

"Because I huge part of me wants to grab him and shake him while shouting at him that part of this is his fault! The love they had, I can't compete with that. Even if it is in the past, it's still obviously on each their minds when they are with someone new. They always come back to one another. It's kind of amazingly romantic actually." Jackson sighed into his hands.

Rising from my chair I went over and sat down next to Jackson and began rubbing his back.

"Jackson one day you are going to meet someone who you click with and that is when you will get your amazingly romantic love too." Soothing him "So it's not Lexie. Does it suck right now? Yes. Is it frustrating as all hell? Yes. It will take time but it will be okay in the end because Lexie is your friend and Mark is your teacher, your mentor." Soothing to him as I continued to rub his back.

"I asked her…"He paused "When I told her that I had to choose between her and plastics and I told her I would choose plastics I asked her to tell me I shouldn't. That I shouldn't choose plastics and Mark instead of her because there was nothing left between her and Mark and she didn't say anything. She couldn't. She still loves him."

"So there is no more me and Lexie." Jackson sounded so tired.

"Here lie back." Commanding him as I went to the door "Be back in a flash."

Quietly and rapidly I ran upstairs and grabbed Lucy before coming back to his room.

Shutting his door I climbed next to him on the bed.

I felt him become uncomfortable instantly.

"Uh Charlie." He started getting up again.

"Oh calm down." Patting him back down "I'm not climbing under the covers with you. I'm just sitting next to you, but thank you for protecting my virtue." Smiling at him.

He lied back down.

"I'm going to sing to you what my mom always sang to me to get me back to sleep." Tuning my guitar to get the right sound.

 _"Birds flying high you know how I feel. Sun in the sky you know how I feel."_ Softly singing out as I began to pluck my guitar strings.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jackson smile.

"My mom loves this song." He said sleepily.

"She's got great taste then." Grinning back.

By the time I had finished crooning Nina Simone, Jackson was fast asleep.

"Sleep well Jackson." Whispering to him as I softly kissed the top of his head.

Picking up Lucy I tiptoed my way out of his room.

* * *

I was right. When I did wake up fully that morning it did hit me that I was now 18.

I was out of the system forever.

Closing my eyes I said a prayer into the universe for giving me the strength to make it this far.

 _Thank you._

Even though I hated celebrating my birthday I took a little extra time with my hair that morning, trying to tame my wild, dark chocolate curls and wearing one of my favorite lace blouses with a black tulle skirt and my Mary Jane flats.

Looking at myself in the mirror I had to admit I didn't look half bad.

With my bag in tow I made my way downstairs.

"Hi guys." Addressing the kitchen.

"Morning Charlie." April said as she handed me the coffee pot.

"Thanks." Smiling at her.

"You look pretty today." Lexie commented.

"Oh just felt like looking nice." Replying as I went into the fridge to grab my yogurt. I caught Derek's eye and I reminded him to be quiet and not say anything.

He nodded and it made me happy.

I was almost done with my breakfast when Jackson finally came into the kitchen.

I gave him a knowing smile before turning back to my bowl.

A card slapped down in front of me.

Looking up I saw Jackson standing over me.

"Jackson I thought I said no celebrating." Sighing out as I tentatively picked up the envelope.

"Relax it's just a card. I think even you can afford to have that on your birthday." He smirked and I kind of wanted to slap him and hug him at the same time.

The kitchen went quiet.

"It's your birthday?" Alex questioned me.

"Uh yeah it is." Wishing a black hole would form in the kitchen right now.

"Why didn't you say anything to us?" Lexie asked in confusion.

"Because I don't like making a big deal about my birthday okay. It's just another day and I'd like to keep it that way. At least Derek and Meredith respected that." Eyeing Jackson who held up his hands.

Dropping the card I picked up my bowl and cleaned everything up.

"In the system birthdays weren't that popular with most foster parents." Giving them the half-ass excuse.

I didn't want to tell them the real reason why I hated celebrating my birthday. The gut wrenching feeling I always got when it came every year.

"But wo I'm 18 now!" Giving a half-hearted cheer "I can play the lotto, fight for my country, vote, and get actual pay stubs at Joe's, and now I am legally out of the foster system. I'm a full-fledged adult." Waving my hands.

"Please open the card. I got it made special." Jackson smiled at me like a kid.

Rolling my eyes I opened the envelope and pulled out the card.

Instantly a smile spread across my face and I began to giggle.

"Okay that is actually really freaking cute." Grinning at him as I went over to give him a hug "Thank you."

"Show us the card." Meredith said.

Holding up the card I showed them the adorable Funko Pop version of Captain America on the front of the card with the words "Have a Marvelous Birthday" underneath him.

"Aw that is really cute!" April gushed.

Opening up the card I read aloud "I hope you have a Star-Spangled Day. Happy Birthday Charlie." Still grinning I pulled Jackson in for another hug.

"Fine you get a pass because this card is adorable, thank you Jackson." Pulling away from him.

"But that doesn't mean the rest of you can do anything." Eyeing the rest of them "It's just another day." Repeating myself for the tenth time.

Grabbing my bag I said "I have got to get to class and then I have a short shift at Joe's. I'll see you all later." Calling out to them as I left the kitchen and they all said goodbye in various forms.

"Charlotte." George caught up with me on the porch.

"What's up?" Inquiring.

He held out a small box and said "Happy birthday."

"You remembered my birthday?" I was completely dumbfounded.

A small smile appeared on his face "Of course. I was your doctor after all."

"George I can't take this. I just told you all not to do anything else." Groaning out.

"Yes but I ordered this two weeks ago before you said that so technically it still counts." He smirked at me.

Knowing he wasn't going to back down I accepted the box from him.

He gestured for me to open it.

Opening the box I found a small, silver, thinned cuffed bracelet inside. Picking it up I saw it had words engraved into it.

"And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind, making up for lost time." Reading the words aloud.

"This is from Taylor Swift's Everything has Changed." Looking at him.

"Yeah it was the first song I ever heard you sing. You sang it to my parents that day in the hospital."

"And you remembered that?" Softly replying as my mind went blank.

"Yes."

He said it so simply, so innocently, so perfectly that I felt those damn butterflies explode once more into my stomach.

"Thank you George. I love it." Whispering to him as I picked up the bracelet and slide it onto my wrist.

The silver cuff felt cool and smooth against my skin.

Reaching up I gave him a hug and tried not to overanalyze what this meant.

 _It's just a birthday present._

I pulled back and the loss of contact made feel disappointed for a tiny, tiny moment.

"Happy birthday Charlotte." George said giving me a warm smile.

It took me a moment but I was able to get my legs moving again and I made my way to my car.

* * *

My friends were awaiting for me outside of my class.

"Happy average nothing special day!" Ellie shouted.

"Thank you for not saying the B-word." Laughing as they all pulled me into a hug.

"So you're legal! How do you feel?" Sam asked me as we all pulled apart.

"Eh so far so good. Can't really complain." Joking with them.

The four of us began making our way to the group dance class we all shared.

"Oh we almost forgot." Mo said as she pulled a white bakers box out of nowhere.

"Guys I told you I didn't want to do anything special." Groaning as Mo held the box out to me.

"What are you telling us you don't want any of these delicious cupcakes from The Yellow Leaf Bakery?" Mo questioned me innocently.

"See that's not fair! You know The Yellow Leaf is my favorite place for cupcakes." Whining as I eyed the white box in front of me.

"Well if you're not going to eat these cupcakes then I guess we'll just have to." Sam spoke as he took the box from Mo and opened it "Oh dibs on the Oreo crumb cupcake." He said.

Ellie peered into the box "I call the lemon meringue pie one." She said as she lifted it out of the box.

"No not the lemon meringue pie!" Crying out in such a pathetic way that made them laugh.

Giving Ellie a pitiful puppy dog pout she handed me the cupcake.

"Thank you guys for chipping in and getting me happy average nothing special day cupcakes." Smiling at them.

I took a bite out of the cupcake and savored the flavors that danced in my mouth.

"So good." Doing a little dance as they chuckled at my actions.

"You guys are still coming over for a movie night tomorrow right?" Reminding them.

"Wouldn't miss it girl!" Ellie replied through a mouthful of cupcake.

"We have all of your favorites." Mo smiled at me.

"Is that a new bracelet?" Sam pointed to my left wrist.

"Uh yeah it is." Mumbling.

"When did you get it?" Mo looked at it.

"George gave it to me today as a birthday present." Softly revealing.

"What! No way!" Ellie exclaimed as she studied the bracelet.

"And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind, making up for lost time." Sam read aloud.

Now all four of us had stopped so they could study my gift.

"Why did he give you a bracelet with a lyric from Taylor Swift's song Everything has Changed?" Ellie questioned me.

"Because the first time he ever heard me sing was when I was singing that song to his parents while I was in the hospital." Telling them as I tried not to overthink everything.

"Girl he remembered the exact song?" Ellie shouted with joy "Charlie he likes you! This just proves it." She began hopping up and down.

"No it doesn't Ellie." Chastising her as I began to blush "It's just a friendly birthday present."

"Mo help me out here." Looking to her.

She bit her lip and paused.

"Oh no come on! Not you too." Sighing out.

"I'm sorry love but…it's pretty good evidence." She finally gave in and told me.

Groaning I pointed to the two of them "I expect the both of you to behave yourselves tomorrow night." Sternly telling them.

"Yes mom." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Charlie, I'll keep them in check." Sam flashed me a grin as he slung an arm around me.

"See thank you. At least one of you has some sense." Praising him.

"Suck up." Mo mumbled to him and it made me burst into giggles.

* * *

"Happy birthday Charlie." Joe placed a chocolate chip cookie with a candle stuck in the middle of it, in front of me.

"Joe." Sighing as I looked over at him "You didn't need to."

"It's your birthday. Now make a wish." He smiled at me.

Closing my eyes I blew out my candle.

"What did you wish for?" He enquired.

 _Justice. Normalcy._

"If I tell you it won't come true." Lifting my lips into a small smile before pulling him into a hug "Thanks boss."

"I'm just happy I can stop paying you under the table." Joe said and I started to laugh.

"Come on let's get this place open." Chuckling.

After an hour Meredith, Cristina, and Alex showed up.

"Hi guys." Coming up to their table.

I placed a hand on Meredith's shoulder "How did the hearing go?"

"I think it went okay." She put on a smile.

"I'm sure it went great." Trying to be optimistic as I have her shoulder a squeeze.

"Oh congrats on you finally being legal." Cristina said.

"Thank you." Laughing at her comment.

I took their drink orders and by the time I came back they were laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" Setting their drinks down.

"Alex failing miserably at trying to score with a girl." Cristina snorted.

"That shouldn't come as a surprise." Giving him a pointed look.

"Hey!" He shouted at me.

"I'm kidding calm down." Reaching over to give him a peck on the cheek.

He grimaced and wiped the spot where my lips were.

"Baby." Rolling my eyes.

A phone started to ring.

Meredith picked up her phone.

"It's Janet." She said as she got up off the stool and walked out of the bar.

Cristina shoved way too money in my hand and grabbed Mer's things.

Alex's pager went off too and he got up.

"Would you pay for mine too?" He asked Cristina.

"No. I'm leaving I'm going to the skills lab." She told him.

"Oh come on." He pleaded with her.

"She had the social worker on the phone. You can fish twenty bucks out of your pocket." Snapping at him as she left the table.

Alex fumbled through his jeans to try and find some money.

"Go I got it." Tapping him with the bar rag.

"No, no I can find it. Besides it's your birthday."

"Right it's my birthday so I demand you let me pay for your meal." Smiling at him.

His pager beeped again.

"Go." Tilting my head "If you really feel that bad then you can just pay me back later."

Alex grabbed his jacket off the stool "I will pay you back." He told me with determination as he headed for the door.

"Worry about saving lives first." Calling after him as he left.

It was nice being friendly with Alex. I think punching him in the face was the best thing for us.

These people were starting to feel like a family to me.

 _Family._

That word almost knocked me off my feet. It left me hopeful and scared to death at the same time.

"Charlie?" A voice snapped me out of my trance.

Owen was standing in front of me.

"Hey, sorry. I guess I spaced out for a second. What do you want to drink Owen?" Walking towards the bar.

"Actually I need to speak with you if you have a minute?"

My nerves kicked on.

"Uh yeah of course. Let me just tell Joe. I'll meet you outside?" Telling him.

He nodded and I went to go find Joe, telling him I'd be back in a minute.

"What's going on?" Questioning as I stepped outside.

"I got a call today from the prosecution, they want me to be a witness at John's trial." Owen spoke.

It felt like a car hit me.

"Why?" Croaking out.

"They want me to account for his erratic behavior both times he tried to attack you at the hospital. Since I was there for both times they think I can be a credible witness." He explained.

My hand went to my throat as I tried to remind myself that my lungs still worked.

"Charlie if you don't want me to be a witness then I won't do it." Owen said to me.

Taking a deep breath I looked upwards to the sky for a moment before answering him.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told George, do it. If it helps put him away for all the pain he has caused then do it. Am I looking forward to you hearing every awful thing that happened to me in the past two and a half years? No. But as I told George this isn't about me, it's about making sure justice is served."

My eyes met his "But you have to promise me one thing. If you go and give your testimony you have to promise, swear to me that when you come back and see me you will not pity me. After you have learned about if I see pity when I look at you I will not tolerate it. As several people can tell you I hate pity as I am sure you do as well."

"You're a solider so I know you hate it when someone pities you for having PTSD. For seeing what soldiers have seen. If you go into that court room and hear every…detail about happened to me while I was in John's care you can never, and I mean _never_ look at me with pity. If you treat me any differently I will make it my mission to never speak to you again do you understand?" Heatedly telling him.

"My past isn't going to define me. As much as it would like to I will not let it. What happened while I was with John is in my past and I'm trying to move forward from it and I can't do that if every time I see you all I see is pity when you look at me." Tears pooled in my eyes and I couldn't tell if I was angry or upset.

"Do you understand?" Asking him as I wiped my eyes.

"Yes I understand Charlie." He replied quietly.

"Good." Stealing myself to get my composure back.

"Now I should get back to work." Speaking to him.

He nodded and I went back inside the bar.

* * *

My alarm went off and I wanted to throw my phone across the room. I knew it shouldn't be complaining though. It was the weekend and I didn't have to work tonight.

Slipping out of bed I forgo getting dressed and made my way downstairs in my pajamas to grab breakfast.

It was weird coming home last night to an empty house. Derek had told me that it was shaping up to be an insane night at the hospital so everyone was pulling overnight shifts.

Coming home to the house empty was kind of spooky. I was already so used to there being life in its walls that the emptiness threw me off.

Walking into the kitchen I saw Meredith and Derek sitting at the counter looking utterly exhausted.

"Did you guys just get home?" Asking as I walked up to them. Meredith currently was resting her head on her arms.

"Yes." Derek yawned.

"God it must have been an insane night after all. Is everyone still at the hospital?" Making my way to the coffee pot.

"Yeah I don't know when everyone will be home. Oh don't worry about breakfast, pizza will be here any minute." She mumbled out.

Glancing at the wall clock I said "It's 8:30 in the morning."

"Food is food." She yawned out.

"That and we have nothing edible to eat." Derek added.

"Well I am going to the store later, I'll pick up some stuff." Laughing as I took a sip of my coffee.

The doorbell rang and Meredith began to get up.

"Sit down I'll get the pizza." Telling her.

"Thank you." She handed me her wallet and I walked out into the living room, stopping dead in my tracks at the front door.

For a moment I couldn't form words. My mouth wanted to say them but the two weren't working in sync currently.

Which I am sure made me look like a slack-jawed idiot standing in front of the door and its occupants.

"Meredith, Derek you guys are going to want to come here right now!" Calling out to them finally finding my words.

"Charlie what's wrong?" I heard Meredith ask me but I didn't glance at her.

Biting my lip I continued to stare at the door, my lips slowly transforming into a smile.

"What is it?" Meredith asked as I felt her next to me.

She went still when she saw who was at the door.

Reaching my hand down I found hers and squeezed it tight.

At least now there were two people standing in front of the door gaping like idiots.

"Meredith? Charlie?" Derek called out.

"Derek." Meredith spoke.

"Yeah?" He replied.

Glancing over I saw he was coming to the front door.

"Is that our baby?" Meredith smiled at Zola and Janet who were standing outside.

"Yes." Derek grinned next to Meredith "Yes it is."

Silently I let go of Meredith's hand and backed away a little bit from them.

Breathless Derek went to the door and threw it open.

Meredith's smile was covering her face as unshed tears pooled in her eyes as she began to jump in place.

My tears were free flowing but I didn't care. It wasn't everyday you saw something this beautiful.

"She's yours." Janet smiled at them as she stepped inside.

Meredith started to laugh with pure happiness.

Derek lifted Zola out of Janet's arms and held her close, rocking her back and forth.

Pulling my phone from my pocket I started snapping picture after picture to capture this moment for them.

After a moment Derek walked over to Meredith who already had her arms outstretched to Zola.

"Hi! Hi come here!" She cooed plucking her out of Derek's arms.

Meredith holding her daughter in her arms was the happiest I had ever seen her.

It was the kind of joy that gave you hope, hope that everything would turn out okay and maybe that the world wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Derek wrapped his arms around the two most important women in his life and it made for some great photos as I continued to take pictures.

I looked over at Janet who also had a small smile on her lips. Walking up to her I gave her a hug which stunned her for a second.

Pulling back I whispered to her "Keep doing what you're doing. Keep fighting for your children."

The smile stayed on her lips and she nodded.

"You make sure to keep fighting too. Don't let him win." She whispered back to me staring into my eyes.

I nodded my head with a new determination.

Looking back at Derek and Meredith in their cocoon of love around Zola, completely oblivious to the world, for the first time in a long time I didn't hate my birthday.

 _This is the best birthday present I could have asked for._

Cool metal touched my wrist.

Glancing down I forgot I was wearing the bracelet George got me yesterday.

A little smile graced my lips.

Yeah this was definitely the best birthday I've had in a long time.

* * *

"That sounds like such a hallmark moment!" Mo exclaimed.

"Oh it was." Sighing blissfully as I recounted this morning's events.

"Ssh guys we're getting to my favorite part!" Ellie said from her spot on the floor.

The four of us were crammed into the living room and we were currently on movie number two of our marathon. At the moment we were watching Finding Nemo and it was getting to the famous, most quotable shark scene.

"Sorry." Apologizing to her as I grabbed some more popcorn. I caught Sam's eyes and he smirked.

April and Lexie came into the living room "Oh what are we watching?" April asked.

"Finding Nemo." Telling her.

"Oh can we join?" Her face lit up.

"Only if you keep quiet!" Ellie hissed turning back to the TV.

"Ellie!" Scolding her "Don't make me pause it."

"No, no I'll be good." She pleaded like a five year old.

"Take a seat guys." Gesturing to the TV though there wasn't much room anywhere. Mo and I currently occupied the couch while Sam and Ellie were spread out on the floor.

Surveying the area they opted to sit down at the floor and leaned against the couch.

Tapping Lexie I offered her the popcorn bowl which she gladly took and shared with April.

It was getting to Ellie's favorite scene.

"I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image I must first change myself." She said in a horrid Australian accent.

"Fish are friends, not food." All six of us chimed in.

"Except stinking dolphins." Sam mocked.

"Dolphins yeah they think they're so cute! Oh look at me I'm a flipping little dolphin let me flip for you!" Exaggerating to him which made everyone chuckle.

"What's so funny?" George came into the room.

"Dolphins." Answering him in a smirk.

"Finding Nemo! Sweet!" He exclaimed before taking the small seat next to me on the couch.

Suddenly I felt really warm.

It didn't mean anything that he just happened to pick the small space next to me.

 _I bet the angle to the TV from that spot was just really, really good._

Ellie turned back around and smirked at me.

Widening my eyes I mentally told her to shut up before she turned back around but that smirk was still on her face.

"Intervention!" Sam, Ellie, Mo, and I shouted at the TV.

"Dude what the hell?" Alex came downstairs "Why do you keep shouti-"He stopped talking when he saw the TV "Finding Nemo!" He plopped down on the floor and took the popcorn bowl from Lexie.

The action of him acting like a friendly, non-asshole made me smile. It was always a treat to see the sweet Alex we all knew was there, but was always hiding in the shadows because of past pain.

"Hey be sure to share." Using my mothering voice.

"It's not his fault mate he never even knew his father!" Mo dramatically yelled out.

By the time we had gotten to the shark bait scene Jackson had joined us, and Derek and Meredith quickly joining after they put Zola to bed.

My eyes left the movie as I looked around the room. Everyone was comfortable, happy. It seemed to fit. My world and their world seemed to fit. It felt familiar, safe, like home.

It felt so good.

I didn't know how long it would last but I wanted to capture it and never let it go.

Grabbing the remote I paused the movie which earned me a chorus of groans and shouts.

"Keep your pants on everybody I'll unpause the movie in a second I just want to do something." Getting off the couch as I stood to face them.

"Everyone smush in I want to take a picture."

This earned me a new round of groans.

"Hey I don't have a lot of pictures of family so I would like some new ones." Shyly telling them.

They couldn't say no now and I saw all of their faces soften.

Holding up my phone they all pushed in together "Ready, one two, three." Counting down before I took a few snaps.

"Come on get in here girl." Ellie motioned to the couch.

"How?" Questioning her.

"Set it on the TV stand and do a ten second timer." Sam said.

Doing as they said I hit the timer, set my phone against the TV and ran back to the couch basically colliding with George making it just in time as the phone went off.

Sam grabbed my phone and handed it to me.

I opened the gallery and stared at the photo.

"That came out really good." Mo said as she looked at the photo over my shoulder.

Everyone was smiling, joyful. It wasn't forced. It was natural and comfortable and I loved it. I loved this photo. These people and the way they impacted my life in the best way possible.

It felt like a family.

Passing around my phone so everyone could see the picture Sam studied the photo before handing it to Jackson "You look happy Charlie." He gave me a warm smile.

"I am." Taking a breath "I am." Returning his smile as I looked over everyone in this room.

Moving my attention to Derek and Meredith I said to them "Thank you for letting me come here. For letting me feel safe again." Meaning every word.

They were taken aback by my words but I knew it was okay from the smiles on their faces.

Turning the movie back on I felt George's eyes on me. Moving my head I caught him staring at me.

There was a smile in his eyes.

Biting my lip a tiny smile formed on my lips as flutters filled my stomach.


	17. Blackout Day

**Wow so many new favorites! Thanks guys! Please review!**

* * *

Coming down the stairs to the living room I saw Meredith and Derek with Zola. Instantly a smile came on my face as I watched the two parents try to coax their daughter into walking for the first time.

Derek was holding a camera trying, and waving a giraffe in front of Zola to try to get her to walk towards him.

She wasn't taking the bait though.

"She's going to take her first steps while in daycare and then I'm gonna kill myself." Meredith said with a sarcastic smile.

"Now that's thinking positively." Snorting as I made my way down the stairs towards them.

"I'm a lightening rod for disappointment Charlie. I'm just getting myself ready." She grinned at me.

"What do you have to be disappointed about? You have a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter." Speaking as I walked over to Zola and smiled at her.

The beautiful little girl had been here almost a week and the house felt more alive than ever before.

"She does have a point." Derek said as reached over to kiss Meredith on the cheek.

Zola stretched out her arms to me and I picked her up "Hey baby girl!"

"Oh you need to stop growing!" Grinning at her as I tickled her stomach.

She erupted in giggles and my heart melted. Giving her a kiss on her head I handed her over to Derek "Here you go papa. I need to get to class."

Picking up my stuff I opened the door "Good luck with the twin separation today." Calling out to them before I shut the door.

My phone dinged and I opened my notification message.

 _Blackout day tomorrow._

Reading the message I closed my eyes and took a breath.

 _Tomorrow._

I wasn't ready. But then again I never was every time this day came around. It never failed to make me feel so hollow.

* * *

At Joe's that night I tried to keep myself busy. The more tomorrow loomed on the horizon the more depressed I became.

Tomorrow I would become a ghost. It's what I did every year. Just for that one day.

"Hey Charlie." Mark said to me, taking a seat at the bar snapping me out of my spiral.

"Hello Mark. Scotch neat?" Asking him.

He nodded.

He was off too. I could tell.

"How did the big twin separation surgery go today?" Inquiring to keep the small talk alive.

"Good, it went really well. They are both doing really well." He told me.

"That's great." My lips formed into a tiny smile but at least it was something.

Mark took a sip of his drink in silence.

 _Okay..._

"How are things with Julia?" Prompting another question.

"Great! We are great." He told me but it seemed a little off.

Nodding my head I replied "That's good."

 _Now if only he could believe it._

"Did you hear about Lexie and Avery breaking up?" He asked me.

Oh so that's what this was all about.

"Well yes, considering I live with them, I did hear about it." Dryly telling him.

"I wonder what happened? I keep trying to get Avery to talk about it but he doesn't want to."

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it." Rolling my eyes.

"But why?" He prompted.

"Because maybe it would be weird talking about it with you." Pointedly responding.

My patience as wearing thin.

"Why though? I'm his friend. His teacher, he should be able to come to me."

"Why are the pretty ones always so dumb?" Mumbling.

He narrowed his eyes "What?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk about his ex-girlfriend with his ex-girlfriends lover you dense idiot!" Snapping at him.

Mark was obviously taken aback at my little outburst.

"Lexie still loves you Mark! Everyone know it. Even you, and yeah you still love her. And yes I know you're with Julia and you say you're happy but I don't think that's entirely true because one, you keep looking for everyone's approval of Julia. You constantly ask everyone if they like her! Two, when I asked how everything was with Julia your answer was forced so there are doubts. You can push it off all you want but you love Lexie and Lexie loves you and yes, I know the past isn't perfect. It's weird and messed up but the sooner you two get over it and just come out and say it's me for you, and you for me then the happier everyone will be!" Finishing my rant out of breath.

I had also managed to cause a little bit of a scene and several people were staring at us.

Turning back to Mark I could tell he was a mixed of confused and pissed off.

"Charlie why don't you go take a break." Joe came up behind me.

Looking between Mark and myself I thought that a break would be an excellent idea.

Stepping from behind the bar I made my way to the back.

"Charlie." Mark spoke in almost icy tone.

Turning back around I faced him.

"You might want to consider keeping your opinions to yourself and remind yourself that you're just an eighteen year old kid who doesn't know everything." His jaw was tight. His eyes angry.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have asked this eighteen year old kid for her opinion _Dr. Sloan_." Replying with a hard fury while putting an emphasis on Dr. Sloan instead of calling him Mark.

Without saying anything further I turned myself back around and went into the back.

* * *

My alarm went off at six, but I was awake anyway.

I always never really got any sleep the night before blackout day.

Moving almost robotically I got up, got dressed and got everything I needed for today.

Luckily everyone in the house was doing their own thing and getting ready for the day.

Making my way downstairs I grabbed a banana and a water bottle before successfully slipping out of the house. At least I didn't have to worry about explaining myself today.

Getting into my car I first turned off my phone. I did it every year on blackout day. I wouldn't see or talk to anybody today.

The drive was silent.

Today was the one day were I didn't have to put on a farce. I didn't have to pretend to be happy and smiley and say that everything was okay.

I could be weak and hollow and cry and not care about any of it.

Once there I parked and made my way over to the spot. The grass was still wet from the morning dew. Shaking my towel I laid it down on the ground. Sitting down I got comfortable before I let my hands touch the cold marble stones.

"Hi mom. Hi daddy." Whispering to their gravestones.

"They are all so different but it works together in that house. Well most of the time it works." Talking aloud as I cleaned their tombstones.

"You should see Zola with Meredith and Derek. She has them wrapped around her fingers." Smiling.

"Just like it was with daddy." Glancing over at my father's tombstone.

"But they are amazing parents. Meredith reminds me so much of you momma." A small smile touched my lips "She is so fierce, so brave, so headstrong or as Derek would say stubborn. She never backs down from a fight, especially if it involves the ones she loves."

Grabbing the bouquet of flowers I had brought with me I opened it and placed the flowers evenly between the two stones. After I was satisfied with how they looked I sat back on my towel.

"How has it been eight years already?" Tears pooled in my eyes "Everyday it feels like it just happened and then I forget to breathe because I remember that you're not here."

"I've been doing this for eight years. _Eight years_ without you and I honestly don't know how I am still standing." Wiping at my eyes but I reminded myself this was the one day I was allowed to cry. That I gave myself permission to break down.

"What I wouldn't give for you both to be here with me." Quietly sobbing out.

* * *

George was starting to feel slightly worried.

It had been several hours and he had not heard from Charlotte.

None of them had heard from Charlotte.

She left the house early this morning without telling anyone.

When she didn't come down for breakfast Meredith went to go check on her in her room only to find she wasn't there.

They checked her schedule and she didn't have class today.

Meredith sent her a text message to ask if she was alright but received no response.

Since this morning all of them had tried to contact Charlotte through text or calls but the phone always went to voicemail and the texts went unanswered.

Finally George went over to Joe's to see if Charlotte was working, but Joe had told him that Charlotte wasn't scheduled for work that day.

It was like she had vanished of her own free will. And no one understood why.

The day had stretched into the evening.

It was close to eight in the evening and the house was filled with a thick tension. There was worry boarding on a panic that no one wanted to speak of.

Everyone in the house had been tiptoeing around it, but as more time passed it was becoming harder to ignore.

"Maybe we should call the police?" April had finally spoken it.

Alex snorted "And tell them what? I teenager isn't answering her phone." He was being sarcastic but deep down he knew that Alex was masking his panic with dark humor.

"Alex this is serious!" Lexie exclaimed.

"Unfortunately he's right though." Derek sighed "A person has to be missing for twenty four hours before they can be reported missing."

"How has she been living here with us for all this time and none of us thought to ask for Mo and Ellie's numbers in case of an emergency?" George ground out.

"We don't know if it's an emergency." Meredith tried to soothe George but it didn't have the effect both of them had hoped for.

Just then the front door opened and closed.

* * *

I pulled up to the house and saw everyone was home.

Turning my phone back on I saw the barrage of text messages and calls from my housemates.

 _Fuck._

I knew I had probably scared the shit out of all of them but this was _my_ day. My one day where I didn't have to care or worry about anyone else but myself. My day to break and feel and cry. Every other day I tried to be strong except for today. The anniversary of parent's deaths was always the exception.

I sat in my car for a few more minutes because I wanted to prolong the questions I was about to be bombarded with and I couldn't find the strength to care about answering them.

Sending a quick text to Ellie and Mo letting them know I was home and okay, because they knew about today, I let out a long huff before stepping out of my car.

With the pace of a snail I walked up to the front door. I really didn't want to go in but I was tired and I wanted to wallow in bed for a few more hours before it was midnight and just like Cinderella everything went back to how it was.

As quietly as I could I opened the door and closed it.

My plan was to somehow tiptoe up to my room but even I knew that was so not going to happen.

Especially not when the second I closed the door everyone in the house was hovering in the living room.

There was an odd few beats of silence where I wasn't speaking and the seven of them stood there staring at me.

Still not saying anything I moved towards the stairs, but in doing so the spell of silence was broken.

"Charlie where the hell have you been?" Derek demanded.

"Out." Replying with a monotone voice.

"You've had everyone in this house scared to death that something happened to you." Meredith sternly told me.

"Sorry." My voice hollow as I continued to move to the stairs.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say?" Derek was bewildered.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I needed to alert everyone to my whereabouts all the time." Snipping out at him "It's not like I'm you know an adult or anything."

"Where are you going?" Derek questioned me.

"Well since I'm walking up the stairs one would think I'm going to bed." Laying on the sarcasm extra thick.

I was in no mood for this.

"Charlie we are not done talking." Meredith said to me to which I just rolled my eyes.

When I didn't reply and continued up the stairs Derek yelled "Hey young lady we are not done here!"

Something in me snapped. Hard.

Swirling back around I roared at him "You are not my father! So stop acting like it!"

Everyone went silent.

All seven of them went wide-eyed at my demonstrative outburst.

The air became drenched in thick tension.

Staring down at Derek from my place on the stairs the emotion of the day began to pool inside of me.

Tears flooded my eyes.

"You are not my father." Whispering to him before turning back around and fleeing up the stairs to my room, not stopping till I slammed the door shut.

Sinking down to the ground I burst out into sobs.

* * *

There was a knock at my door.

Glancing at my phone it was a little just after eleven.

Who was still up and more importantly who was so incredibly stupid to bother me after what happened downstairs.

Burrowing further into my bed I hoped whoever it was would take the hint and go away.

A second round of knocking.

The hint wasn't taken.

"Charlotte please."

It was George.

 _Of course it was._

"Go away George." Rasping out.

In my hands I held a photo of my parents.

"I miss you." Whispering out as I touched their smiling faces.

"Charlotte please just let me." George asked again, this time with more desperation than before.

I hadn't known George for very long but I knew that he was profusely stubborn so I knew I wasn't going to get rid of him anytime soon.

"Fine." Sighing as I turned over away from the door so I wouldn't have to look at him.

I heard the door open and close and then silence.

"What happened today?" George finally asked me.

"What can't I have one bad day? One day where I don't have to be perfect and perky for everyone around me." Biting out at him.

He didn't respond so silence once again filled the air between us.

I felt a dip on the bed.

Suddenly I got really nervous and sweaty but it wasn't for the wrong reasons.

Clutching my parent's photo closer to me I was so happy I wasn't facing him.

"Charlotte please talk to me." His voice was soft and warm.

It was like being wrapped in blankets on a snowy day.

Swallowing my pride I wordlessly handed over my parent's photo to him.

I felt him take it.

"It's been eight years. Every year on their anniversary ever since I was able to, I go out to the cemetery and spend all day with them. I clean their headstones, lay flowers, and just tell them everything that's going on with me." Several tears slipped from my eyes.

"On this day I become no one. I become a ghost. I turn my phone off. I skip school, I don't go to work, and I don't talk to anyone because on this one day I don't have to pretend that everything is alright." Whispering to him.

"I don't have to keep up a happy face and smile and say everything is fine. I don't have to portray perfection and be the calm mediator. I cry and feel and don't think myself weak because I tell myself that on this day I can do it."

"Because this day comes around and like clockwork every year it feels like a car is crushing my chest and I can't breathe because my mom and dad aren't here." Crying as I clutched my blanket tight around me.

Even threw the blanket I felt George's hand on my back. He was rubbing circles into my back in a soothing motion.

Turning around I pressed into him and let it all out.

My eyes were closed the entire time because I didn't want to have to look at him having to see me cry but I felt everything.

I felt him lean against the bedframe and pull me up with him as he wrapped me in his arms as I continued to cry.

He didn't speak the entire time and neither did I. Like so many times before, George just let me cry it out and feel and not bottle it up, but with him I never felt ashamed to show myself like this.

I always wondered why I could feel this comfortable around George.

Soon I became exhausted and the last thing I remember before slipping into sleep was his arms around me.

But more importantly I remember that deep in my bones there wasn't a feeling a dread or panic. No, there was a feeling of safety, of a comfortable nature that felt natural.

* * *

When my alarm went off the next morning I was alone.

Sitting up I turned off my alarm and wondered when George had slipped out.

A blush formed on my cheeks as I thought about him holding me like that last night.

 _I can't believe I fell asleep on him!_

On my nightstand was the picture of my parent's that I showed George yesterday. It was propped up next to my lamp.

A small smile was brought to my lips as I pictured George doing that.

But then I remembered everything from last night and I knew I needed to talk to Meredith and Derek.

Picking up my parent's photograph I went down the stairs to their room.

Swallowing my nerves I knocked on their door.

Derek answered it while holding Zola.

"Hi, um can I have a minute with the both of you please?" Speaking in a soft tone.

His response was to open the door gesturing for me to come in.

My hands began to feel clammy as I gripped my parent's photo tighter behind me.

Meredith came out from the bathroom and stopped when she saw me.

"Charlie says she has something to talk to us about." He explained to her.

Meredith did not respond but only nodded.

Freeing one of arms from my death grip I motioned for them to sit down.

The pair of them sat down on their bed as Derek balanced Zola in his lap.

"You both deserve and explanation about yesterday but first I would like to apologize for my outburst and for worrying everyone. I hope you will be able to understand after I have explained myself." Starting out.

Chewing my lip I wasn't sure where to start.

The both of them stared at me and my stomach flipped.

Not really sure what to do I pulled the photo from behind me and handed it to them. Meredith took it and she and Derek studied it.

"Yesterday was the eight year anniversary of my parent's death." Whispering to them.

The air between the three of us changed with my revelation.

"Every year I do the same thing. I go to my parent's graves and I stay there all day and talk to them because it hurts so bad that I don't even know how I am still alive living with this pain." Staring down at the floor as tears fell from my eyes as I tried to catch them.

"I basically skip life and become a ghost. I shut my phone off and I don't talk to anyone because I like being alone on this day with my parent's. One day every year I let my guard down and I tell myself it's okay for me to not be perfect and put together. I cry and feel hollow and miss them so badly it feels like I am going insane."

"I know I should have said something, anything, but I didn't want to have to lie about going to see my parent's and I don't ever like to talk about it either." Explaining "I am very sorry for the way I reacted and I should have not have lashed out like that."

Glancing up at them I caught Derek's eye "But when you started talking to me like a father something in me just snapped. Further reminding me of what I don't have anymore." More tears rushed from my eyes as I frantically wiped them away.

"Is this why you don't like your birthday?" Meredith gently questioned.

Titling my head up to the ceiling I wiped my eyes again "Yeah. That's why I don't like to celebrate my birthday, because one week after I turned ten my parent's died. When this week rolls around every year like clockwork I get into this funk because nothing has been the same since that day when I was ten years old."

"Can we ask how it happened?" Derek softly enquired.

"A car accident." Squeaking out as I still rubbed my tears.

 _Stop crying!_

"I wasn't in the car with them. They went out to a work event for my dad, it was raining really hard that evening. The car that hit them had lost control and spun out hitting my parent's car." Revealing to them.

Sucking in a breath "This year was just rougher because of everything that happened with John and the hospital well, you both know. There has been a lot on my mind especially because of the trial coming up."

"Did they set a date?" Derek asked me.

I hit my forehead "I forgot to tell you! I kept meaning to tell you! I found out right after Zola was in the hospital. After she was okay I wanted to give you both some time to breathe and then my birthday came up." Apologizing to them.

Derek put a hand on my arm to steady me "Charlie its okay."

Releasing my next ramble I nodded.

"Less than two months. The prosecution has called for George and Owen to be a witnesses." Quietly telling them.

"I keep pushing it from my mind because I don't know how to think. I don't know how to think about what would happen..." Choking out "What would happen if he was found innocent, if he didn't go to prison or even a mental hospital. Because just before he was dragged off by the police again he screamed to me that he will get me."

 _My lungs felt tight why did my lungs feel tight?_

"John won't stop until he gets me, and I just don't how I am supposed to feel safe if he is out there." Panting as I desperately tried to get air into my lungs "Because he will find me and he won't stop until one of us is put away or dead." A sob burst from my throat that I had no idea had been hiding there.

I began to pace back and forth as I failed to push the sheer fear from my veins.

Meredith got up and wrapped her arms around me. For a brief moment I tried to push her away but she persisted.

"Charlie it's okay, it's okay." She said to me as I held me tighter "Breathe just breathe."

"I can't go back to looking over my shoulder!" Sobbing into her as I let her wrap me in her arms.

"It's like I told Derek this is never going to end! I am never going to get away from him if he allowed to go free." Crying harder "I can't live my life in fear if that happens!"

"Charlie that isn't going to happen." Meredith spoke to me pulling me back to look at her "There is not competent judge who would let him get off, not with your testimony and the other kids that have forward."

"And God forbid he is found innocent, which he won't, then we go back to court okay. We fight this and we will continue to fight this until he is where he belongs." She fiercely told me "We are all here for you and we aren't going anywhere. If you fight then we'll fight. Do you understand?" Meredith stared straight into my eyes with determination.

My legs still shook but my lungs felt a little looser and my breathing became easier.

Biting my lip to keep from shaking I nodded at her words.

Derek rose from the bed "You're not allowed to give up. No matter what happens okay? Like I said he will not get to win." He put his arm around me and brought me into a hug but it was a little awkward because he was still holding Zola.

Staring into that perfect little girls eyes she smiled at me even though I was a mess.

A watery smile peaked onto my face.

Reaching out to grab her hand I asked her "What do you think baby girl? Will you fight with me?"

Zola gave a loud, excited screech and her smile grew into a grin.

"See she's in your corner." Derek gently smiled at us.

Zola reached herself out of Derek's arms and motioned for me to take her.

Lifting her out of father's arms I wrapped her up tight in mine because there wasn't a problem that couldn't be fixed if you had a joyful child in your arms.

* * *

The next few days passed by with relative uneventfulness. For that I was extremely grateful. Things in the house settled back to normal as my outburst had been forgotten. I was sure that Mer and Derek had told the rest of the house about my anniversary day.

Though the house picked up again with an anticipation and excitement because Zola's first birthday was tonight.

But for some really weird reason the past few days I woke up in the morning and I always had the remains of a dream that I needed to get a red velvet cake for the party. It was the same dream for the past several days.

My mind was telling me it was very important but for the life of me I was stumped and I couldn't figure out why.

Getting ready for the day I kept replaying the dream in my head and by the time I had gotten downstairs I decided to get that cake for tonight.

If anything I knew it would bring me inner peace and if we didn't need it I could always bring it to work.

Entering the kitchen I saw Jackson, Meredith, Zola and…some random chick.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Charlie." Jackson said as he sat down.

"Good morning baby girl." Walking over to Zola kissing her cheeks making her giggle.

Looking over I saw Meredith icing Zola's cake for tonight while strange woman was rummaging through our fridge.

Glancing at Jackson I moved my head in the direction of the woman sending a silent who the hell is that?

He just shook his head.

"Oh damn it! I screwed it up!" Meredith exclaimed down at the cake.

"Gag Zola?" Jackson asked in confusion.

"Those aren't g's. Those are y's for yay. Yay Zola!" She shot back.

"Yeah Jackson." Scoffing at him as I sat down next to him.

He shot me dirty look which I replied with a smirk.

"See a normal person would've just written happy birthday." He told her.

"Well I couldn't fit all those letters on the cake." She gestured down.

"It looks great Meredith." Smiling at her trying to destress her.

"Okay who used up the last of my deodorant?" April came into the kitchen.

Mystery fridge woman turned around "Oh that might have been me, sorry. Kinda had a workout last night." She said before turning back to the fridge.

The four of us looked at each other in gross confusion.

April stared at Jackson.

"Not mine." He told her.

"George?" Meredith whispered to us in a question.

The thought of George bringing someone home suddenly made me feel nauseous and I didn't want to address why that was.

Alex came into the kitchen just then "Oh coffee."

"Fresh out chief." Jackson said to him.

"Ugh!" Growling loudly at him as he took a sip from his mug.

Turning to stare darkly at him, I did it until he was so uncomfortable that he handed me his mug.

"Thank you." Plucking it out of his hands and took a few sips before handing it back to him.

"Wait no, no that's impossible I just bought some three days ago." April said to him.

"You're out of O.J. too." Fridge woman said to us.

"Hey you're still here." Alex spoke to her, just noticing she was in the kitchen.

"Well that solves that mystery." Murmuring to them.

"Yeah I was on my way out and then I saw these cheeks. So cute!" She came over to Zola but before she could touch her Meredith grabbed Zola out of her highchair.

"Oh we don't touch the baby because we don't know where those hands have been." Meredith said in a baby-talk voice.

Biting my lip I tried so hard to keep myself from busting out laughing as I grabbed Jackson's mug again for a sip of coffee.

"Alex does." April laughed and I choked on my coffee.

Jackson had to slap my back to get me breathing again.

"Okay so I have a meeting with Owen so I'm off. Party is at eight, don't be late." Mer spoke as she rushed out of the kitchen.

Getting up I moved to April "I'm going to the store after class so I'll pick up a few things. For now you can use my deodorant." As we walked out the kitchen with Jackson following us.

"We need to move." She said back to him.

"Do we?" He smirked back.

* * *

Later that evening George was the first one to come home.

Currently I was helping set up the decorations and laying everything out.

"Hi." Smiling at him.

"Hey." He smiled back at me.

"How was your day?" Asking him.

All of a sudden I was so very aware that it was just us. Alone. In the house.

 _Gulp._

"Very interesting." He replied as he grabbed a balloon.

"Explain please." Commanding him.

By the time he had told me how he and April had to calm down Mrs. Webber, and Dr. Webber having to cancel his 10,000 surgery party, he had blown up most of the balloons.

"Oh that sucks." Sympathetically saying.

Poor Dr. Webber.

Then suddenly something popped into my head "Wait you wouldn't happen to know what cake Dr. Webber likes?" Inquiring.

"Red velvet." He answered while finishing another balloon.

My hands froze.

 _Huh. Guess that cake won't go to waste after all._

Thank you prophetic dreams. Something good for once.

Forcing my attention back to my task I went back to setting up.

"Come on." Saying under my breath as I tried to put up the happy birthday banner but even on my tiptoes I was a few inches short.

Instantly I felt George behind me. Like right behind me.

"Here let me." He took the banner from my hands and stuck it to the wall with no problem.

"Thank you." Softly speaking.

When he put up the banner I expected him to move away from me.

But he didn't.

My heart was pounding so hard. My hands became so sweaty.

Oh lord.

"Charlotte." George's voice had this strange mix of strained agony.

Slowly turning around I saw that our faces were inches apart from one another. Air left my lungs.

We stared at each other like under some spell but I didn't want to blink and break it.

A little voice from way in the back of my head whispered

 _Please kiss me._

It almost knocked me to the ground.

But deep down I knew it was true.

George's eyes moved back and forth from my eyes to my lips.

Apparently I did still have air in my lungs because I managed to suck in a breath.

My cell rang it we jumped apart.

Rushing over I picked it up "Yeah?" A little breathless.

"Hey Charlie we're leaving now, the others should be there any minute." Derek told me.

"Okay great George and I are almost done setting up." Gulping down the flutters in my stomach.

I hung up the phone but when I turned back around I was alone.

* * *

The party was in a good place. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. I was chatting with Lexie when I noticed Derek, Meredith and Zola slip into the kitchen.

Excusing myself I went up and followed them.

"Drop that knife!" Exclaiming to Meredith as I came into the kitchen scaring the crap out of both of them.

Meredith was mid-hover over Zola's birthday cake.

Walking up to her I plucked the knife out of her hand.

"No need for that." Setting the knife down and made my way to the fridge.

Picking up the red velvet cake I bought I kicked the door shut and grabbed the tube of frosting I bought.

Setting the cake down on the counter I popped the lid off.

Glancing up I found Derek and Mer staring at me.

"It's a long story but in addition to my spooky ghost abilities and memory thing I sometimes have prophetic dreams." Telling them "And for the last several days my dreams have been telling me to buy a red velvet cake and now I know why."

"Sure okay." Derek shrugged accepting it.

As finished writing happy 10,000 surgery on the cake I told Mer "You guys go out and sing happy birthday to your daughter then I'll come out and bring this out."

Wiping my hands and sticking a candle in the cake Meredith kissed my head "Thanks Charlie." She smiled.

The three of them made their way into the living room and proceeded to sing Zola happy birthday.

After a minute I lit the candle and picked up the cake and walked out into the living room.

"Hold up everyone that's not the only cake." Chuckling as I walked out.

Walking over to Dr. Webber I said "Happy 10,000th surgery Dr. Webber." Grinning as I placed the cake down in front of him.

He looked at me and then around the room and I could have sworn I saw his eyes mist up a little bit. A huge smile spread across his face as he went to blow out his candle.

"Yay!" We all clapped and cheered.

"Thank you." He said to all of us.

A little while later the party was still going on when I saw Owen come in.

Watching him make eye contact with Cristina a deep feeling churned in me that something was going to go down.

My eyes followed Cristina as she got up and followed Owen into the kitchen.

Minutes later as Dr. Webber was trying to tell the story of his first surgery everyone heard the shouting coming from the kitchen.

Closing my eyes I internally groaned.

This was not the time to do this.

Dr. Webber tried to talk over the obvious fighting but when Owen shouted "You killed our baby! You don't forget that!"

"That's it." Getting off the couch I made my way to the kitchen.

"That is enough!" Exclaiming as I shut the kitchen door behind me.

"First of all this is a totally inappropriate conversation to be having at your best friend's daughter's birthday partying!" Furiously speaking "Second everyone can hear you! So yes we all just heard that horrible shouting match!"

"Second this evening isn't about you two. It's about Zola and two parents celebrating her first birthday with her family! And it's about Dr. Webber and his 10,000th surgery! Not about you two and the obvious problems you have and need to work through." Clenching out to them.

"Third you've been drinking." Turning to Owen "So I strongly suggest you two separate for now before something else nasty gets said in fury! Someone go back to the apartment, someone else find somewhere else to stay tonight." Hissing.

The pair of them were quiet for a few beats as they took in my words.

"I can stay with Callie and Arizona." Cristina broke the silence before turning around opening the door and heading back into the living room.

"Give me your keys." Commanding Owen.

"Charlie." He tried to counter but I was not having it.

"Shut it Owen! Do not cross me right now. Give me your keys!" Raising my voice.

With a sigh he handed me his keys and I went out into the living room.

I found George and went up to him "Come with me, grab your keys." Telling him before I grabbed my purse.

George followed me into the kitchen "Here is what's going to happen. George will drive you home in your truck. I will follow and then drive us both back here. No one better fight with me right now because I am royally pissed off that you ruined these celebrations." Glaring at Owen who looked away in shame.

I dared either one of them to argue with me but thankfully they kept their mouths shut and walked outside.

Running back to the living room I briefly filled Meredith in on what was going on before running out to my car.

Thankfully the drive to Owen's place wasn't that far away. After parking his truck and dropping Owen off George climbed into my car and we made our way home.

The drive was silent, and awkward and weird but I was too exhausted to care.

Soon we were back at the house.

Turning off my engine I let out a long sigh and rested my head on my steering wheel.

"You okay?" George asked softly.

"The world would be so much simpler if people realized you can't change others. Just because you meet someone and you fall in love with them doesn't mean you can fit them into the mold that you want. You need to love someone for them, changing them doesn't work." Lifting my head in a sigh as I opened my door and got out of my car.

Once George got out I locked the car and we made our way up to the front door. There were considerably much less cars so I had assumed the party broke up after the fight.

I was almost to the door when I a hand caught my arm. George pulled me back into him. Like really, really close into him. Like crushed up against his chest close.

"George?" I whispered out staring up at him.

He didn't respond. All he did was look into my eyes.

Then in a second his lips were on mine and immediately I responded.

It lasted only a millisecond. It was brief and chaste and barely a kiss and over _way_ too soon but my stomach bloomed with butterflies.

Pulling my head back I stared at him. He looked down at me but instead of seeing…well I wasn't sure what to expect but I wasn't expecting panic.

Quickly he let me go and stepped away from me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." George said and my heart plummeted into my stomach.

"What…why?" I tried speaking but he cut me off.

"Please Charlotte that should never have happened. I...we just need to keep our distance and forget it. I'm sorry it was a mistake." He quietly said to me before walking inside.

George left me standing out on the front porch, my mouth hanging open in disbelief as rejection and agony flooded through my blood.

I felt sick and ashamed but mostly I felt so utterly, utterly stupid.

Closing my mouth I roughly wiped away the few tears that had escaped from my eyes, took a deep breath, and went inside.


	18. Hazards of the Job

**Please like and review!**

* * *

"I'm going to kill him!" Ellie exclaimed from her spot on the bed.

After last night what happened with George and him telling me he basically regretted kissing me, I told Meredith and Derek I would be spending the night at Mo and Ellie's dorm to work on school stuff.

It was complete bullshit but I just couldn't face George. Plus I really needed a girl's night with my friends.

"Ellie." I sighed but it was half-hearted.

"I'm sorry honey but he is dead." She told me with steadfast.

"While I don't agree that we should kill him, I do believe he should rot in hell." Mo chimed in as she rubbed circles on my back. I spent the last hour filling them on last's night's chaos, and more so I hated that I cried when I told them what George said to me.

"This isn't me." Lamenting to them "I'm not the girl to cry and get upset over a guy. Why is this affecting me so much?"

"Because even though you are so mature for your age, you are still an 18 year old woman!" Mo soothed "And you're allowed to feel upset and sad and devastated when a jerk breaks your heart." She rubbed my back.

"I just feel so, so stupid you know?"

"I thought he really liked me? I thought something was there." Softly revealing to them as I wiped away a few tears.

"There is!" Ellie jumped up and joined us on Mo's bed "For whatever reason he is being a dickhead and is pushing you away!" She huffed out in frustration.

"Which is why I am going to kill him." She added with a wicked grin.

"Please don't. I don't need one of my best friends to be arrested for murder." Lightly joking with her "Can we just please binge Kitchen Nightmares and call it a night?"

Ellie wrapped me in a hug "Anything you want love."

An hour later my phone rang.

"This show is so gross but yet I can't stop watching." Mo said.

"Right." Smirking at her as I picked up my phone as headed into the hallway "I have to take this. I'll be right back."

"Hello." Answering the phone.

"Hey Charlie its Mia."

"Mia! Hi how are you?" Surprised she was calling me.

"I'm doing okay, graduate school is keeping me pretty busy but I like it." She told me.

"Even if it is driving you into more debt?" Lightly joking.

She groaned "Oh don't even get me started! I am going to be paying back my loans until I am fifty." But there was a joyful undertone.

I laughed at her response "So what's up? I am assuming someone needs help."

"You are correct. I could really use your help on a case. There is a family that lives in Richland, Washington and something is going on in their house. Something is there and it is starting to get violent. The family only reached out for help now because the wife is showing signs of spiritual abuse and distress. The family has a two year old son and they can't move." Mia explained to me.

"I know it's really short notice but I was hoping you could drive to the house this weekend and we investigate it together. The family has been kind enough to put us up with them. You are the closest person I know since you're in Seattle and I'm in Olympia. I figure we could meet up at the house, spend the night and try to figure out what is going on."

"Again I know it's super short notice and if you cannot make it I completely understand. I can go by myself I just thought it would be better to get an extra pair of hands, especially since your abilities are stronger than mine." Mia concluded.

"Actually your timing is perfect I could use a little time out of town." A small smile appeared on my lips.

* * *

The next night after my sleepover with Mo and Ellie and my phone call with Mia I came home after work to a quiet house.

 _Just don't run into George, don't run into George._

Though if I was fair I was pretty sure I wouldn't have to worry about that because he was avoiding me.

After making a quick dinner I went upstairs to get ready for the weekend trip. Joe, bless him, understood and delegated my two weekend shifts as I promised to work an extra shift the following week.

Stopping at Derek and Meredith's door I knocked lightly.

Meredith opened the door "Hi Charlie." She smiled.

"Hi, sorry is Zola sleeping?" Asking her.

She opened the door for me "Unfortunately no, so please come in."

Stepping inside I closed the door and found Derek sitting on the bed with Zola who was wide awake.

"Oh look its Charlie, say hi Charlie!" Derek tried to gather strength and wave at me but it was kind of pathetic.

"Hey papa. Someone isn't sleeping it seems." Going over to Zola and picking her up.

"No, no who needs sleep anyway." Derek flopped back onto the bed.

I let out a little chuckle as I bounced Zola around.

"What's up?" Meredith inquired as she took a seat on the bed.

"I am just letting you guys know that I have to go away for the weekend for work."

"Work? What is Joe having you do?" Derek sat up.

"Oh no, not that job. My other job." Telling them.

They were silent for several moments.

"You know… _that_ job." Emphasizing to them.

"Oh…" They both said in unison.

"Yeah I'm meeting a friend at a house down in Richland. My friend Mia is one of us in our connected network, though we differ on abilities. She is more of a traditional medium whereas I am a clusterf" I started swearing then I remember I was holding a baby.

"Whereas I am a mess of different things." Saying with a smile as I looked down at Zola.

"So you'll be staying at this house with your friend?" Meredith questioned.

"Yeah."

"And it's haunted…"Derek trailed off.

"Well we don't like to use the term haunted. We prefer the term spiritually occupied." Explaining to them "But yes there is evidence of a spiritual presence within the house that is starting to cause problems."

"I am leaving tomorrow after my class and driving to Richland. My friend Mia who lives in Olympia will meet me there. Joe knows that I have to go out of town, everything is worked out. Hopefully I will be back Saturday night. I just wanted to let you both know what was going on."

"But please don't tell anyone in the house where I am going for the weekend until I am actually gone."

They both showed confusion at my request.

"I don't want to have to answer any questions or field any concerns. It's one thing to talk about past experiences with spirits, it's another thing entirely to have to explain the process of doing a visit." Trying to nonchalantly brush off the explanation, when the real reason was I didn't want George to know I was going away for the weekend.

"You're going to be careful right?" Derek questioned with a worried undertone that actually made my heart a little happier.

"Yes I will. This isn't my first inspection." Giving him a small smile "But thank you for your concern, it means a lot." Confessing to him and meaning one hundred percent of it.

Meredith was about to speak but I cut her off "And yes I will give you hourly updates on my whereabouts while I am gone."

She closed her mouth with a smirk.

Zola on the other hand was still wide awake.

"Why don't you let me take her for a while. Maybe I can get her to sleep? At least it will give you guys a break." Picking up her blanket and her favorite stuffed giraffe along with a baby book.

"We don't want to bother you." Meredith began but I waved her off.

"No bother at all." Grinning at them as I opened the door "Hopefully I'll be back in a bit with a sleeping baby."

"God willing." Derek groaned as he flopped back down onto the bed as I closed the door.

"Come on baby girl let's go hang out in my room for a bit." Taking her upstairs to my room.

"Alright let's get you comfy." Placing her down on my bed and getting her comfortable as I propped pillows around her and laid her blanket on her before tucking her giraffe in next to her.

Grabbing Lucy I put her down on the bed and sat down next to Zola. Picking up the book I read her bedtime story to her but when that didn't work and she was still awake I went to my plan B.

"Let's try this baby girl." Slouching down to pick up Lucy before settling back down next to Zola.

She perked up when I began idly playing the strings on my guitar.

"Hmm what should I play you?" Pondering as she stared up at me.

Taking a minute I settled on a song and began to play.

Strumming out the beginning notes of Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love I willed everything I had to get Zola to go to sleep.

By the end of the song Zola was still awake but growing sleepy so I played Hallelujah and that finally did it.

"Score." Happily whispering as I looked at her sleeping form.

Giving it a few minutes to make sure she was fully asleep I gently picked Zola up and carried her downstairs.

Opening the door to Mer and Derek's room I walked in.

"Baby girl is finally asleep." Whispering to them as I gently placed her down in her crib.

"You are a miracle." Meredith came up and smiled at me before looking down at her daughter.

"I should go I still need to pack for tomorrow. Have a good night guys." Moving to the door and giving them a wave goodnight.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early. Derek and Meredith let me shower in their bathroom for which I was grateful. I went back to my room, finished packing my overnight bag and went downstairs.

Going outside I put my things in my car rather than take it down to the kitchen with me and raise suspicions and dodge questions. Walking back into the house I was greeted by Lexie who was coming down the stairs.

"Hey Lex."

"Hey Charlie." She replied to me and we went into the kitchen.

We were greeted by Jackson and Alex.

Well _I_ was greeted by Jackson and Alex. Jackson just kind of nodded at Lexie so it was obvious that things were still awkward between them.

Fixing my breakfast I sat down next to Jackson.

"How is your group project on Michael Jackson coming?" He asked me.

I grimaced "Oh that was scraped after the Leaving Neverland documentary came out."

His face quickly matched mine.

"That's probably a good call." He said.

I nodded and continued to eat my yogurt.

"Are we still going to go see Captain Marvel on Monday?" Taking a bite of my food.

"Uh yes!" He exclaimed raising his hand for a high five.

I high-fived him back "Higher, further, faster, baby." Grinning.

Alex snorted.

"What?" Narrowing my eyes at him.

"You two are such dorks." He smirked.

"Don't hate because you're jealous that we're so cool." My grin growing wider.

To this Alex rolled his eyes.

"Alex if you want to come see the movie with us all you have to do is say so." Jackson grinned at him.

"Yeah Alex at least give the movie a chance. For Captain Marvel you don't need to know the backstory of the other Marvel movies so you won't be lost." Explaining to him "Come on please come." Giving him innocent eyes.

He was silent for a moment but eventually groaned "Fine yeah I'll go."

Jumping up I ran over and wrapped him in a hug "Oh yay! There is hope for you yet Dr. Karev!"

Alex gently shrugged me off and I chuckled "We will convert you to our fandom!" Which earned me another eye roll.

Sitting back down I glanced at Lexie's downcast face "Lex!" Raising my voice startling everyone "Come on! You too! We'll make this a Seattle Grace Mercy West field trip."

She and Jackson glanced at each other before she tried to bumble out "No I don't think…" But I cut her off.

"Come on! It's going to be awesome." Pleading to her.

"If they're dragging my ass to this movie then you're going too Lex." Alex spoke up.

"While I would have phrased that a little nicer." Shooting my eyes at Alex "He's right. Besides a movie about a badass woman kicking ass and taking names? What more do you need?"

Lexie still remained quiet as she was thinking it over.

Under the table I nudged Jackson with my foot. For a split second we made eye contact and I silently told him to be nice.

"Yeah Lex it would probably be good to have you come. That way Karev and I won't look like two full grown creeps walking to a movie theatre with an 18 year old teenager."

I threw my head back and started to laugh. Rapidly everyone joined in and the weird atmosphere dissolved.

"Okay that was funny as hell." Wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Alright sure why not it sounds like fun." Lexie giggled and smiled at me.

"Score!" Throwing my hands in the air.

"What's going on?" George came into the kitchen.

Instantly I tried to be myself and not make it weird but it was difficult. Silently I put my hands down and resumed eating my yogurt.

"We're planning a field trip to the movies on Monday to see Captain Marvel. You wanna join us O'Malley?" Jackson asked and I was screaming in my head.

 _Fuck!_

"Yeah Charlie somehow managed to drag my ass with them." Alex scowled and that did bring a smile back on my lips.

"You're gonna love it." Replying in a sing-song voice as I got up to clean my dish.

Doing as George asked I pretended he wasn't there and as I was washing my dishes I tried to push the memory of the kiss from my mind.

But instead of feeling sorrow the beginnings of anger stirred in me.

 _Stupid, moronic idiot!_

"Alright guys this kid has to get to school and earn her student debt." Joking to them and I saw their smirks as I went over and picked up my bag "Talk to you later." Making my way to the front door casually forgetting to mention I would be gone this weekend to help investigate a spiritually occupied house.

 _Hope I come back alive!_

Joking with myself.

More importantly I would be away from the house and away from George.

As he entered my mind a scowl appeared on my face.

 _Stupid man!_

* * *

Holy crap was I exhausted. It was late Saturday evening and I was so glad to be back.

Pulling my car up to the house I had never been so happy before to see home.

It had been a long, long weekend.

The case was so insane that I had to rework my top five of "most crazy cases" to fit it in.

Parking I took an extra minute for myself because I had not told Derek and Meredith everything that had happened this weekend, and I was sure when they saw my arm they were going to freak.

But I knew the sooner I got this over with the sooner I could take a long, hot shower and head to bed early.

Grabbing my purse and overnight bag I walked up to the door and opened it.

Shutting the door behind me I put my stuff down.

"I'm back." Calling out into the house.

Alex who was sitting on the couch watching the television turned around "Hey." He said but then did a double take when he saw my sling.

"What the hell happened to you?" He enquired.

"Oh that is very long story." Drawling out as I plopped down next to him "I'm just going to wait for the circus to gather before I go into detail."

"Hi Charlie." Derek said coming from the kitchen with Dr. Sloan trailing behind him.

My insides groaned because I hadn't apologized for ranting to him at Joe's but quite frankly I felt I didn't need to apologize to him because deep down he knew I was right.

Still we hadn't seen or spoken to each other since that evening at the bar so awkward tension was bound to ensue.

"Charlie!" Derek saw the sling "What happened to you?"

"Oh you know, hazards of the job." Shrugging.

"You failed to mention this in your texts." He said in a stern parenting voice.

"Because I knew you would freak out and there was nothing you could have done." Lightly responding "Is everyone home?" Asking him.

He nodded.

"Good can you call them all down here? I would prefer to recap the last 36 hours only once." Yawning.

"Guys! Derek yelled up the stairs "Get your asses down here now!" He shouted.

Within a minute everyone began trickling down the steps into the living room.

"Charlie!" April said in surprise when she saw me "Where were you?"

"What happened to your arm?" Meredith exclaimed.

"Please take a seat or stand whatever you prefer because I am exhausted and I am only telling this story once." Explaining to all of them.

Alex nudged me and handed me his open bag of BBQ chips which I happily took.

Sneaking a few chips I gave the bag back to him with a warm smile.

Giving everyone a few moments to get situated my eyes rose in surprise when Dr. Sloan stayed where he was.

"You're staying for this?" Questioning him.

He nodded "If that's fine."

I just shrugged "Whatever." Thinking his curiosity probably got the better of him and he wanted to know what happened.

Briefly I glanced around the room and met George's eyes. That anger that I felt in the kitchen two days ago was back when I saw him.

Pushing it down I tried to focus on the tale I was about to tell.

"Wednesday night I got a call from my friend Mia. She is like me except she is more of a traditional medium where I am just a freaking mess of things." Chuckling "Anyway she called me asking for my assistance on case she was investigating this weekend."

"There was a family in Richland who were currently living in a home where odd things had been happening but when the mother of the house, Anna, started experiencing violent reactions they family decided to seek help. Through our close-knit network word of mouth was passed onto Mia, who then in turn called me, because I live here and she lives in Olympia."

Taking a second I sucked in a breath "Mia called me and I said I would help her because it's always good to have an extra pair of hands in an occupied house, especially if the spirit is getting violent. Friday after class I drove straight to Richland meeting Mia there. The family, the Travers, are such sweet people and they have the most adorable two year old son Brian."

"The second the both of us stepped into that house we could tell something was off. Mia felt it more than I did at first because since she is more of a traditional medium, she does better with picking up vibes and emotions whereas I do better with the physical aspect. But, yes something was up in that house."

Dr. Sloan interjected "What do you mean by you do better with the physical?"

"It means that I can see spirits easier than someone like Mia can, but Mia is better at reading a spirits or a person's emotions than I am. It's heightened in her. If a spirit isn't physically showing themselves she can try and pick up in what they are feeling or read the emotions of the room. I can also read memories or pick up on emotions through physical contact." Smirking at several people in the room who knew what I was talking about "Among other things."

"We're just waiting for her to pick the lottery numbers." Derek joked making everyone laugh.

"Yeah if I could do that I would be out of student debt." Giggling.

"Anyway, Mia and I sat down with the Travers and got their story. We asked them the usual questions. When did this start happening, how did it start, was their physical contact? Do you know the history of the house? Has anything like this happened before? Did either of you lose someone recently?" Listing off the questions that were normally asked.

"For the Travers nothing like this had ever happened before. Neither Anna nor Henry had lost someone recently. From what they could tell their son, Brian, was not being affected by whatever was in the house. Early on since the family moved into the house things started to happen. Small things at first. Items would get misplaced, doors and windows would shut , and stuff would fall of walls or shelves. They chalked it up to the house settling, but then Anna, started showing signs of physical abuse. She would wake up with bruises and scratches all over her body."

Taking out my phone I passed it around and showed them what Anna and Henry had showed us on Friday.

"Oh my gosh!" Lexie exclaimed when she saw the photos.

"Yup. Now normally spirits aren't like this. They don't cause physical harm. Normally when a spirit is doing this it means they are angry. Mia and I asked Henry if he was experiencing any of the physical signs but he wasn't. For some reason it only appeared to be happening to Anna. Mia did a kind of...like a body scan over both of Henry and Anna to see what she could find. Now Anna, there was a lot of hostility, a lot of anger and resentment but with Henry there was this almost…overprotective air around him." Trying to find the right words.

"We walked through the house and Mia was picking up on a lot of things but the area she felt the most energy in was the basement but none of us could figure out why. Finally we decided to turn in for the night and head to bed. Mia and I slept downstairs on the couch. Everything was fine until three a.m. came around. Doors started slamming shut, items were falling off of the walls and shelves. Bad sign. It woke everyone up and finally I was starting to pick up on something."

"Something deep in my bones told me to go in the basement. Anna came down the stairs with a new set of scratches on her back." Showing them the photo "Loudly I told Mia that I was going to investigate the basement. When I said that and began to move to the open basement door it rapidly slammed shut. Now the spirit was starting to get upset but now we both knew that the basement meant something important."

Pulling up a video I showed it to everyone "For a while we tried to get the basement door open but it wouldn't move. Whoever was there did not want us down there. By this point we were kind of stumped on what to do. Going off on a limb I asked the Travers if they knew the history of the house and who had lived before them. The house was built in the 40's. It was occupied by the Dunbar's, a family of three that went to just mother and son after the dad skipped town on his family. Son moved away and Mrs. Dunbar was left alone until her death in the 70's. When she died the house was sold and a young widow moved in with her two kids. Kids grew up, she grew old and eventually she sold the house to be closer to her grandkids. The house sat empty for a bit before the Travers bought it almost seven months ago."

"I asked Anna and Henry if they knew if Mrs. Dunbar died in the house. They told me yes and little bits started falling into place."

"How so?" Jackson questioned.

"If they haven't crossed over spirits tend to stay behind at the location where they died." Replying "Don't know why they just do." Shrugging at him.

"Finally I took a leap and calmly asked Mrs. Dunbar to stop all of this foolishness and let us know what she wanted. Immediately the house became quiet. One minute the door wouldn't budge, but the next time Henry turned the knob it opened without a problem. Slowly Mia, Anna and I went down into the basement while Henry stayed upstairs with Brian."

"Once in the basement I could feel the energy now. Calling out to Mrs. Dunbar I told her that it was okay, no one was here to hurt her and that we were here to help her if she would let us. We asked her what she wanted and why she had been hurting Anna. This time I couldn't see her, but I could hear Mrs. Dunbar say that 'She was here to take him away from me.' All of us assumed the she was Anna. Mia and I told Mrs. Dunbar that Anna was not here to take anyone way."

"Then Mrs. Dunbar started ranting on how she wasn't good enough for her son, and she wouldn't let him throw his life away and leave her over some trollop." Rolling my eyes "This went on for a bit, but while Mrs. Dunbar was distracted Mia and I walked around the basement trying to pinpoint the energy."

"All of a sudden I felt something else, someone else. There was another presence in the house. Mia felt it to. I called out and asked if anyone else was here in the house. The energy responded but it was faint, like it was being suppressed. That's when Mrs. Dunbar started becoming more agitated, screaming how we all needed to leave her house and take the tramp away from her son."

Grimacing "I had this horrible feeling forming in my stomach because of the theory I was formulating. Calling out I asked Mrs. Dunbar what happened to her son. I asked what lies she was hiding from us. She then grew so enraged that she threw a chair at me."

"What?" Several of them shouted.

Feeling the need to clarify the situation I explained "Look a spirit can barely lift a tube of toothpaste let alone throw a chair at someone. The spirit needs to be seriously pissed off to gather that much energy to be able to exert that kind of physical power. That being said it doesn't happen often, and in her defense it was a light chair. I held up my arm to block the impact, hence the sling."

Most of them looked pointedly at me "It's not as bad as it looks!" Exclaiming to the room.

"Really I'm okay. I went to the hospital they said I was fine just some minor bruising and swelling that's why they gave me the sling so I could rest. By tomorrow I'll be fine, plus I'm working a shift at Joe's in the afternoon." Placating everyone.

"Can I get back to the story?" Enquiring and they all nodded.

"So after the chair throwing I was very pissed off at this point. I asked the other presence for help. I asked for them to get into my head. Use their energy to show me what Mrs. Dunbar wouldn't tell us. And boy…the shit I found out."

"Turns out the spirit was Daniel, Mrs. Dunbar's son, and he showed me everything."

"This crazy bitch!" Starting out as I shook my head "Did not like the fact that her son had fallen in love and had planned on getting married, moving out and starting his own damn life. She thought this woman wasn't good enough, she was a whore, he was throwing his life away, etc." Rolling my eyes.

"Well Mrs. Dunbar couldn't let that happen so what does she do? She invites the future Mrs. Dunbar over for tea to get to know her better. She poisons the tea and the fiancé drops dead!"

Gasps filled the room.

"Yeah right?" Agreeing with them.

"Then she takes the engagement ring off of the woman's body and writes a note to Daniel saying how she never loved him and was leaving him. Mrs. Dunbar gets rid of the body and waits for Daniel to come home. He reads the letter, sees the ring and thinks the love of his life has walked out on him when in reality mommy dearest killed her!" Ranting to them.

"Now Daniel is devastated, understandably, and is basically a wreck. So what does Mama Dunbar decide to do? Make her son a nice cup of tea!"

Everyone went insane at that truth bomb.

It was actually quite entertaining to watch.

"No way!" Derek shouted.

"Yes!" Shouting back at him "This whole thing was blowing my freaking mind!" Gesturing my hands wildly.

"Wait if she loved her son why did she kill him?" Dr. Sloan questioned.

"Because she wasn't going to let this happen again. If she couldn't have her son nobody could. Freud would have a field day with this woman!" Responding.

"So what happened?" Meredith asked.

"Okay so she kills her son. Let's a few days pass and tells everyone he ran off, got married and left her. Which earned her everyone's sympathy. She lived in that house till she died and well the rest is history."

Rubbing a hand over my eyes I tiredly asked "Does anyone want to guess where she put the bodies?"

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Oh shit!" Alex yelled putting the pieces together.

I nodded my head "Yup. She buried both bodies in the basement and covered over the floor with cement."

"After Daniel showed me these memories Mrs. Dunbar went nuts! And I mean nuts! It also didn't help that _I_ called her a crazy bitch. We had to leave the house before she attacked _me_. By now it was like six in the morning and Mrs. Dunbar was not showing any signs of calming down. Finally, Mia and I decided to call a priest to come and bless the house because between the two of us we know a few from our work. So priest comes a few hours later, the house is blessed and everything seems quiet. The Travers will call us in a week to let us know how it's going. But as we were leaving they were calling a contractor to come and tear up the basement floor while they checked into a hotel."

"Once that poor contractor discovers those bodies a formal police investigation will open and hopefully the truth will really come out and there will be peace." Shaking my head.

"So that was my last 36 hours." Concluding "Can anyone top that?" Jokingly asking them.

"Nah I think you have us all beat." Jackson joked back at me.

"I can't believe you stumbled upon a serial killer." April said perplexed.

"Yeah well, never a dull moment with this side job." Smirking.

Getting up from the couch "Now I am going to take a long, hot shower and go to bed super early because I am exhausted, so please no one bother me for the rest of the night." Grabbing my bags and walking up the stairs calling out my goodnights to all of them.

* * *

I was literally _this_ close to crawling into bed when there was knock at my door.

Groaning out I called "This had better be good." As I yanked open the door to find George standing there.

"Yes?" Snapping at him. I was cranky, tired, irritated and in no mood to deal with him.

"I was just checking to see if you were okay." He said and my annoyance grew.

"Now that's an odd thing to do if you're trying to keep your distance from someone." Making my snide remark.

He was silent for a moment before speaking "Okay I deserved that."

"I'm fine George now goodnight." Moving to shut the door when he held his hand out to stop me.

"Charlotte please can we talk?" He asked softly but I was not having it.

"There is nothing to talk about. You made that pretty clear to me." Icily responding "Now I am going to bed." Closing the door on him and locking it.


	19. Gone With the Freaking Wind

"How was your trip this weekend?" Joe asked me at work the next day.

"Interesting to say the least." Musing.

His eyebrows rose "Do I want to know?"

"Probably best if you don't." Shaking my head.

"Okay good to know." He smirked and we got to work.

I was glad to be at work in more ways than one. After shutting George out last night I woke this morning to note slipped under my door reading 'Please talk to me'

My powers of deduction could only assume it was George but I wasn't ready to talk to him. What could he possibly want to speak with me about?

He made his own bed.

For the past several days he had gone out of his way to ignore me, I thought it was only fair to return the favor.

He tried to corner me this morning before I left for Joe's but I wasn't having any of it.

When that didn't work he tried sending text after text, but I wasn't going to break.

I was going to be strong and just give him a taste of his own medicine.

That was my plan.

Too bad that wasn't his because three hours into my shift George showed up at the bar.

"Charlotte." He said as he came up to the bar.

"Joe you have a customer." Ignoring George.

Joe looked back between me and George confused.

"Charlotte please we need to talk! Can you just talk to me?" He pleaded.

"Really now? You want to do this now while I'm working?" Snapping at him in bewilderment "I'm at work George. I wouldn't come into the hospital and pull you away from your patients!"

"I didn't know what else to do!" He replied.

Throwing down my apron I turned to Joe "I'm sorry Joe can I please have five minutes?"

He nodded and gestured towards to the back.

Stepping out from behind the bar I walked to the back and opened the storage closet without even looking back at George.

When the door closed behind us I whirled around at him "Are you serious right now? You do know this is such bullshit!" Yelling at him.

"I didn't know how else to get you to talk to me!" George said in frustration.

"So you thought the best course of action was to show up at my job and demand to talk to me?" Looking at him like he was crazy.

"And if you'll remember correctly you were the one who told me to give _you_ space. You said quite clearly to put distance between us and to forget what happened!" Yelling with so much anger.

"I just…that's not what I meant." He huffed.

"Oh really? What did you mean then?" Crossing my arms waiting for the answer.

"Charlotte I'm not saying I wasn't upset by what happened just that it never should have happened."

"Because that's so much better George." Snorting out at his response.

He was starting to become more exasperated "No that's not! Jesus!"

"If all you plan on doing is to continue putting your foot in your mouth I think I'll save us both the trouble and get back to work." Biting out as I moved past him to the door.

Instantly his arms were around me bringing me close to him.

I didn't even have a second to think before his lips were on mine and all of my thoughts went out of the window as I melted into him.

It felt so natural to be with him like this.

 _Snap out of it girl! Don't let him walk all over you!_

My mind jump started again and once again I was thinking rationally.

Roughly pushing away from him I broke our kiss and before I could even think about it I slapped him.

"What the hell George?" Screaming at him.

He stared at me in amazement but I continued "You're not Clark Gable, I'm not Vivien Leigh and this isn't Gone with the Freaking Wind! You cannot just kiss me and expect me to swoon in your arms like all is forgiven!"

"Do you know how difficult it is for me to trust people?" Questioning him as I felt tears coat my throat.

"I let you in because I trusted you. I felt safe with you, I felt comfortable with you. You…I didn't need to be anyone but myself around you. I didn't need to explain my clusterfuck of abilities or worried about being labeled insane. I could talk about my parents and the pain. I could be fucked up but it would be okay. I could break and cry and scream and get pissed, but it was okay because it was you." Moving away from him as I felt myself choke up.

 _Don't cry. Don't cry._

"I let you in and you shut me out. You let me down." Turning away from him as several tears escaped from my eyes.

 _Traitors!_

"And I know it's weird, don't you think I know that?" Telling him. "You are my roommate, my former doctor, my friend. Not to mention nine and a half years older than me." Turning back around.

Looking into his eyes "That's it though. Because none of the other stuff would matter but it's the age thing that kills it. I'm barely a legal adult and you're closer to thirty and while it doesn't bother me, it bothers you." Whispering to him.

George sighed and scrubbed his face "Yes, it's the age gap, because even though you're a legal adult, everyone would see it as wrong and dirty. I try to tell myself that it's wrong and not right because of our ages but whenever I try to keep telling myself...every time I do I believe it less."

"With you I can feel like myself. I feel so at peace. I don't have to be anyone else or be the person everyone thinks I am or should be. I feel so in my skin when I'm with you." He told me with a pained voice "I see you and it's like I'm falling and it's so terrifying and amazing at the same time, but at the bottom I see and hear everyone calling us crazy and idiotic and telling us this is wrong. That we're wrong and I try and hold onto that when it feels so right to me."

I swallowed more tears. Why did it feel like my heart was breaking all over again?

"It's not just us we have to think about. It's everyone in the house. It's Meredith and Derek. It's the people I work with and my parents." George sighed.

"I don't know how to make this work when so many people will back us against the wall." His jaw clenched as his eye glistened "And I will not forgive myself if I hurt you in the process because that is the last thing I want to do." His voice strained with emotion.

Something in me awakened.

"You will not hurt me George O'Malley because it's not possible." Steadily telling him.

"I'm not one to back down from a fight. If I see something worth going after, worth fighting for then I do it, I fight! It's something my parents taught me and it's kept me alive so far. God help us and the chaos this will bring down upon us, and even though our lives are so fucked up and insane right now I am willing to throw another wrench onto the pile because I think it's worth it." Speaking in determination looking straight at him.

"I am willing to fight for this, however long it takes, however long it lasts because I want to see where this goes, because my gut is telling me this could be something amazing." More tears pooled in my eyes but I wiped them away.

"So I will stand by your side and defend you, defend us from the others who say it's wrong and weird, and fucked up. I will tell them that I wanted this, that it wasn't forced or coerced and if people really knew you, and knew your character they wouldn't question anything or your intentions. I'll fight because if this becomes something, whatever this is" Gesturing between me and him "It's ours. Nobody else's."

I didn't know what else to say. I wondered if it would be enough or if I was crazy for saying all this.

Seconds formed into a minute, then two as we stared at each other.

Finally George slowly walked over to me and hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. Carefully I brought my hands to his chest. We were both walking on eggshells, afraid that one of us would break or spook the other one off with sudden movement.

He brought his forehead to mine. George closed his eyes and brushed his thumb across my cheek. The butterflies in my stomach came back. My hands trembled as I brought them up to his neck and placed them there. My fingers rested perfectly on his pulse point. He may be acting calm but his pulse was rapid as mine. It felt terrifying and exciting at the same time. Something I had rarely ever felt before but I wanted to feel it with him.

"When this comes out it's going to be fucking mess." He said quietly.

"I know, but I am willing to face the firing squad if you are when the time comes." Softly responding.

I desperately needed him to do something. To say anything because inside my stomach was churning so much I thought I was going to be sick with anticipation.

"And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies. The beautiful kind, making up for lost time, taking flight making me feel right." George whispered to me as he looked into my eyes as he quoted Everything has Changed.

"All I know since yesterday is everything has changed. All I know is we said hello so dust off your highest hopes." Whispering back as I looked at him almost daring to be hopeful.

Slowly George reached down and closed the gap between us and as our lips connected all I could feel was butterflies in my stomach and they were definitely the most beautiful kind, especially when he was kissing me.

* * *

Joe didn't comment on the how I couldn't stop smiling after I went back to work after George had left.

"So…good talk?" He drawled.

I bit my lip "Very." Giving my only reply on the subject.

Work went by painfully slow. All I wanted to do was get home. George and I agreed to talk later that evening and try and sort everything out.

After work I tried not to race home to seem so desperate.

When I got home I found Derek, Mer, and Zola in the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Greeting them.

"Hey Charlie, how was work?" Mer asked me.

"It was alright." Shrugging as I went over to Zola.

"Hi baby girl." Cooing at her as I picked her up.

She smiled at me and began to babble.

"I'm cooking pasta do you want any?" Derek asked me from the stove.

"Yes please." Replying as I walked around the room with Zola.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned.

"George is upstairs, Alex and Lexie are at the hospital, and April and Jackson went to go look at apartments." Mer told me.

My face turned into a scowl I did not like the idea of Jackson and April moving out. Things were finally starting to feel comfortable. A routine that I knew and like. I didn't want them to leave. A tiny part of me was panicked at the idea.

When Derek was done and the table was set I placed Zola in her high chair.

"We have some left over should we asked O'Malley if he wants any?" Derek asked Meredith.

"I'll go ask him." Telling him as I thanked the universe for giving me this excuse to go and see George. Walking out of the kitchen I made my way to his room.

Knocking on the door I bit my lip in nerves.

George opened the door and when he saw it was me his lips formed into a small smile. He opened the door further and gestured for me to enter.

Only when the door was closed did I speak "Hi."

"Hi." He replied.

"Um Derek made pasta for dinner and he had leftovers, I came to ask if you wanted to join us." Speaking to him.

"Yeah I'd love to join."

There was a pause of silence.

"I actually thought you came to see me for a different reason." He said softly as he came towards me.

He gently wrapped me in his arms and I instantly blushed. Titling my head up I stared into his eyes and felt nervous but peaceful at the same time and wondered how that was possible.

"Someone has definitely changed their tune since this afternoon." Smirking at him as I placed my hands on his chest.

"I figured if we're going to jump off this cliff then I might as well enjoy myself on the way down." He joked and my rolled my eyes at him.

"Just what every girl wants to hear." Retorting back at him, my smirk growing wider.

Feeling bold I lifted myself onto my tiptoes and gently placed a kiss on his lips. He responded instantly and I felt like melting.

Pulling back I said "We should get downstairs before they get suspicious."

George ran his hands down my arms "You're right." He placed one more kiss on my lips and stepped back from me.

Opening the door we went downstairs to join Mer and Derek.

We all sat at the table and began to eat. Glancing around the table I smiled to myself. It felt nice to be a part of something again.

"How are classes going?" Derek asked me.

"Good, a lot of work but thankfully I was able to catch up on the week I missed. I'm trying to keep on top of everything. Midterms are coming up so everyone is stressing out."

"I do not miss that about school." George chimed in.

"Well with my majors it's a little different than taking an exam. Since it's a performing arts program the midterms are a bit altered."

"How so?" Mer enquired as she fed Zola.

"Well for one of my dance class we have to prepare and perform a number together. You're then graded as an individual and as part of a group. For two of my vocal classes we need to perform in front of live audience." Explaining to them.

"I um…if you guys aren't busy with work it'd be cool if you could come to a performance, if you can I mean." Stumbling out to them.

"We'd love to go see you." Derek smiled and my internally I took a deep breath.

"Great." Grinning at them "When we pinpoint out the exact dates I'll let you guys know."

The rest of dinner went by in casual chatter and I relished in the normalcy of it all.

* * *

Later that night there was a knock at my door.

Quickly fixing my hair I said "Come in." Hoping it was George.

Luck was on my side when he opened the door.

"Is now a good time?" He asked me.

I nodded and he closed the door and I stood up to meet him.

But then it was just the two of us not saying anything just staring at each other.

The confidence we had earlier was gone and an awkward air replaced it.

"Do you want to sit?" Gesturing to the bed.

He nodded and sat on my bed and I followed sitting next to him.

The silence came back and it did not help my nerves.

"Can we just agree that this super awkward?" Chuckling.

George smiled "Thank you for address the elephant in the room."

We laughed a little and it seemed to calm things a bit.

"So…" Starting out "We should talk." Getting myself comfortable.

An hour later we were lying on my bed. I was nestled against George, feeling secure in his arms. We had covered a fair amount of things.

For now we were keeping things a secret, obviously, hoping to keep things under wraps until after the trial. But Derek and Meredith would be the first people in the house we told. In short we would be sneaking around a lot. When it was just us, we could act however we wanted, around the others though we had to play friends.

I could tell Ellie, Mo, and Sam because they were my best friends I knew I could trust them.

George was adamant about taking me on a proper date this week. I told him it wasn't necessary but he insisted that we try and do this as normal as possible.

It was actually very sweet.

We agreed that when we went out we would go a ways out of the area just so we wouldn't have to worry about being seen.

There was one thing that I wanted to address though.

"I want to tell your parents." Telling him in a soft voice.

He seemed shocked at my request "They deserve to know. They're your parents and I know how much they mean to you. I know they won't react well but in time I would hope they would give us their approval."

George was quiet for a few seconds as he thought it over "Okay but just my parents. I don't need Ronny and Jerry to know yet. They can't keep a secret to save their lives." He tried to joke "I'll call mom and dad tomorrow and see if they can do dinner this weekend."

Stretching my neck I pecked his lips "Thank you." Smiling at him.

We stayed like that for a bit. The two of us cocooned together in comfortable silence as he trailed he hands over my arms and I snuggled myself into his chest I much as I could.

Normally I wasn't a praying person. My faith had been tested one too many times, especially with John, but I sent a prayer up to something or someone who could be up there that this would work. That we would work.

* * *

The next day a bunch of us went to the movie theatre to go see Captain Marvel. I sat in the middle of Jackson and George. Throughout the whole film I desperately wanted to hold George's hand but I knew better than to risk it because we might have been seen by the others.

When the movie ended everyone started getting up but Jackson and I stopped them.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" Asking them.

"The…the movie ended." Lexie answered in confusion.

Jackson and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes "It's a Marvel film guys." Telling them.

"Amateurs." He sighed next to me.

"So?" Alex questioned.

"At the end of every Marvel movie there are post-credit scenes for the next upcoming Marvel movie. So no one is going anywhere until those credits are done." Explaining to them.

The lot of them grumbled as they sat back down and waited an extra few minutes, but when Jackson and I saw the post-credit scenes we went insane.

"Yes!" Throwing my hands in the air.

"Captain Marvel is totally coming to save the day." Jackson high fived me.

"Dorks." Alex snorted as we came down out of the movie theatre.

"Come on did you at least enjoy it?" Prodding him.

He was silent for a moment "It was okay."

"Be honest!" Commanding him.

More silence "Okay yeah it was pretty good." He finally admitted.

"Score!" Cheering in the parking lot.

The others chuckled at me.

"Okay who is riding with who?" Asking as I pulled out my keys.

"I'll ride with you." George said and I crossed my fingers that no one else would ride with us.

"I have to stop by the hospital." Jackson said.

"I'll take Alex home then." Lexie responded and inside I was jumping for joy.

We all made our way to our perspective cars. George and I waited to see Jackson and Lexie's cars pull out of the parking lot giving them a wave as they left.

When the coast was clear George grabbed his hand in mine.

"Hi." He smiled as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Hi." I breathed out with a smile.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that today."

"I know what you mean." My smile spreading wider.

He leaned over and kissed me.

Breaking the kiss I leaned against his head "And you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

George's smile grew wider.

"So I called my parents." He told me.

My nerves stirred slightly but I nodded for him to go on.

"They are free on Saturday for lunch. It's just going to be them, I told them that you wanted to see them again." George's smile tinted with sadness "They said that they've missed you."

"I bet that's going to change after lunch." Trying to joke but my stomach twisted.

George's hand cupped my cheek "Hey."

Looking up I met his eyes "It's going to be okay, one way or another." He told me.

It was hard not to believe him when he looked at me like that.

Leaning into his cheek I nodded "You're right." Doing my best to give him a smile.

"As for our date." His smile returned but with joy instead of sadness.

I could feel myself blushing "Yes?"

"Since you don't have class tomorrow I wanted to take you out then?" He sheepishly asked me.

My smile bloomed into a grin "Yes I would love that. What did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise." He smirked "But wear layers just in case, and sneakers."

My mind went whirling with all of the possibilities that George could create for us.

Rolling my eyes "Fine be secretive." Huffing out in mock irritation.

George slid his hands up my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

"You're adorable." He told me and I blushed so many shades of pink.

"We should get back before they get suspicious." Sighing out as I glanced at the time.

He breathed out a sigh and pulled away from me but kept one hand woven with mine until we got home.

* * *

I tried to torture George the whole ride to our location but he remained tight-lipped on the location.

"I bet this comes from you being a doctor." Saying to him "Having to keep secrets from patients all the time has made you an excellent secret keeper."

He chuckled from the driver's seat "We're almost there. Luckily we have nice weather." Raising our intertwined hands to his lips.

"See when you do stuff like that it's hard to be irritated by you." Smirking at him.

The rest of the drive was quiet but comfortable. George had been nice enough to give me control of the music so my playlist was currently flowing through the speakers.

A little while later we had arrived.

"The Woodland Park Zoo!" Excitingly exclaiming as we pulled up and found a place to park.

"Yeah I hope you like it?" George rubbed his neck full of nerves.

Planting a quick kiss on his lips I told him "I love it!"

We spent the day wonderfully wandering around the zoo going from animal to animal, our hands connected the whole time. All the while we were asking each other simple questions and just really getting to know one another.

I learned that his favorite color was forest green, he loved the summer time and the beach like I did. He preferred dogs over cats, as did I. We loved a lot of the same types of music.

"You like Pan!c at the Disco too?" Wildly exclaiming as we were in the reptile house.

"Yeah I'm totally an LA Devotee." He smirked at me.

"Well Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time." Joking right back at him.

He loved elephants, and Italian food but could occasionally go for some Mediterranean and he wasn't afraid to say yes to a good burger and fries. He hated ignorance and arrogance, and though from time to time he did slip and judge a book by their cover, he tried not to.

He didn't mind walking through the Rose Garden with me and stopping to smell the flowers, or head into the butterfly enclosure.

He was honest, and good, and sweet. And made me wonder what the hell he saw in me?

When we got to my favorite animal I flipped out. I couldn't help it.

"Oohh!" Squealing out as we came to the enclosure.

"Really? Sloths?" George laughed.

"They are so cute!" Gushing out as I watched Wanda the sloth move around her habitat. "They make the cutest sounds when eating and just spend all their time in trees, and sleep at least sixteen hours a day." Snapping a few photos of Wanda as she slowly moved around.

George came up next to me and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Thank you, this day has been awesome." Kissing his cheek.

"It's not over yet. Are you hungry?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Well I know a great place for dinner. We can head over when you want."

"Okay just let me get one last picture." Holding my phone out to take a picture of the two of us with Wanda in the background.

Just before I hit the button George reached over and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"That's really cute." Looking at the photo of us, moving it to a pin-locked folder on my phone so no one could see it unless I unlocked the file.

On are way out of the zoo we stopped by the gift shop and I bought a postcard.

"I have this hobby of collecting postcards of places I've been to." Sheepishly telling him as I paid.

When we walked back to the car George let go of my hand and pulled something out from behind him.

"Where did you even keep that?" Asking in confusion.

"Back pocket." He smirked as he handed me a tiny little stuffed sloth that probably cost him twenty dollars.

"Aw George." Gushing as I took the stuffed animal.

"When did you pay for this?" Questioning him.

"When you were busy looking at the t-shirts." He replied.

Reaching over I connected his lips to mine and I loved that he tried to make this special and bought me a stuffed sloth because that is the kind of guy he was.

But then our stomachs rumbled reminding us we were both starving.

"Let's get some food." Chuckling.

We drove around for a few minutes before he stopped at Red Mill Burgers.

"I've been wanting to go here for a while." Stepping out the car "Sam says they have amazing burgers."

Stepping inside we ordered our food and sat down at the nearest booth. We split my fries and his onion rings and he tried a sip of my Boysenberry shake while I took a sip of his creamsicle malt.

"This is so good." Saying halfway through my burger.

"I thought you might like it." He told me "We'll come here more often."

"Yes please!" Smiling at him as I grabbed an onion ring and tried to ignore the flutters in my stomach when he mentioned us doing more things together in the future.

When we left the evening was descending upon us, reminding us that reality was waiting for us back at the house. The both of us were quiet as we drove back but my hand never left his. He kept stroking his thumb over my hand to keep me calm and I loved him for it.

A block before the house I put my little stuffed sloth in my bag, who I had named Herbert, and reached over for one last kiss.

"This was an amazing day." Looking into his eyes "I've never had a guy put this much effort into a date before. It made me feel kind of special." Blushing as I revealed the last part.

He brought his hand to my cheek and kissed me "You deserve to be treated special." He told me in complete seriousness and I gulped down the butterflies in my throat.

Shifting his eyes from mine to my lips he leaned in slowly and kissed me. It was slow and tender and I could feel it all the way in my toes.

As we pulled apart I thanked the universe that it was dark out so he couldn't see how red I was.

Leaning my head against his shoulder he drove back to the house.

I went in first so not to cause suspicion and George would come in five minutes later.

As I glanced him one last look before I slipped inside the house I couldn't help feeling like Juliet, and he was my Romeo and God I hoped we would have a happier ending than they did.

* * *

"Oh that is so sickeningly cute I can't take it!" Ellie gushed from her spot on her bed.

She was hanging upside down on her bed as I sat with Mo on hers and filled them in all about the past several days.

"It really is." Mo smiled at me.

Ducking my head I tried to hide my blush.

"You look happy love." She told me.

"I am." Sighing out "He makes me feel…like I don't have to try to be something I'm not. I can be myself."

"I'm just glad you too finally came to your senses and decided to be a thing." Ellie huffed "The passionate tension was getting to be too much."

Again my blushing intensified "Ellie." Trying to scold her.

"Sam is going to freak when you tell him this." Ellie changed the subject.

"He'll be a little upset but he will get over it." Waving my hand.

"A little?" Mo joked "Charlie you're like his little sister, he is going to go nuts."

"Yeah okay he's going to freak." Chuckling.

"Maybe the five of us could grab dinner or a drink, except you. That way we could get to know him a little better." Mo suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll ask George and see what he thinks. It would probably have to be after Saturday though. We're having lunch with his parents."

"Are you going to tell them?" Ellie questioned.

"Yes. I'm freaking out about it, but I asked for this. I mean I literally asked for this. I told George I wanted his parents to know because they are such a big part of his life." Nervously twisting my hands.

"Any particular reason why you decided to put yourself through this special kind of torment?" Ellie questioned me.

Shrugging "Mr. and Mrs. O'Malley are good people. If this does turn into something long term I wouldn't want them to know that we started this relationship sneaking around behind their backs."

"Are you going to say it out right or do it after you eat?" Mo inquired.

"I was thinking out right. That way George and I don't have to force smile our way through the meal." Replying.

"Well that should be interesting." Ellie snarked.

"Oh I know." Giving her a tired sigh.

* * *

"Georgie what's new in your life?" Louise asked him as we sat down at the table.

George and I had been his parents' house for almost an hour. An excruciating hour in my opinion where we had to pretend to be just friends and dodge questions about our personal lives.

Too bad Louise was the very enthused, though slightly nosy type.

"Oh same old same old." He smiled at her but he glanced my way.

It was getting time to rip off the Band-Aid soon.

"Really? Nothing new or exciting?" Louise questioned again.

George gave a pause of silence before replying "Actually there is something new, someone actually."

Inside my stomach was doing somersaults.

 _Breathe. Just breathe._

Louise and Harold's faces lit up and it only made me feel horrible.

"Well who is she? Tell us all about her!" Louise gushed and I saw George swallow.

"Well…" He started but left off trying to figure out what to say. A hand touched mine under the table and I almost jumped out of my skin but I realized it was George.

"She is incredible. I know if you got the chance to know her, _really_ know her you both would love her. She is brave, fearless, and utterly selfless; so out of my league in personality and looks. She is gorgeous and I don't even know how I managed to catch her eye. With her I feel like I can be myself. It's the most comfortable I have ever been with someone before." He told them.

My chest was so tight but not in a bad way and it took everything I had not to burst out crying at George's words.

My hand squeezed his so tight I was afraid I would hurt him but it was all I could do.

Looking at Harold and Louise they practically beamed at their sons' words about this wonderful girl but that was going to change soon.

"That's great Georgie!" Harold exclaimed "Who is she? When can we meet her?"

George cleared his throat before squeezing my hand back "Actually dad you've already meet her, you both have."

"Oh is it someone from the hospital?" Louise inquired.

"No…" George paused before glancing over at me once more "She's actually sitting at this table."

Silence filled the room and I swear it was so quiet I could have heard a pin drop. It took Harold and Louise a few moments to process what George had told them.

"Wait…are you saying that you and Charlie…"Harold trailed off looking to the both of us.

"Yes dad, Charlotte and I are together." He told them.

More silence ensued.

Finally Louise spoke "Georgie are you out of your mind?" She breathlessly questioned him.

"Mom." He tried but she cut him off.

"She's eighteen years old!" She hissed and I wanted nothing more than to crawl into the earth and stay there.

"Mom!" George raised his voice "We are both very aware of the age difference, and believe me we have talked about a lot."

"How will you be taken seriously when people find out that you're with a teenager?" Louise asked him.

"It's nobody's business but ours." He told her as he squeezed my hand again.

Unsurprisingly Harold remained quiet throughout the whole back and forth. I definitely got the feeling that Louise was the more outspoken one in their relationship.

"I can't deal with this." Louise said as she pushed her chair back, got up and left the dining room. We heard the backdoor slam.

The three of us were silent for a few moments before Harold spoke "She just needs some time to cool down before thinking this over Georgie."

Getting up I ignored the both of them as I followed Louise outside.

She was standing on the porch looking out into the distance.

"Mrs. O'Malley." Beginning "I know this isn't ideal but believe me, George and I didn't plan for this to happen."

She stayed silent. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Deciding I should just be honest with her I took a deep breath "Mrs. O'Malley I know this cannot be easy to hear from your son. Trust me, when George told me how he felt I wasn't sure I completely believed him."

Walking towards her so I was standing next to her I continued "See I am a complete mess." Confessing to her "Everything in my life right now is so…tiring and confusing. With the stuff I have been dealing with guys were the last thing on my mind. I never expected to get involved with one right now, let alone my former doctor/roommate."

"I honestly don't know what your son sees in me."

At this confession she turned towards me and was looking at me now.

"George is so pure. He is good, and honest, and kind, and funny, and sweet, and handsome and most times I feel like I am the walking version of a train wreck." A small smile gracing my lips "He could have any woman he wants. I am still trying to wrap my head as to why he'd want me. An eighteen year old college sophomore with so many skeletons in her closet I am still amazed I can close the damn door."

Swallowing I knew I had to say this even if it killed me "I know how important family is, I know how much a parent's love can mean. George loves the both of you so much, you are so important in his life. I know he says he doesn't care about what you and Harold think about all of this, but he does. He said he wants to give whatever between us a try, even if people think it's wrong, but if we, us together, was to cause a rift then I couldn't do it."

"I would tell George that, us together wouldn't be a good idea. It wouldn't be worth it because we would be hurting the two most important people in his life." Speaking.

My admission shocked her to say the least.

"I won't stand in between a family." Truthfully speaking to her "George can't live without you both in his life, and if you are that against it, then I will tell him it has to stop. But I just want to ask you one thing."

Pausing to see if she would interrupt me I continued "All I ask is that you please just take some time to cool off and really think about this. You don't have to tell me anything today. Just please maybe think about it?"

Finishing my piece I left her out on the porch and went back inside to George.


End file.
